


Black Ballet Slippers

by azusaezraa91



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet Dancer Phitchit Chulanont, Blow Jobs, Dark Victor Nikiforov, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, I'm so sorry, M/M, Might Have A Happy Ending, Multi, My First Fanfic, Non-Consensual Bondage, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Yuuri, Russian Mafia, Slow Burn, Yuuri is going to suffer, this is going to be dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 61,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11722146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azusaezraa91/pseuds/azusaezraa91
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki is an omega masquerading as an alpha. He comes from a well off family and is currently living in St. Petersburg, Russia as a professional ballerina. For safety reasons the Katsuki's thought it best to keep his omega gender a secret, so to the public Yuuri is known as an alpha. Thanks to his family, special scent blockers were made for him that not only cover his omega scent, but they also mask his scent with alpha pheromones.  He lives in a spacious penthouse apartment with his best friend Phichit, and he plans to retire and take over the family business after one last season.His life is nothing but blissful peace, he spends hours at the ballet academy perfecting his dances on pointe shoes, has lunch with his friends, and is the Prima Ballerina at Russia's most prestigious dance academy. At only 20 years old he has accomplished his life dream. His life is right on track, until one fateful morning.Who knew that running late and missing his usual train would land him in the lap of the Russian Mafia's leader? Yuuri certainly had no idea....





	1. How much longer?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything! And so I decided to take my Yuuri on Ice addiction and turn it into a fanfic, this is going to be dark, so bare with me. I know there's a ton of Russian Mafia AU's out there, but this is my take on that AU! Hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> I'm a college student and this is my last month before I start classes again so I'll update as much as possible!
> 
>  
> 
> ***For the purposes of my fic, bonding in this au is not strictly between alphas and omegas. That is to say, an alpha can bond with another alpha, or a beta, or an omega. Same goes for betas and omegas, however they can only bond with one other person and once you bond it is for life. All other bonds besides that between an alpha and omega are relatively on the weaker side. Only a bond that is made between an alpha and an omega carry strong emotional tides between the pair, making the other hyperaware of their emotions and levels of pleasure and displeasure.

Yurri awoke suddenly to the sound of his alarm echoing from across the room. Morning already?

“Seriously……I just fell asleep damnit”. As his eyes began to focus on the room he realized that he had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Phichit again. That damn brat, it was just like him to leave him for one of his nightly conquests. He reached over the glass coffee table for his glasses adjusting them over his nose.

“Well now at least I can see, where’s my phone?” He vaguely remembered throwing it across the living room after the twentieth failed attempt to reach Phichit. Before he even attempted to look for his phone he decided to turn on the expresso machine, he would definitely need caffeine this morning. He wondered if Phichit had made it home last night after all.

He followed the sound of his phone until he reached the corner couch and started digging through the pile of clothes that he never managed to fold and put away properly. Finally throwing his leotard off to the side, he reached for his phone, sliding the alarm button off. He looked at his screen, and saw 5 text messages from Phichit, a couple of instagram notices, a missed call from his mother, and some emails that he would need to answer eventually. He slowly made his way back to expresso machine and prepared his daily cup, he then sat down on couch facing the large windows over looking the city. 

“Another cold and rainy day in Russia? What a surprise.” The fact that Yuuri was living in Russia was still hard to believe somedays.

Yuuri had spent the last two years in St. Petersburg, Russia chasing his dream of becoming a professional ballerina, he had no idea he would actually accomplish it, and so quickly at that. His previous ballet instructor Minako Sensei, was the one who had encouraged Yuuri to pursue ballet as a profession. While other five year old boys were interested in sports such as archery and kendo, Yuuri was forever enthralled by the vision of ballerinas he saw one year while his family was vacationing in Russia. The Katsuki’s were an extremely well off family in Japan, they owned ninety percent of the hot springs hotels, so Yuuri and his sister Mari had quite a luxurious upbringing. No matter how busy his parents were however, they always made sure their children were well taken care of. Despite being well off, Yuuri and Mari never came off as spoiled they were well behaved and loving towards everyone, Yuuri easily made friends wherever they travelled. His family was loving towards him and supported his pursuit of becoming a professional ballerina. 

Yuuri’s father was an alpha and his mother a beta, and when Mari presented as an alpha at a young age no one was surprised. But Yuuri was a late bloomer, he didn’t present until he was 18, and when he did everyone was definitely surprised. His mother thought that Yuuri would present as an beta, while his father was sure that they had another alpha among them, but Yuuri had a feeling that he was neither. Since he could remember he had always been complimented on his delicate looks, he was never described as handsome, he was always referred to as beautiful, even by his male friends. His frame had always been on the smaller side compared to the others, and his face would always draw attention. He had just as many guys as girls confess their love to him in high school. So Yuuri had a feeling he would present as an omega. Yuuri had been the first omega among the Katsuki family in generations, and while he was an omega his parents and sister never let him give in to the social enigma that omegas where only good for breeding. Omegas were extremely rare, half of the population were betas while the other forty percent were alphas, only ten percent of the world wide population were categorized as omegas, and of that ten percent, only one percent were male omegas like Yuuri. Many people saw omegas as simple pleasure toys, or breeders, alphas especially loved to bond them and enslave them. 

Yuuri's parents knew the dangers that their son would be facing as he pursued his dreams, so as soon as he presented they had special scent blockers made for him. The first of their kind, these scent blockers not only hid Yuuri’s omega scent, but they masked it with the pheromones of a very powerful alpha, so in the eyes of the public Yuuri was known as an alpha. With the new scent blockers in hand the Katsuki’s sent their son off to Russia. His parents would periodically drop in when they were in town, and Yuuri was still responsible for attending quarterly meetings regarding the Katsuki business empire. All in all the Katsuki’s remained a close knit family. And while Yuuri was physically in Russia, the hilarious group text he had going with his family made him feel like they were always connected. 

As he took another long sip of his expresso, Yuuri couldn't help but worry, “How much longer am I going to be able to hide this? I’m constantly riddled with anxiety, I feel like I’m going crazy”.


	2. This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know that saying that you should always trust your gut feeling??? Maybe Phitchit should listen. Next chapter Yuuri meets Victor for the first time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You read my first chapter and kept going?! Yay :) thank you so much!

Yuuri was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t register the knocking right away. It wasn't until he herd his muffled name coming form the front door that Yuuri realized that someone was knocking. He slowly slid off the couch and made his way towards the door, but as he was reaching to open the door, he realized that he hadn’t taken his scent blockers yet. An immediate dread came over him, he couldn't open the door not like this, what if someone found out? 

“P-P-Phiichhhiittt” he shakily called out hoping that his roommate would hear him and come down.

“Yeaaaaaa?” he herd from the front door.  
“Yuuri it’s me open up, I forgot my key.”

Yuuri let out a breath of relief and opened the door to see his friend smiling back at him.

“Yuuri what’s wrong? It smells of a distressed omega in here, quickly shut the door.  
“Are you ok?”

“I’m fine Phit, it’s just that you scared me half to death, it’s five in the morning for crying out loud!”

“Yea and I knew you would be awake, plus I did shoot you a text last night when I knew I wouldn’t be home” he shot Yuuri a wink and smile. 

Phichit was the only one outside of his family that knew that Yuuri was an omega, they had met when the Katsuki’s travelled to Thailand to meet the Chulanont’s for a business deal when the boys were very young. Now it was fifteen years later and the boys were living together, and dancing together. Phichit stood a whole head higher than Yuuri, he was tall and tan with dark brown eyes that drove men insane. He was confident and bubbly, if Yuuri hadn’t known any better he would have thought that Phichit was an omega as well, but he was a beta. And while Phichit was just as well off as Yuuri, he still wouldn’t let Yuuri live on his own, he was fiercely protective of Yuuri. Wherever Yuuri went, Phichit followed, he never let him take any trains by himself either. 

“Yuuri, why’s the clothes thrown all over the place?”

“Ah that, I was looking for my phone earlier….”

“You threw it again didn't you? Come on Yuuri that’s the fourth phone in like two months.”

“Well I was frustrated cause I couldn’t get ahold of you. Look I’m sorry I was just worried.”

“Don’t apologize Yuuri, it’s my fault. I should have let you know sooner, I’m sorry. Forgive me?” he said was he looked at Yuuri with puppy eyes and a frown on his face. 

Yuuri immediately started laughing, “What is that?! Ok you can pull off sexy but definitely not cute!”

“That’s not fair Yuuri, we can’t all have that innocent face of yours!” With this statement Yuuri blushed hard. He felt the heat creep from his face down to his neck and collar bones.

“See what’d I tell you! You’re killing me Yuuri! Oh by the way your smell is really strong today, just thought I’d let you know. Are you nearing your heat?”

“That’s weird, and well, no. I haven’t had a heat since I presented, I’ve been on suppressants for the past two years.” Phichit immediately saw the worry creep onto Yuuri’s face, he wasn’t sure why but he was worried, it felt like something was off. For one, Yuuri looked exhausted, and he knew it wasn’t just because he had fallen asleep on the couch. His scent was the strongest today, he had actually never smelled Yuuri off of his suppressants but early in the morning when the suppressants where wearing off some of his scent usually leaked out. To him Yuuri smelled amazing, he smelled sweet like when the Sakura trees where in full bloom in Japan, and he smelled fresh like the ocean breeze it was an intoxicating smell. And if it smelled alluring to him a beta, he could only imagine what it would do to an alpha. 

“Hey Yuuri, maybe we should skip practice today, you look a little tired and I’m beat from last night.”

Yuuri looked at his friend with a puzzled look on his face, “Well that’s not very like you Phit, what’s up, are you worried about me? Cause I’m sure I’m fine, I’ll take my suppressants right now, and wear a turtle neck to block my scent gland just in case.” With that Yuuri left Phichit standing in the living room, as he headed into his room to shower and change for the day.

“Guess that’s a no…..Why can’t I shake the feeling that we should stay home?”


	3. Cinnamon, Mint, and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Victor! and Yuri and Beka!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter 3 :) I'm working on trying to make my chapters longer I swear!

Yuuri emerged from his room thirty minutes later showered and dressed for the day. Phichit had changed and showered as well, and was busy making them a light breakfast before they headed out. 

“Smell me.” 

“What?”

“Smell me Phit, now you have me all paranoid, I want to make sure my scent is covered”

Phichit inhaled deeply and was surprised when all he could smell was alpha on Yuuri, “Well you definitely don't smell like an omega that’s for sure.”

“Good! Now we can both relax”

They both sat down to eat breakfast together but soon they were both distracted checking their social media, and answering emails. It wasn’t long before Yuuri looked at the clock in front of them and yelped. “Phit! Oh my god we’re going to be late!”

With that warning Yuuri was already running out of the door and sprinting to the elevator, Phichit stuffed the last bite of his toast in his mouth and headed straight for the door stopping to grab his bag and picking up Yuuri’s shoes.  
***  
By the time that they had both made it to the train platform the 7 am train was long long, and Yuuri was in full pout mode.

“I can’t believe we missed the train Phit!!! We’re going to be late! I’ve never been late! Oh my god Lilia is going to be so mad, I’ve never felt so disapp-“

“Yuuri isn’t that our train?” Yuuri followed Phichit's gaze and remembered that there were two trains that headed towards the center of town, the punctual 7 am train and the not so punctual 7:10 train. Yuuri had never been so grateful in his life, maybe they would make it after all. 

“THE TRAIN IS NOW LEAVING PLEASE CLEAR THE DOORWAYS, THANK YOU”

“Oh shit! Yuuri run!” Phichit grabbed for Yuuri’s arm but soon it was Yuuri that was running in and around crowds leading them to one of the doors in seconds and just in time. As soon as Phichit's leg came through the doors, they closed and the trained jerked forward. Phichit was desperately gasping for air, while Yuuri looked around in awe.

“Uh Phit, I don't think this is our usual train”

“Wha- What- Oh god let me catch my breath- What do you mean?”

“Well look”

Phichit turned to look around and realized that they were surrounded by private compartments, there was no one else in sight, they were probably all seated already. By the looks of the elegant doors, Phichit could tell this was first class. And what was that smell?

“Oh crap, my shoes!” 

“Right here!” Phichit tossed the bag to Yuuri, “You forgot them by the door, and since you can’t dance without them I thought it would be a good idea to bring them along”

“Ah Phit, what would I do without you?” Yuuri stuck his hand inside of the bag and pulled out his favorite velvet black pointe shoes. They were a gift from his parents, and very expensive at that. Yuuri preferred these to the standard pink pointe shoes he used to practice with, they were softer and more forgiving on his feet. He only ever used them for performances, but he loved to carry them, it made him feel safe for some reason. “Phit, what should we do? Do we just stand here?”

“Not really sure, but our stop is in about five minutes so hopefully no one notices we’re here until then.”

“Okay, hey Phit what’s that smell? It smells like cinnamon and ice? Maybe mint or-“ Yuuri’s vision got blurry, and he started to lose focus. He desperately tried to stop himself from falling but fell face first into the compartment right in front of him. 

“Yuuri!” 

Yuuri could hear Phichit voice just as he was closing his eyes, it sounded so far away, so muffled but there was desperation leaking out of it. That’s what pulled him back from the darkness that was threatening to take over.

“What the fuck?! Who are you? Get off of him” Yuuri felt hard hands yank on the back of his hair, the pain immediately shocking him back into consciousness. 

“Yura, enough. Are you ok?”

Yuuri looked up to see bright light blue eyes staring back at him. This man was gorgeous. He had silver hair, blue eyes, and the bone structure of a god. He was muscular and fit, and even from a sitting position, Yuuri could tell the man was tall. When Yuuri looked down, he realized that he had landed face first on the man’s lap, he immediately felt himself go completely red, and started wanting to push himself off of the man, but realized that there’s was no way to do that without putting his hands on the man’s groin.

“I-I Uh-uh I-I-I’m so sorry” Yuuri was struggling to get the words out when another wave of that delicious scent hit Yuuri. He couldn’t help himself and inhaled deeply, the smell was so amazing, it started to awaken a heat deep in Yuuri’s belly, what was this sensation? 

“You smell really good” The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. The man looked down at Yuuri with wide eyes, “Well thank you, although I do have to say that this is the first time that another alpha complements me on my scent. Other alphas usually find my scent repulsive.” Yuuri started to panic, oh no, oh no, did he just out himself? 

“I uh-“ Yuuri felt the stranger reach down and caress his face, leaning down to look at him. He ran his thumb across Yuuri’s bottom lip and leaned in so close that Yuuri could feel the strangers breath on his lips. The man did not stop there he pressed his thumb into Yuuri’s mouth and ran his thumb across his teeth, teasing his tongue along the way. 

“And you have surprisingly small canines for an alpha little one.”

Fear. Fear was the only feeling that could explain what Yuuri felt at that moment. As he looked into the strangers eyes, those charming blue eyes had turned dark and stormy. He couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was suffocating, like he was being sucked into a blackhole. 

“Excuse us, pardon the intrusion” Yuuri felt someone picking him up off the man’s lap, and steadying him on his feet. Phichit. Phichit was there with him. As he turned to thank Phichit, Yuuri stopped cold in his tracks, what was that expression on Phichit's face? Anger? Yes, but it was mixed with something. And when he turned to look back into the compartment, the stormy blue eyes had just turned even darker. There was a smirk on the man’s face.

“Not at all, it’s always a pleasure to have a beautiful man’s face on my lap” the man replied. 

From the corner of the compartment Yuuri’s eyes clashed with green wild ones. There sat another man, blonde, tall, and angry, eyeing Yuuri and Phichit. And next to the green eyes, was a pair of black ones. Those belonged to a tall man with an undercut, his facial expression was hard to read but he looked bored with the whole situation. 

Without another word, Phichit grabbed Yuuri’s arm and lead him to the nearest door just as the doors were opening for their stop. Yuuri was still shaking, he couldn’t get the image of this cold blue eyes out of him head. 

“Are you okay? Those were some pretty strong alpha pheromones in there”.

Yuuri only managed to nod, while following Phichit closely in and out of the crowds.

“Otabek, follow them.”

“Yes sir” and with that Otabek exited the train, following close behind the unsuspecting friends.

“Victor are you really having Beka follow another alpha and a beta?” 

Victor sat back into his seat, smiling as he licked his thumb, he tasted just as sweet as he smelled, “That’s not an alpha Yura, it’s a male omega.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be from from Victor's point of view! Thanks for reading :) Ah and thank you soooo soooo much for the love and support. Love you guys <3


	4. The Russian Mafia's Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor's a cold calculated killer, and his obsession with Yuuri is far from over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little update! Heads up for some violence mentioned in this chapter :)

If there was something that Victor loved in this world, it was definitely the smell of blood. He loved the anguished sobs that escaped the mouths of the victims he tortured. He loved the way those rats begged for their lives, the sound of their dead bodies hitting the concrete floor was like music to his ears. He was merciless, and cold, he had been killing people since he was fifteen. Anyone that dared to defy his father, the head of Russian Mafia would receive a visit from little Victor. At only fifteen and with his long silver hair, Victor resembled more of an angel, then the cold calculated killer he was. He used this to his advantage, his unsuspecting victims would eagerly let him into their homes and businesses with the promise of bedding Victor. Before he presented there were many who believed that he would be a rare and sought after male omega. He was tall and lean with long, silver hair that flowed down past his hips. His eyes were a tantalizing sky blue that caught everyone’s attention, and his rosy lips easily seduced countless victims. Everyone that met him referred to him as a god, both in status and looks. And a god he was, a god of death.

When Victor took over as the main Mafia head new fear had spread throughout the underground world. The Leroy family in Canada, as well as the Yakuza from Japan, and even Seung-gil Lee himself from Korea, had send Victor lavish gifts acknowledging him as the new head. He knew that the gifts were a formality to keep them in his good graces, but he appreciated the gifts nonetheless. Especially the gift from Seung, who had gifted him a chocolate poodle pup that he had named Makkachin. Victor had been head for almost five years now and everything was running more then smoothly, he was bringing in tons of money for the mafia while keeping the others under his control. He had even cut his hair to match the dominant look that his pheromones gave off. But now that he was nearing his twenty-fourth birthday, there seemed to be never ending discussion between his father and himself, Victor needed a suitable mate. He had turned down hundreds of suitable mates his father had suggested over the past year, and he was nowhere near wanting to settle down. But everything had changed.

It had almost been a month since that fateful encounter on the train, the day an angel had fallen right into his lap. He still couldn’t forget those chocolate honey eyes that looked up at him from his lap. The way his glasses slid down to the tip of his nose in such a seductive way, and the way those rosy plump lips had opened so willingly to let his finger graze his teeth. Moments before said angel had landed on his lap, he had smelled something sweet, something intoxicatingly delicious. The murmur of voices outside of their compartment had set Yura and Otabek on edge, but the soft laughter that echoed in his ears set him at ease. There was something strange about the sweet smell, it seemed to be masked with something bitter, an alpha perhaps? No. Victor and his keen sense of smell had picked up on it immediately, someone was trying to mask an omegan scent. The boy that landed on his lap looked no older than twenty, he was average height with a slim built, and dark brown hair that fell softly around his face and neck. He had a delicate face, with large expressive chocolate honey eyes and rosy soft lips, he had a pale complexion and in many ways looked fragile. He had long muscular legs and he carried some weight around his hips, all telltale signs that he was an omega. He had come so close to actually kissing the boy, he knew that the boy found him attractive by the way he kept blushing. But then that idiotic friend of his had ruined the mood when he picked him up off his lap. Who did he think he was? He would pay dearly.

 

***

“No mor- no more pls sir, fo-forgive me and my indiscretions. I-It won’t happen again” the man continued to sob as he coughed up blood.

“You’re right Dimitrov, it certainly will not happen again.” And with that Victor took the carving knife in his hand and plunged it into the man’s left eye. Screams immediately filled the room as Victor continued to twist and turn the knife, scrapping out the eye socket completely. With one last slice he severed the optic nerve and pulled the blade away, eyeball and all.

“Unless you want to loose your tongue next, I suggest you shut up Dimitrov.” Dimitrov immediately shut his mouth and only whimpers and the occasional sob could be herd echoing off the concrete walls.

“You know, I’ve known for awhile now, that you’ve been stealing money from me Dimitrov. And at first I thought I could let it go, see your father was a loyal man. Unlike yourself he would never sell out my family for a bit of cash.” Victor was pacing back and forth in front of the man who was bonded by chains to a heavy metal chair.

“So imagine my surprise when there was an attempt on my fathers life, all because his home address happened to be leaked. Now lets think, who knows where my father lives? Well there’s me, Yura, and Otabek. Oh, and then there was your father who then passed on the information to you when he died.” Victor stopped in front of Dimitorv, putting a finger to his lips, as to indicate that he was deep in thought. He frowned and looked down to Dimitrov.

“I sure as hell didn’t leak that information, and neither did Yura and Otabek. The dead can’t speak, so then that leaves you Dimitrov.” Victor’s eyes suddenly flashed with anger as he stepped behind the chair, he tugged forcefully at Dimitrov’s hair, gently letting the bloodied blade rest against his exposed neck.

“So what do you think would be the appropriate punishment Diiiiimmmiiiitrrov?” The man could do little but whimper and sob. Victor enjoyed this part the most, he always let his victims choose their punishment.

“You’re at a loss for words? Cat got your tongue?” with a sigh Victor brought down the knife across four of Dimitrov’s fingers and then pushed all his weight onto the blade, effectively slicing off the four fingers at once. Screams filled the room once again, while Dimitrov thrashed against the chain restraints. More blood pooled on the floor as Victor kneeled down to examine his work.

The door suddenly opened revealing blonde hair and green eyes, “Hey Vitya, are you done playing? Cause Beka’s back”. With that the door shut once more.

“Well that’s my cue Dimitrov! I did think about letting you live you know. And what do people always say? It’s the thought that counts.” An evil grin settled across Victor’s face as he leaned in to whisper one last thing to Dimitrov.

 _“I hope the money that you received was worth it, say hello to your father for me, let him know what a disappointment you turned out to be.”_ Victor carved the blade into Dimitrov’s neck letting the blood run, staining his hands and clothes. He dropped the blade and excited the room, using his bloodied hand he pushed his silver hair out of his face. He smiled gleefully as he passed the red head standing by the door.

“Mila, have Michele and Emil clean up the mess.”

“You’re as crazy as ever Vitya, we could hear the screams.”

“Good. He deserved more pain, but I ran out of time and patience. Where’s Yura and Otabek?”

“They’re waiting for you in your study” Victor made his way to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

“Victor?” Mila called out.

“Yes Mila?”

“I’ll run a bath for you, I hate seeing you drenched in other people’s blood.”

***

Victor approached the gran oak doors to his study, Michele and Emil were standing guard, and Victor quickly dismissed the alpha pair telling them they had work to do down stairs.

“For fuck’s sake Victor what the fuck! We get that you just killed a rat, but why do you have to wear their blood?” Yura yelled from across the room.

“Sir are you ok?” Otabek quickly stood from his seat looking at the blood that ran down Victors face.

“I’m fine Otabek, none of this blood is mine. What have you brought me?” Otabek handed him a manilla envelope filled with pictures and information regarding the stranger from the train that he had become infatuated with. There were pictures of Yuuri in various positions as he practiced ballet, god was he flexible. There were pictures of him eating, and reading, even some of him sleeping. He pulled out the last paper with all the information that Otabek had gathered on him.

“Yuuri Katsuki, originally from Japan. He’s twenty years old. What’s this? He’s one of the heirs to the infamous Katsuki empire? Well, well, looks like like I found a cute little rich boy. He lives in a ritzy penthouse, with his beta friend Phichit Chulanont, whose also loaded. He likes to dance, and read, his favorite meal is katsudon. His father and sister are alphas and his mother is a beta. To the public he’s registered as an alpha? How interesting, so I was right. Blood type A, and he’s a professional ballerina?”

“Yea, he dances at the ridiculously prestigious dance academy in St. Petersburg.” Otabek chimed in. “He’s actually quite good.”

“Listen Vitya, how long are you going to obsess over this little toy? Even with him being a male omega, little can come from this. He’s not even that cute. Plus you’re cutting into my playtime with Beka.” Yura grumbled, as he folded his arms across his chest and leaned back into his chair. It had been a little over a month since Beka and he had bonded, but ever since Victor had laid eyes on the little piggy on the train, Beka had been out on assignments. With Beka being gone so often, he felt alone and vulnerable. He already hated this other Yuuri, and wanted him gone. Beka finally came back today and he was damned if he was going to let Victor keep interfering with their playtime.

Yura suddenly felt the presence of someone standing in front of him, he lifted his eyes slowly, he felt dread fill him when his eyes met with cold blue ones.

“I think you’re right Yura, it’s time to do something don’t you think? Bring him to me-“

“Are you crazy? You want me to bring that fat pig here? For what purpose? For you to fuck hi-“ his rant was cut short when he felt Victor’s hand forcefully squeeze his jaw. It was painful, it hurt so much. He was sure Victor was going to break his jaw in half, his eyes started to prickle with tears.

“Bring him to me understand?” Victor whispered coldly. Yura only managed to nod. It was not a question, it was an order. And it was one that he dared not defy.

“And since you’re so keen on spending time with you mate, take him with you.” the alpha pair quickly stood and turned to exit the study, new assignment in hand.

“Make sure you bring my toy home today.” Victor purred from behind his desk. Yura flipped him off as they left the study.

“Today huh? Well that leaves us with four hours” Otabek silently cursed as he dialed a number into his phone.

“Hey it’s me. I need a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, looks like poor Yuuri's fate has been sealed :( 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter will be some thoughts from Phichit and then back to Yuuri! 
> 
>  
> 
> ***And thank you once again for reading this! Thank you for all your lovely comments:) You all keep me motivated ;)


	5. And everything went black...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Quick note, there's some time jumps regarding this chapter, the last chapter ended with Victor giving his order on Saturday night. For story telling purposes this chapter begins in the early early morning of Friday, so the day before :) hopefully it makes sense!
> 
> Things from Phichit's POV!
> 
> And then back to Yuuri's POV, followed by the unavoidable kidnapping scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So some things from Phchit's POV, and some light humor cause man is this the beginning to some darker things I have in mind :) 
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is a bit long! But I had time today so I sat myself down and wrote it! I have work tomorrow so I don't think I'll get another chapter out before midweek. I really want to take my time with this next chapter :)
> 
> Oh btw, I did think about splitting up this chapter, but decided against it!

Phitchit laid awake in bed unable to fall asleep, again. He was worried about Yuuri.

 

For the past month Phichit had watched Yuuri worry and stress out over the encounter with the group of alphas on the train. He was in constant distress because he feared that they knew he was an omega, and as much as Phichit wanted to disagree with Yuuri his gut feeling sided with Yuuri. 

 

_“He told me that my canines were really small for being an alpha Phit! He was so close to me that he must have smelled me! What if this gets out to the public Phit?”_

 

As much as Phichit wanted to comfort Yuuri there was little he could do. While Yuuri had gone into some kind of daze from the alpha pheromones on the train Phichit had not. What he smelled was completely different, he smelled power and danger. It took everything in Phichit to not cower in fear during the encounter. Whoever that alpha was, he was bad news. 

 

Over the past month Phichit had noticed that Yuuri’s weight had gone down pretty dramatically. He was hardly eating or sleeping, Yuuri was always soft around his tummy, although it was taut from his constant workouts there was always some softness there. But now Yuuri’s softness had completely disappeared, and his hip bones and even his spine were even more prominent when he went into his stretches.No matter what Phichit said to him, he couldn’t seem to pull him out of his trance. 

 

Phichit was pulled away from his thoughts when he herd soft sobs coming from Yuuri’s room. When he opened the door he saw Yuuri tossing and turning in his bed, completely drenched in sweat,

 

“Ngh! No, no stop.”

 

“Yuuri, shh its just a nightmare its ok.” Phichit whispered to Yuuri as he climbed into bed and pulled him into an embrace. He closed his arms around the small omega as he felt him relax, he exhaled slowly trying to release some kind of comforting pheromones into the air to calm the omega. 

 

“Phit? Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” Yuuri buried his face into the betas chest feeling ashamed for bothering his friend. 

 

“How long have you been having these nightmares Yuuri?”

 

“Ever since that day on the train. Every time I close my eyes, I see him Phit. I see him and his cold blue eyes they follow me wherever I go. I almost feel like he’s in this room with me, it terrifies me.”

 

“So that’s why you haven’t been sleeping. Why didn’t you tell me sooner? I don’t mind sleeping in the same bed as you, if its going to be helpful. We’re best friends Yuuri, please stop seeing yourself as a burden. I love you, and I care about you, let me be there for you when you need me.” He gently ruffled the smaller one’s hair as he pulled him in closer to himself. He felt uneasy in the room, almost like they were being watched. He pulled himself away from Yuuri and walked across the room to shut the curtains.

 

_Click._

 

Phichit froze. He had definitely herd something. 

 

“Are you ok Phit?” Yuuri called from the bed.

 

“Yea, I just remembered I have to call my parents, do you mind if I make a call? They should be awake.”

 

“Not all please do, tomorrow’s Friday anyway so we don’t have to go into the studio.”

 

Phichit sat himself down on the small sofa at the foot of Yuuri’s bed and dialed his parents. How had he forgotten about the missed call? 

 

“Hey mom it’s me, just returning your call.” Phichit prepared himself for his mother’s usual lecturing about calling her more often and not just when she calls him. 

 

“Phichit, we need you to come home as soon as possible. Preferably today or tomorrow. Your father just closed a business deal with the Leroy’s and since their son JJ will be taking over the business soon, they want to make the contract with you.”

 

“What?” 

 

“You need to come home and take care of this business deal.”

 

“But I’m not even in charge of our business, everything’s still under dad’s name. Plus I don’t plan to take over anything for a couple of years.”

 

“I understand Phit, but as the future head of our business the contract must be made between you and JJ, try to understand. I know you have some shows coming up, so I won’t ask you to stay longer then necessary.”

 

“This is so odd. When Seung took over his family’s business he didn't ask to make any of the newer contracts with me. So what’s with this sudden request form the Leroy’s?”

 

“Just come and sign this contract, please don’t make the Leroy’s and your father wait.”

 

“I’ll fly out on Saturday. Please make sure the contract has been drawn up, and email me a copy. I want to be in and out of there as soon as possible. I have practices I can’t miss.” Phichit ended the call, and stood up from the couch, he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off.

 

“Are you okay Phit? You look a little lost.” Yuuri was sitting on the bed aimlessly scrolling though some messages from his family. 

 

“Yea, it’s just that- well I have to fly out to Thailand on Saturday morning. It seems that JJ Leroy is taking over the family business and he struck up a business contract with my father.”

 

“Well that’s good, right?”

 

“Yes and no, you see he refuses to sign the contract with my dad. He insists that it has to be me.”

 

Yuuri’s puzzled look, seemed to match Phichit’s current thoughts. Why was JJ so set on dragging Phichit to Thailand for such a trivial matter? Couldn’t the contract wait?

 

“You should go Phit, and if you’re stalling because of me please don’t. I’ll be fine, it’s only for a couple of days anyways right?”

 

“Yea I plan to be home by Tuesday at the latest. I just hate leaving you alone, maybe we should have Mari come and stay with you?”

 

“No! I am not having my sister fly to Russia to babysit me for two days Phit, I’ll be fine.”

 

“I knew you’d say no, but I had to try. Are you sure you don’t want your sister here? She could scent you, and wouldn’t you find her pheromones more comforting?”

 

“I’m fine. I’m actually feeling a lot better. And I made the decision that after we wrap up this season, I’ll be retiring. I can’t keep living like this Phit. I’m constantly stressed out that someone will find out that I’m an omega. I think it’s best to retire when I’m at the top of my game no?” Yuuri smiled peacefully at Phichit, Phichit knew that there was nothing he could say to change his mind.

 

“So what do you plan to do when you retire?”

 

“Ah well I’ll return to Japan to learn more about the family business, and I’ll start to take over small prefectures, so when the time comes for my father to retire the transition will be smooth. Oh, and I thought that I would open my own ballet studio.”

 

Phichit smiled as his friend drifted off to sleep, _Oh Yuuri I wish you nothing but true happiness and I hope that you can fulfill these new life goals quickly._

 

After listening to Yuuri’s soft snores for a couple of minutes he felt a heavy sleep come over him, and he closed his eyes. Phichit drifted off to sleep with Yuuri cuddled into his chest.

 

_Click._

 

*******

 

Yuuri awoke to soft sunlight spilling into his room, and the smell of freshly brewed expresso. He sat up in bed and stretched, it was the first morning in a month where he had woken up feeling refreshed. After Phichit had stayed to cuddle him back to sleep he didn’t have any more nightmares. For the first time in a month Yuuri had a peaceful night of rest. He felt like a new person, he felt happy. 

 

“Ah, sleeping beauty has finally awoken!” Phichit teased from the doorway.

 

“Here’s your cup of expresso just like you like it, black and bitter like my soul. I mean who wakes up like that Yuuri? You're a vision! With the sunlight coming in like that your eyes look gold!” Yuuri blushed furiously at the compliments, and started to gently throw pillows towards Phichit.

 

“Stop saying such embarrassing things Phit!”

 

“And I made Yuuri blush before 8 am, you owe me 100 ruble Leo!” Phichit yelled to the living room.

 

“Aww man, seriously? Let me see.” Leo pushed his way into Yuuri’s room followed by his pair Guang.

 

“Ah yep, there’s no denying Yuuri’s blushing, sorry love but you’re going to have to pay up Leo.” Guang teased as he leaned into Leo.

 

“Seriously? Why aren’t you guys dating again?” smirked Leo as he handed over the money to a very smug looking Phichit.

 

“Ah, b-b-because we’re best friends!” Yuuri answered from the bed.

 

“But most importantly because we’re both bottoms.” Phichit dead panned as he answered Leo. 

 

Yuuri wasn’t the only one blushing now, as laughter erupted in the room. The rest of the morning was spent eating breakfast with the alpha and omega pair. There was an unspoken understanding between the four that Yuuri was also an omega, although they never really spoke about it. 

 

Leo and Guang stayed to help clean up after breakfast and then suggested they all watch movie. As Phichit and Leo prepared the snacks in the kitchen, Yuuri grabbed drinks out of the fridge.

 

“Hey Leo, I have to leave for Thailand tomorrow morning, would you do me a favor and keep an eye on Yuuri?”

 

“Yeah of course no worries, I’ll make sure to always stay near him while we’re in the studio and we’ll walk him to the train station.”

 

“Stop worrying I’ll be fine Phit, I’ll come straight home from the studio everyday ok?”

 

“Ok, you better keep your promise.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to top Phit? This lovey-dovey conversation is giving me chills!” Leo screamed as he ran from one of Phichit’s tackles. 

 

 

*******

 

It was early evening by the time that Leo and Guang had left their apartment and Yuuri was starving despite just having had popcorn and snacks. He was just about to suggest they go grab something to eat when he remembered that he had just gone through his last pair of pointe shoes for practice. He looked at his phone 6:45 pm, the ballet shop would be closing in fifteen minutes. 

 

“Phit! I need to run down to the ballet store! I needs more pointe shoes I’ll be right back.”

 

“Wait I’ll come with you, five me like five minutes I just need to change.”

 

“I can’t they close in fifteen minutes, how about you meet me there?”

 

“Okay, be careful! I’ll see you soon.”

 

Yuuri grabbed his coat and scarf from the closet, and pulled his sneakers on as he exited their apartment. 

 

_Click._

 

Yuuri froze, what was that? He looked around but there was no one else in the hallway. Maybe it was his imagination? He didn’t have time for this, he needed to get to the ballet store. He made a dash for the elevator and quickly jumped inside as he pressed the button for the lobby. From the corner of his eye he saw a figure walking towards the elevator, was it Phit? No. Damn it, he had forgotten his glasses, the figure was blurry,  but he could definitely tell it wasn’t Phit. He pushed the button to close the elevator doors repeatedly as his heart started to race. Finally the doors closed and he made it down to the lobby. God who was that? He should probably text Phit, he dug his hands into his coat only to realize he had left his cellphone in the apartment. Yuuri sighed inwardly. 

 

_Seriously Yuuri, pull yourself together. No wonder Phit doesn’t want to leave you alone. You forget your glasses and your phone?_

 

He touched the back of his jeans, feeling his wallet he smiled, at least he'd be able to pay for the shoes. He started the short walk to the ballet store, weaving in and out of traffic, all the while praying that it was still open. He soon saw the familiar pink glow of the store’s windows illuminating the sidewalk, yes they were still open. 

 

Yuuri made his way inside to the front desk and asked the familiar beta girl for what he needed.

 

“Hey Yuuri! How’s it going? Wow five pairs today? You must be really busy practicing!”

 

“Hello Sara, yea practice has been intense these past months!” 

 

“Ah where’s Phichit? He’s usually always with you.”

 

“Ah he’s coming, I just needed run out first before you closed. I have practice tomorrow morning and I wouldn’t have time to stop by.”

 

“Well here you go, do you need anything else? How about some tights? We just got these in, they’re supposed to help keep you warm without making you look bulky. I know how you are about always looking elegant.”

 

“Ah, okay sure throw in five pairs too.” Yuuri quickly paid and said goodbye to Sara, as he was turning around to tuck the receipt into his wallet it fluttered down to the floor. Yuuri leaned down to pick up the receipt he saw black, expensive, leather boots.

 

“Ah, sorry about th-“ it all came rushing back to Yuuri like a storm. These boots he had seen them before. He regularly saw them on the train, he had seen them in the bathroom stall next to him in the studio. He passed these boots in the crowded streets everyday, he saw these boots relaxed in the lobby of their apartment building. And he was almost completely sure that the stranger walking towards his elevator a couple of minutes ago, was wearing these same boots. These boots had been everywhere he had been for the past month.

 

He slowly looked up to see their owner looking back down at him. Yuuri wanted to scream. They were the same dark, bored, and unamused eyes that had stared back at him on the train that day. It was that same alpha, it suddenly dawned on Yuuri that this alpha had been following him around everywhere for the past month. He started to shake, the man looked away from him, “Sara, Mila’s waiting out front for you, please hurry.”

 

Yuuri took the opportunity to flee, “S-S’cuse me.” He sprinted out of there so fast that he wasn’t even paying attention to where he was going. He ran into someone and bounced back hitting the floor.

 

“Yuuri are you alright?” Phichit’s concerned face stared back at Yuuri.

 

“Ah, yes sorry. I wanted to beat you back to the building that’s all.” There was no way that Yuuri was going to tell Phit what he just realized, he needed his friend to head home and take care of business. 

 

The two made their way back home and ordered food. They packed a light suitcase for Phichit and took care of all the airplane reservations for his flight. After they both showered they made their way to Yuuri’s bed and started to doze off. Just as Yuuri was closing his eyes he herd it.

 

_Click._

 

He snuggled closer into Phichit and closed his eyes, praying that he would sleep quickly. 

 

 

*******

 

Yuuri woke up the next morning to the sound of his familiar alarm. He patted the space next to him only to discover that Phit was gone. He quickly put on his glasses and looked about the room, next to his glasses was a hastily written note.

 

_Yuuri,_

 

_Sorry to leave without saying goodbye, but you looked so peaceful I couldn’t bring myself to pull you away from your dreams. I’ll hopefully see you tomorrow night or Monday morning!_

 

_P.S. The real reason I didn’t wake you up is cause I woke up late. (yes again! yes I know I should have set an alarm)._

 

_See you soon! Love You,_

 

_P._

 

Yuuri smiled at the note, that brat. He shot him a quick text saying he hoped everything went smoothly. He was getting out of the shower when his phone pinged. Leo said they'd be waiting for him in the lobby so they could all leave for the studio together. How nice of them, though he was pretty sure this was all Phit’s idea. Yuuri changed for the day and grabbed his bag.

 

The three made their way into the crowded train and had a pleasant ride to the center of the city. Yuuri looked carefully but he didn’t see the leather boots anywhere. They stopped and grabbed coffee and a bagel from one of the local shops before they headed to the studio. Inside Yuuri changed and started to go through his warm ups, once the time came to but on his pointe shoes he cursed at himself for forgetting the new shoes he ran all over town for the night before. He grudgingly slipped on his black velvet pointe shoes and started to work. 

 

By the time that lunch came around, Yuuri was carefully examining his shoes for any scuff marks, and was relieved when he didn’t see any. After a quick lunch he made his way back to the floor, he needed to perfect this routine. Before he knew it, Leo was calling out to him from across the floor.

 

“Yuuri it’s already 8 pm, Guang and I are heading home, would you like to come with us?”

 

“Ah, that’s ok Leo. I appreciate the offer but I really want to get this down. I’m not feeling that great, and I told myself if I could get this down, I’d skip practice tomorrow.”

 

“Alright then, see ya! But text us if you remember so we know you got home safely.”

 

And with a wave Leo and Guang left. _Ok I’m only going to stay for another thirty minutes, my feet are killing me, and I promised Phit I’d be home by 10._

 

Before long Yuuri was a panting, sweaty mess. He looked down at his feet and just knew that he was bleeding. As he was thinking about changing so he could leave his phone stared to ring. He reached down to pick it up and smiled when he saw Phit’s picture on the screen.

 

“Moshi moshi Phit, how’s Thailand?”

 

“Hot. And this is your reminder that if you haven’t left the studio yet, you're about to miss the last train.”

 

Yuuri looked at the phone screen 11:25 pm?! When did it get so late?

 

“OH SHIT PHIT I SWEAR I DIDN-“

 

“Yea, yea just get to the train would ya?” Yuuri ended the call and started stuffing all of his belongings into his bag. 

 

_Shit, shit, shit! I don’t have time to change! Ok i’m wearing shorts over my tights and leotard, I don’t have time to take off my pointe shoes. Ok. Ok. Don’t panic, I’ll just throw my jacket on and hope nobody notices._

 

Yuuri sprinted out of the rehearsal room, and ran past the entire wall of mirrors in the barre class. For half a second he thought he saw somebody else running too? No. No, focus on getting to the train. As he ran out of the studio’s lobby he noticed all the light’s were turned off and no one was around. Not even the security guards? He felt a feeling of dread start to blossom in the pit of his stomach. Something wasn’t right. 

 

When he finally ran out of the studio doors the cold December air hit him like a truck. It almost knocked the air out of him, he struggled to catch his breath. He had gone from being drenched in sweat to below zero degree weather in less then a minute, at this rate I’d be a miracle if he didn’t catch a cold. He started sprinting again once he caught his breath but failed to see the newly iced sidewalk, he went tumbling when he rounded the corner of the street.

 

“Ouch.” As he went to pick himself up, he saw black leather boots standing in front of him.

 

“That looked like it hurt.” Came a deep voice from above him. “Now I have strict orders to bring you to my boss before the end of today, which leaves me with a little over half an hour to do so, I even had to call in a favor to get all the guards to leave this place. I knew you'd be staying late, so lets not make this harder then it needs to be.”

 

Yuuri couldn’t breathe, it was the alpha from yesterday, he pushed himself up off the ground and started running. He saw the light from the train station and pushed himself even harder to make it to the train. He ran in past the gate and jumped over the ticket scanners just as the doors started to close, he was going to make it!

 

But as his body neared the doors, he felt something hit him hard across his stomach. It sent him tumbling in the opposite direction, he felt his head hit concrete as his glasses went flying. He desperately gasped for air as he laid on the cold floor, the train was gone, his only means of escape was gone. 

 

“You’ve got a lot of stamina little piggy I’ll give you that. You even out ran Beka, too bad for you, he brought me with him.”

 

Yuuri struggled to focus his vision on the person that was talking to him, all he could see at the moment was a blonde blob. He sat up cautiously and felt blood dripping down his face, he must have hit is head hard, and there was also blood coming from his nose. He was struggling to make sense of what was going on.

 

“Beka pick him up, we only have twenty minutes left.” Yuuri felt arms wrap around his middle section, that’s when he realized the severity of his situation. These men wanted to kidnap him, something about taking him to their boss? There was no way he was going to allow that. He started to struggle swinging his hands and legs desperately trying to connect with anything, he even started screaming. Someone had to hear him right? 

 

“Yura grab his legs.” As Yura grabbed one leg Yuuri’s other leg connected with Yura’s mouth. Hard. Yura stumbled back and touched his mouth, he was bleeding. The piggy had actually landed a hit on him. His vision turned red. He grabbed one of Yuuri’s feet forcefully and yanked on it. 

 

“You’re a dancer right? What are you going to do if you don’t have functional legs?” He forcefully pulled and twisted his foot until he herd a crack. Music to his ears. 

 

Yuuri screamed, but his yell was muffled by Beka, who forcefully stuffed a rag into Yuuri’s mouth. He immediately started to go limp.

 

“Yura, try not to hurt him.”

 

“Tsk, I only twisted his ankle.”

 

The voices started to sound so muffled and far away to Yuuri. The pain he felt from his left ankle was so excruciating, he felt like he was going to pass out from that alone. His head was throbbing and his stomach hurt, he tried to spit the rag out but the man forcefully held his mouth shut. Yuuri’s vision started to blur and cloud over, he tried to fight the darkness that crept into his vision, but he was losing. He herd someone laughing and then everything went _black._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Click ;)
> 
> Poor Yuri if only you knew, it gets much worse ;(
> 
> Was this too much all at once? I'll be back soon for another update! Again thank you for all your comments and love <3


	6. Very rarely do one nightstands turn out to be just that...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some really bad things happen to poor little Phichit...
> 
> Oh and Chris is just as crazy as Victor, I guess that's why they're best friends ;)
> 
>  
> 
> *****And yes! Very well done the "Click's" where from a camera :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I lied, it's currently 11pm where I'm at, and I finished this chapter, I thought it would be unfair to not post this, and make you guys wait! So here it is! Forgive me for the grammar mistakes!
> 
> ****WARNING THERE IS A RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER (no it's not Yuuri......yet)

“Yea, yea just get to the train would ya?” Phichit herd Yuuri scrambling on the other line just before he ended the call. He laughed, it was just like Yuuri to still be at the studio at this hour. If he knew Yuuri’s stamina at all, he knew he had more than enough time to make it to the last train.

 

_I’ll just call him in an hour and make sure he made it home alright. There’s nothing to worry about, the studio is usually swarming with guards at night and the train station is just a short jog from the studio._

 

“Phiiiiiichhhhiiittttttttt! Did you find your bag?” Phichit turned to face the man he met on the plane ride there. The man was tall with blonde curls and darker undercut. He had sparkling emerald eyes and a goofy smile. The Swiss alpha was definitely Phichit’s type. 

 

“Uh yea, what about you did you find everything alright?”

 

“Mmmm, yeaaaa. Say Phichit, do you need to get home right away? Or can you spare sometime and show a newbie like me around?” The tall alpha winked at Phichit, fully taking advantage of the smaller man’s infatuation with him. He brushed Phichit’s hair away from his face, gently tucking it behind his ear. Phichit could feel the beginning of a blush start to creep on to his face, and quickly looked away shyly. 

 

“What did you have in mind Chris?”

 

“How about some drinks?

 

“Sure, lets do this!”

 

*******

 

It was two in the morning by the time Phichit and Chris stumbled through the door of the hotel room. Knocking over the small decorative table near the entrance, the two were too busy trying to outdo the other with their kissing skills. 

 

_How did this even start? Chris and I were knocking back tequila shots when he suddenly dared me to kiss him? And I said I was going to blow his mind with my kissing skills didn’t I? Ah crap, well I mean I wasn’t wrong seeing our current situation. I feel really drunk though, although I’m pretty sure I didn’t drink near as much as Chris. I need to sober up if I want this to happen. Wait do I want this to happen?_

 

Chris lead Phichit onto the bed and started undressing the beta, he pulled off his shoes and socks and then started unbuttoning his shirt. He quickly pulled off his jeans and underwear and had him completely naked on the bed in two minutes flat. The other was a panting mess, Chris could tell that the drug was finally hitting him. Slipping the drug into Phichit’s drink had been near impossible, the beta knew how to hold down his liquor. Right before their last tequila shot, Chris had distracted him with the dare while he slipped the tiny pill into his shot. It was like ecstasy more or less, except it created a “heat” like effect on beta’s and omegas. And right now he couldn’t be happier with the results, those Canadian chemists were going places!

 

“Chris I feel strange, I don’t think I-I can do thissssss.”

 

“Shh shh, relax mon petit ami. It’s ok I’ll do all the work.”

 

Even if Phichit had the energy to move, he doubted he would get very far. The heat he felt in his groin was practically unbearable. Everything seemed to move in slow motion, and Chris wasn’t making a lot of sense. He wanted to get out, but he had no control over his body, it was like he was a rag doll. The pheromones that were coming off of Chris were suffocating, he smelled like lust, and greed. 

 

Chris stepped out of his underwear and turned his attention back to the bed. Phichit was a moaning, and disorientated mess. “This is going to be a fun night Phiiiiiiitt.”

 

Chris climbed onto the bed and straddled his new partner, he leaned down and started tracing kisses down his jawline and onto his neck. He stopped at his scent gland, betas were hard to smell, their scent was very, very mild but he just had to know what his lovely new friend smelled like. He dipped his nose down and inhaled deeply, Phichit smelled of spices, he smelled of cinnamon and anise. And brown sugar! To Chris, Phichit smelled intoxicating, he licked his scent gland and started gently sucking on it, leaving small love marks all up and down his neck. 

 

He reached down between Phichit’s legs and gently touched the tip of his dick. Phichit hissed from his touch, he was dripping precum, and his tip was painfully swollen from the lack of stimulation. Chris started to gently move his hand up and down pumping his shaft, eliciting pleasure moans from Phichit. With his expert hand maneuvers he had Phichit quickly orgasming, and spilling his cum allover himself and Chris. Chris grind as he licked his palm.

 

“That was thick, have you been holding back? I thought you were for sure sleeping with your cute little omega friend, Guess we were wrong, now be a good boy and turn around.”

 

He unceremoniously flipped Phichit on his front and lifted his hips until they were leveled with his dick, he quickly slipped two fingers into his entrance and started moving them in and out. 

 

“Ngh! St-Stop, w-wait wait.”

 

“Now now Phit, we both know this isn’t your first time. Be a good boy and bite the pillow if it hurts that much.”

 

With one last scissoring move, Chris withdrew his fingers. Phichit sighed at the momentary relief, but he was so hot that he didn’t know what was up and what was down anymore. Every place that Chris had touched and licked burned with a fire that he had never experienced before. The only thing that he cared about was being filled, he needed to be filled.

 

As if reading his mind Chris thrust his hips gently forward, teasing Phichit’s entrance with his tip. Phit was so wet that Chris’ dick slid up and down Phit’s entrance with ease, teasing him like crazy. Phichit wasn’t thinking straight anymore he pushed back against Chris, he needed to be filled, the constant teasing was driving him insane. 

 

Chris grabbed Phichit’s hips firmly and positioned himself at his entrance, and thrusted forcefully forward entering Phichit in one fluid movement. Phichit, let out a silent scream as tears flowed down his face. He was suddenly more aware of everything that was happening.

 

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Please make it stop._

 

Phichit barely had anytime to let his body adjust to the intrusion before Chris grabbed a handful of his hair and started to move. He set a brutal and fast pace, bucking his hips into Phichit’s behind without mercy. 

 

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Please make it stop._

 

Phichit could feel Chris tearing him as he kept plowing into him, all he could do was bite the pillow and cry into it. He didn’t have the strength to try to move out from under the alpha. He gritted his teeth and tried to relax as much as possible, although he was fairly certain that what he felt running down his thighs was more blood then slick. He couldn't breathe, everything was suffocating, everything was too much and Phichit started to see black spots dancing in his vision. 

 

_It hurts. It hurts. It hurts. Please make it stop._

 

As if on cue, Chris stopped moving his hips and leaned down to whisper into Phichit’s ear.

 

_“Come on Phit, stay with me. Aren’t you having fun? We’re going to be spending a lot of time together from now on.”_

 

With those last words Phichit felt Chris lick his scent gland one last time before he felt his teeth sink in, claiming him as a mate and forcing a bond between them. Phichit felt the unbearable sting from the bite and then everything went _dark._

 

*******

 

Chris hummed happily to himself as he stepped out of the shower, he opened the bedroom door and saw his new mate still passed out on the bed. It was only 10 in the morning and Chris had already broken into Phichit’s phone and texted his mother that his plane had been delayed and wouldn’t be able to meet them until Monday afternoon. He had also cancelled Phichit’s flight back to Russia, and texted Leo to tell him he had spoken to Yuuri last night so there was no need to worry. He also later sent another text telling Leo that Yuuri had caught a cold and would be at home resting for the next couple of days. He had then preceded to delete all trace of his meddling.

 

He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down to enjoy the city view. His phone started ringing. Right on time, as always.

 

“Good morning sweetheart, how are things on your side?”

 

“Chris good morning, by the tone of your voice I can only assume that everything went as planned.”

 

“Right you are Vitya, everything went just as planned. Better then planned actually. My new little mate is still passed out from last night’s activities.”

 

“Did you say your mate? Chris did you bond with him?”

 

“Yes, yes I did.” 

 

“WHY WOULD YOU BOND WITH HIM YOU IDIOT? YOUR ASSIGNMENT WAS TO ENTERTAIN HIM, TO DISTRACT HIM.”

 

“We all have our tastes Victor, and he was someone I wasn’t willing to pass up on. He’s incredibly cute, and a screamer in bed.”

 

“So was it hard to get him to bond?”

 

“Not with those drugs JJ supplied me with. Those Canadians are crazy, you need to buy a large shipment and sell them at your clubs. I’m telling you that everyone has a good time on those.”

 

“So you're telling me he didn’t put up a struggle at all?”

 

“Well he definitely cried, but not loudly. And he was definitely in pain, actually by the time I knotted him and came he had been passed out for five minutes.”

 

“That’s repulsive Chris.”

 

“I’m sorry did the tea kettle just call the pot black? I’m nowhere near as sadistic as you Vityyyaaa.”

 

“Mmmmmhhhmm, so what are you going to do when your little beta wakes up?”

 

“Nothing. You see, the beauty of this drug is that it completely wipes out the last 24 hours of the takers memory. My little beta isn’t going to remember anything I don’t tell him about.”

 

“Congratulations on your conquest Chris.”

 

“Oh by the way Vitya, I’m happy to report that my beta is definitely not sleeping with your omega. If anything by the looks of it, it seems little Yuuri is a virgin.”

 

“I knew that already.”

 

“When does your little omega reach you by the way?”

 

“Actually it looks like Otabek’s car just pulled up, I have to go.”

 

“Bye bye.” 

 

 

*******

 

Victor sighed as he ended the call, leave it to Chris to turn an ordinary assignment into a life commitment. Either way he could care less what happened to Phichit, all he needed was a week alone with Yuuri. He was sure that in a week they would be married, bonded and in love. And if Yuuri couldn’t comply with Victor’s expectations, well he always had ways to make him change his mind.

 

Victor made his way to the top of the staircase just in time to see Otabek stepping through the front door carrying an unconscious and bloody Yuuri. His heart fluttered in his chest, he looked even more beautiful covered in blood.

 

_I bet his blood is as sweet as his scent. I can’t wait to taste him._

 

“Bring him to my room Otabek.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

“Oh and Yura? Bring me my knives.” He called sweetly from the stairs.

 

Yura felt a chill run down his spine as glanced up to see Victor’s manic smile. The way he hungrily looked at the small omega, really did creep him out. If that omega ever made it out of this house alive it would be a fucking miracle. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Phichit :(  
> ***Ah can you believe I took three years of french in high school and I still had to look up simple phrases such as these? Forgive me for my terrible french ;(
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter we'll go back to Yuuri and Victor!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me! And thank you for all the love <3 :)
> 
> I'll keep updating!


	7. Blurry Blissful State

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri wakes up briefly to the company of a blurry stranger, and things get a little steamy....
> 
> Victor realizes that everything isn't going to be as easy as he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, kind of a tease! But I think I'm pretty happy with how it turned out :)
> 
> Sometimes good things come in small packages ;) (take Yuuri for example :) )
> 
> I seem to have scared/intrigued some people with the mention of Victor's knives <3  
> They will become a staple in the bedroom! Take that as you'd like, I don't wish to elaborate on this for now (insert smirky emoji here)

Yuuri blinked lazily as he struggled to shake off the drowsiness that enveloped his entire being. He squinted against the harsh lights, his eyes were too sensitive to be fully opened. He was so tired that all he wanted was to let the comfort of the blankets below him, pull him back into the dark abyss. Everything was blurry, and everything hurt.

 

_Rip._

 

His head was pounding. Every time he took a shallow breath, he felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. He could smell his own blood, and could feel a small trickle continuously flow down his forehead. He could trace the path it ran, down his left eye, across his cheek, and the way it dropped from his jaw down to his collar bone. 

 

_Rip._

 

He couldn’t fully open his left eye, it felt too heavy. Yuuri longed to rub his eye, but he couldn’t move his arm. He tried to move his leg and froze immediately at the piercing pain radiating from his left foot.

 

“Nghhhhhh.” God he wanted to scream, but just couldn’t find the strength to open his mouth.

 

_Rip._

 

Something cold touched his inner thigh. He tried to focus on the sensation, he needed to focus on anything but the pain. The cold object continued to glide smoothly up his inner thigh until it reached his groin, it then paused and slowly reversed its direction. The more gently the object moved down his thigh the more chills it left in its wake, until his entire body was covered in goosebumps. 

 

_Rip._

 

The pressure being applied to his injured foot shook him from his momentary euphoria. He felt long, slender fingers pushing against his bones as his ankle was pulled in the opposite direction. It was unbearable. Everything started to spin, he was gasping for air but couldn’t seem to inhale enough for a breath, his lungs burned. 

 

_Rip._

 

With tears streaming down his face, he wished for nothing but death. He started to slowly close his eyes when he felt a gentle hand stroke his cheek.

 

“Shh it’s ok, Yuuri. I know it hurts but it’s necessary.”

 

Yuuri felt himself well up with more tears, the touch was so gentle. He innocently turned his head, exposing his neck and felt the way the other person’s breath lingered above his scent gland. Yuuri felt an agonizingly slow lick drag across his sensitive skin, it made his back arch. A small heat started to pool in his lower abdomen when he felt a nose nudge against his neck, it was so intimate. He reached over with his other arm and with shaky fingers touched the others neck softly. Yuuri started to rub gentle circles into the others neck momentarily basking in the arousing smell that leaked out. _This scent, it’s an alpha_. It smelled of cinnamon, mint, and ice, it smelled mesmerizing familiar. Yuuri was in a state of bliss, his pain temporarily forgotten and his judgement clouded over as he felt canines lightly nipping at his neck. 

 

_Bite me._

 

His heart was beating so fast he could hear it in his ears.Yuuri turned his head to meet the other and was met with soft and willing lips. The kisses were tender and cautious, taking the necessary time to memorize the taste of each other. Yuuri welcomed the soft velvety tongue that made its way past his lips. He felt the heat rising in his abdomen as a blush started to blossom across his face and spread down to his neck and chest. He opened his legs as to invite the other in, and purred when he felt the alpha slide in between his thighs. Yuuri felt himself open his mouth wider to deepen the kiss, he needed more. His breathing briefly hitched when he felt fingertips ghost over the glands in his inner thighs, he could sense slick beginning to drip down. The alpha’s arousal was pushing up against Yuuri, and Yuuri pushed back against it wanting to feel some kind of relief. The alpha suddenly pulled away from the kiss, his breathing was deep and ragged. Yuuri looked up in a daze, he could only make our silver strands in the light, he looked like he was some kind of heavenly being. With a disappointed sigh, the alpha leaned over Yuuri's immobile arm and he felt a slight pinch. The alpha inclined his head to plant a delicate kiss on Yuuri’s temple.

 

_“You’re so perfect, that it hurts. Now sleep my little omega.”_

 

As Yuuri closed his eyes he caught one last glimpse of the alpha’s face, his blue eyes came into clear focus. 

 

_Those blue eyes…..I know them. Where have I seen them? Who do they belon-_

 

All of the events from the last twenty four hours hit Yuuri like a train. Being chased out of the studio, struggling in the train station, being kidnapped. Everything became painfully clear in those last seconds before he closed his eyes. He was trapped, and those blue eyes belonged to the man he feared the most. The man who had caused him nightmares since the unfortunate moment that their paths crossed on the train. He glanced back at Victor one last time and saw a sly smile form across his mouth and his eyes go dark. One last tear spilled out of Yuuri’s eyes as he lost consciousness. 

 

_Save me Phichit. Save me._

 

 

*******

 

 

Victor looked down at his omega just in time to see realization cross his face before he closed his eyes. He grinned.

 

_So, you do remember what happened to you Yuuuuuurrrriiii._

 

Victor slid off his bed and walked across his room, heading for the bathroom. His heart started to beat at an alarming pace, he thought it was going to jump out of his chest at any moment. As he walked into the cold bathroom he leaned against the sink, trying to calm his breathing. He pushed away the roll of velvet that housed his knives. He took a deep breath and looked up at the mirror only to be surprised by what he saw, he didn’t recognize his own reflection. A light pink dusted his pale face, and he looked disheveled and anxious. 

 

He had let Yuuri control the entire encounter on the bed. How did a half unconscious omega have so much control over him? It was almost like they were in each others mind, knowing exactly what the other wanted. 

 

_Maybe I have found a suitable mate for myself after all. I’ll have to train him well. You’re not going to make this easy are you Yuuri?…._

 

_Fuck._

 

He grabbed his knives and headed back into the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Do ya miss dark Victor??? Don't worry next chapter is all about him! 
> 
>  
> 
> ***P.S. I legit had such a hard time writing about these honest to god intimate moments between Victor and Yuuri. Actually I think my face is still red LOL ;( 
> 
> Sigh.


	8. Mouthful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor has to deal with a disruption and then a big problem. 
> 
> But his problems are nothing compared to Yuuri's....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 11:18 pm here but I made it!
> 
> Sorry for the late update! Work finally caught up with me, (I knew it would eventually ;) )
> 
> Here's some more Victor, I know, I know, we just can't get enough of him <3 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh Yuuri..... :(

Victor leaned against the bed, his eyes glued on the omega’s chest as it rose and fell with every breath. He knew the sedative he had given Yuuri would let him sleep for a while. He took his time admiring Yuuri’s lips and the way they were slightly parted and swollen from their kissing. The way his hair was pushed away from his face made him look so seductive, truly erotic. Victor climbed onto the bed all the while keeping his eyes trained on Yuuri’s sleeping form. He laid the velvet bundle of knives on Yuuri’s abdomen, gently taking his feet onto his lap to undue the black velvet pointe shoes. The black silk ribbons he untied with ease, and then gently pulled on the elastic to free his foot completely from the shoe. With his injured foot he had to be far more cautious, and so he untied the drawstring knot in order to free his swollen foot. As he pulled the pointe shoe off he noticed that on the very edge of the insole were the initials YK stitched in gold thread. Victor took the time to examine the ballet shoes, the outer sole was gently worn, and the wings of the shoes offered just the perfect amount of stiffness and support. 

 

_For a prima ballerina these shoes are in surprisingly great condition…unless he doesn't use them all the time. And if that’s true then these black ballet slippers must hold a great deal of importance to my new mate._

 

A malicious grin spread across his face.

 

_I’ll hold on to these._

 

Victor then turned his attention back to the velvet bundle resting on the omegas abdomen, with careful hands he undid the knot on the blue roll. He spread out his collection carefully examining his options. 

 

*******

 

Victor’s knives were one of a kind, there were no other like them in the world. He was fifteen when he received them from his father, he had told Victor that they were a special gift, and they were to be treasured. And treasure them he did. By the age of fifteen Victor was already being trained for the day he would take over his father’s legacy and become the Russian Mafia’s head. That meant that he was being trained in the art of intimidation, torture, and most importantly murder. From the very beginning Victor was a natural, he never once flinched at the sight of blood. In fact he was the total opposite, Victor seemed to get a natural high every time he spilled blood. The first weapon he trained with was a gun. Guns were fast and effective, he never missed a target. But Victor wanted to give his victims a far more intimate death, one that was up close and personal. That’s when his mentor mentioned knives. The first time that Victor plunged a knife into his victim’s chest, he felt nothing but pure unadulterated bliss. He loved the sensation of his blades slicing through flesh. The way the they sank into the skin and carved into muscle brought true happiness to his twisted heart. So his father being the thoughtful man he was had special blades created for him. Twenty pieces in all, each smaller, thinner, and lighter then the last. The edges of the blades were reinforced with obsidian, an extremely sharp volcanic glass, while the rest of the blade was made from a mixture of titanium and tungsten. The handle of the blades were made of white gold, each housing a blue diamond and the initials _VN_. They were specifically designed to fit Victor’s grip perfectly. They were easy to conceal and even easier to throw, and there was no doubt that they were extremely lethal. Victor laughed quietly as he realized that the small blue velvet bundle in front of him, was responsible for an unimaginable body count.

 

He reemerged from his thoughts as his hands landed on one of the smallest and thinest blades in his collection, and a personal favorite of his. He ran his hand down the inside of the omega’s thigh until his finger ran into the previous tear he had started. He took the blade in his right hand wrapping his thumb and three fingers around the handle as he gently laid his pointer finger on top of the blade. He then started to guide the blade down the thin fabric of Yuuri’s tights, enjoying the sound of every thread being cut, it was like unwrapping a Christmas present. 

 

_Rip. Rip. Rip. Rip. Rip._

 

Victor continued the long elegant slice until he reached the bottom of Yuuri’s foot. He made quick work of the tights, and relished in the moment of peeling the scraps of fabric away from his body. It was like he was peeling away the first layer of the omega’s innocence. He treated Yuuri’s bruised and blistered feet as well as wrapped his injured ankle before turning his attention back to his leotard. Victor slid his hands underneath the omega's legs as he parted them and pulled his lower body onto his lap. He took a finger and slid it between the leotard and Yuuri’s underwear pulling on the fabric. It still felt damp from his slick, the pheromones that were oozing from there rattled up his alpha instincts. He carefully took the blade and with one fluid movement ripped the stitching that held the garment together. The fabric hitched further up Yuuri’s abdomen revealing his taut stomach and underwear. His underwear were black, delicate, and see though with only a small black panel to cover his private area. Victor’s blood began to heat even more, and he felt a sudden and uncontrollable itch in his canines. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be able to hold himself back from claiming Yuuri. To distract himself he focused on getting the rest of the leotard off, he had to see more of that milky skin. 

 

_Rip. Rip. Rip. Rip. Rip._

 

When he pulled the last piece of the garment out from under Yuuri, he let his eyes completely ravish the body of the mostly naked man beneath him. He had a few bruises and scrapes here and there from the confrontation between him and Yura, but other then that, he was relatively unharmed. Victor was entranced by the way his collar bones delicately stuck out, and the way his hip bones gently protruded as he laid there. What really caught Victor’s attention were his small rosy nipples. He took his blade and lightly placed it in the middle of his omega’s chest. He dragged the blade until it reached one of the rosy nipples and then softly began to encircle the bud until it puckered up into a small nub. He couldn’t help himself and took the pink nub into his mouth, tracing small circles around it with his tongue. He placed his hands on Yuuri’s chest and softly let his hands roam down his body, feeling his smooth and pale skin all the while tracing the light outlines of his abdominals. He admired the way his waist seemed to be made to fit into the his hold. Taking one of his fingers he delicately followed the outline of his hipbone until it reached the top of his underwear.

 

“There’s no reason we can’t have a little bit of fun while you’re unconscious, right Yuuuuuurrri?”

 

He took both his hands and looped his fingers on either side, slowly pulling on them until he started to see the beginning of black curls.

 

_Knock knock._

 

Victor turned to the door growling angrily, “This better be important.”

 

Tan skin and brown hair peeped into the room.

 

“S-sir we have a problem.

  

*******

 

Victor was practically foaming at the mouth.

 

_An attack on my father again? In plain daylight? Someone will pay dearly._

 

As he made his way down the stairs and down the winding hallways to his study, his subordinates jump out of the way. His face said it all, Victor Nikiforov was out for blood. 

 

Finally reaching his study he pushed the doors open with such force they slamed into the walls, causing several pictures to fall to the floor, shattering and scattering glass everywhere. Otabek quickly looked up from the other side of the room lowering his phone to address Victor.

 

“Yavok says that your father and Nikolai are unharmed. However both the shipment of guns as well as drugs are gone. Rough numbers at this time estimate the loss at 5.5 million.”

 

“Give me the fucking phone.”

 

Victor briskly crossed the room, and Otabek visibly flinched as Victor tore the phone out of his hands. 

 

“Feltsman, how could this happen? You’re head of security for a reason…What happened?”

 

A gruff voice answered Victor, keeping his voice low, he proceeded to give him all the details. 

 

“We were ambushed. They didn’t just want the shipments, they attacked the car. I believe that they thought you were with your father. Whoever carried out the attack wants you dead Vitya.”

 

“Half this country wants me dead Feltsman, my so called allies would rejoice at the news of my death. I’m even certain that there are some of those in this very organization that would happily give their life to see me laying lifeless in the back of some god forsaken alley. That. Is. Not. My. Concern. My concern is why this attack happened on your watch. Where did you fail Yavoooook?”

 

“I did everything as I normally do. I was thorough. I selected the roads, had my team double and triple check the safety and privacy of these roads. Which leads me to one conclusion. We have rats among us. I will smoke them out for you.”

 

“Do so with haste Yavok. If you disappoint me again…..I’ll be paying a visit to Lilia.” 

 

“That won’t be necess-“

 

_Beep._

 

Victor tossed the phone back to Otabek and sat down at his desk. 

 

“Call Yura, Mila, Michele, and Emil.”

 

“Yes sir.”

 

After hours of Victor yelling and strategizing plans to draw out the rats that had infiltrated their group he dismissed everyone except Yura and Otabek. 

 

“Yura, Otabek, find the rats responsible for this, and bring them to me…alive. I’ve been itching to play with someone.”

 

With that, the alpha pair made their way for the door. “Ah one more thing Yura.”

 

As they reached the doorway a knife whizzed through the air barely nicking Otabek on the side of the neck and drawing a couple drops of blood. Otabek’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK VITY-“ The words were caught in Yura’s throat as he turned around only to be met with Victor’s face. Taking the smaller alpha’s throat in his hand he squeezed painfully until the back of Yura’s head bumped into the door. Yura scratched at his hand erratically, desperately trying to break free. Victor simply squeezed harder. Leaning into Yura’s ear he whispered, 

 

“ _Next time you touch Yuuri…….I’ll kill Otabek.”_

 

He finally released him, leaning over Otabek’s shocked face to pull the knife from where it had struck the door. He exited the study before them, there was only one person who could calm the storm inside of him. _Yuuri_.

 

Yura fell to the floor holding his throat as he coughed violently. He looked at the back of Victor’s head as he walked away, he was angry and scared. 

 

“I told you not to hurt the kid Yura.” Otabek gently said as he kneeled down to help pick up his mate. 

 

“That fucking bastard’s really lost it this time.”

 

**_***_ **

  

Yuuri slowly blinked his eyes open, and let them adjust to the light that filled the room. Out of habit he reached over to the table next to him for his glasses, he moved his hand around until he made contact with them. He slipped them on and pushed them onto his nose, where was he? The events of the previous night were fresh in his mind although a little fuzzy. He willed himself not to panic. He slowly pulled himself up to sit against the headboard, and was relieved when he saw he was alone. He was on a large bed, the room itself was huge and nicely decorated. Simple, clean, and elegant. There were different shades of gray and dark blue throughout the room, with some tones of white and black scattered throughout. As he pushed himself up to straighten his back, his hand grazed over something cool. He turned his attention to the bed space next to him and was startled when he saw a blue cloth filled with knives varying in different sizes.

 

_What are those for? Do they plan to kill me? Torture me?_

 

He panicked and flung the cloth against the wall scattering the blades all over the carpet. His heart started racing, and as he brought his hand over his chest to try to calm himself, he finally noticed. He was practically naked, he only had his underwear on. He barely had anytime to panic over being naked when the door opened with a slam startling the poor omega. He started at the door with wide and terrified eyes as the silver haired alpha made his way into the room.

 

_It’s him._

 

The amount of fear that coursed through his blood at the mere sight of that man was unbelievable. Tears started to run down his face, his body visibly shaking. The alpha turned to look at him, his hungry eyes zeroed in on him as he made his way towards the bed. Yuuri closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see him, he wanted to pretend that this was all some horrible nightmare and that he would wake up any second now in his apartment. He would have breakfast with Phichit and go work in the studio, and everything would be back to normal. His thoughts were shattered when he felt the bed dip from the weight of the alpha climbing on to the bed. 

 

_No. No. No. This isn’t real. It can’t be real._

 

“What’s wrong little one? Are you afraid of your alpha?” 

 

Yuuri felt his stomach turn. So that’s why he brought him here. He wanted to use Yuuri as a play toy. As a means for his sexual gratification. This alpha must be deranged.

 

“Y-you’re not my alpha. You must be delusional if you think I'd ever bond with you.”

 

Victor grinned as he encroached on to the omega’s space, causing Yuuri to back away until he was at the very edge of the bed. Victor continued to crawl closer with such a carnivorous look on his face that Yuuri kicked him, causing himself to fall onto the carpet below. Victor doesn’t loose a beat and quickly jumps on Yuuri straddling his lower abdomen. He leaned down until Yuuri could feel his irritated breath on his face. He stared at the alpha’s face, his eyes were so blue they reminded Yuuri of the sky on a cloudless day. His hair was a beautiful silver, it reminded him of moonlight. The way it fell onto his face made him look so angelic. His eyelashes the same shade of moonlight and so long and full, they framed those blue irises like halos. The bone structure of a god, his complexion was so opalescent he seemed to glow. How could someone so exquisite be so cruel? How could he rip his life away like that?

 

And in a split second the alpha’s eyes changed to a dark and stormy blue, he grinned at him, “I like your spirit Yuuri. Let’s see how long it takes to break it.”

 

Victor stands up, pulling himself off of Yuuri, “Get on your knees Yuuri.” The alpha starts to unzip his pants and pulls them off.

 

Yuuri doesn’t move, he stares at the alpha half glaring, half panic-stricken. He laughs when Yuuri doesn’t move. “Fine we'll do it your way.”

 

He reaches down and grabs Yuuri’s legs, crushing his injured ankle. Yuuri screams. He twists and turns trying to wrench himself away from Victor’s hold. He bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. The pain is blinding.

 

“Now, get on your knees or I’ll break both your legs Yuuuuuurrrrri.” Victor purrs at this statement. Yuuri still makes no move to do as he’s been told, Victor looks down at him with a frown watching as Yuuri twists in agony. He drags Yuuri out to the middle of the room by his ankles, eliciting more heart wrenching cries from the young omega. By the time Victor lets go of his ankles Yuuri’s a sobbing mess. Victor ignores his cries and continues to talk as if nothing’s wrong.

 

“Now Yuuuurrrri, as your soon to be alpha and mate, we’re going to be spending a looooot of time together. I think we should get to know each other. I’ll go first. My name is Victor Nikiforov, and I do not like repeating myself.” He reached down and yanked Yuuri up his hair until he was kneeling in front of him. Yuuri’s scalp burned from Victor’s forceful pulling, he couldn’t stop the tears that kept flowing down his face. Everything hurt. He looked up at the alpha in time to see him free his fully erect cock from his underwear. He gave himself a couple of strokes before he grabbed a handful of Yuuri’s hair again, tilting his head back he looked into his red rimmed and blood shot eyes.

 

_“Now open your mouth.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh Yuuri :( sorry, it HAS to be this way
> 
> Sorry for the late update!
> 
> So I think that during the week I'll have to modify my updating schedule to every two days (hopefully) good thing we're already halfway through the week so I think my next update will be Friday night! ;) (crossing my fingers) 
> 
> Oh and I'm torn, I can't decide whether I want to go back to Phichit for next chapter....or continue this one....hmmmmm decisions decisions :)


	9. I said open....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor doesn't waste anytime abusing Yuuri....
> 
> And Phichit wakes up to a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make it before midnight :( it's currently 12:40 am 
> 
> My poor Yuuri...
> 
> I decided to split the chapter so you get a little bit of Yuuri dealing with Victor's crazy antics and Phichit waking up to Chris!

“Now open your mouth.”

 

All Yuuri could seem to do was shake his head timidly as Victor stared down at him. A look of annoyance crossed the alpha’s face. He released Yuuri’s hair long enough to strike him across the face. The strike knocked his glasses off and left a stinging sensation across his cheek. Yuuri looked up at Victor in utter disbelief, he brought a hand up to his cheek rubbing the sore area. 

 

“I won’t ask you to open your mouth again.”

 

With a trembling hand Yuuri reached out to take the hardened member. It felt heavy and impossibly big in his small hand. He gave Victor one last pleading look before he hesitantly licked the engorged head. The precum that was dripping out was bitter, but Yuuri’s was too afraid of the consequences to stop licking. As he continued to glide his tongue around he hit a sensitive area and Victor let out a soft moan. His moans continued to fill the room as he fisted Yuuri’s hair encouraging him to continue his actions. Victor’s pheromones started to fill the air as he got more and more excited. And every time that Yuuri took a breath his mind would started to haze over.

 

“Now it take it into your mouth.” He ordered huskily. Yuuri tentatively did as he was told, opening his mouth he carefully it slide in. The feeling of Yuuri’s mouth swallowing his cock was too much for Victor, Yuuri’s mouth was warm, smooth, and his tongue felt like silk. He needed Yuuri to swallow him completely.

 

“Take it in deeper Yuuuurrri.” He almost sounded desperate. Yuuri tried to comply by opening his mouth wider, but his jaw already ached from the bobbing movements that he was doing. When Victor suddenly pulled him closer Yuuri felt the tip of his cock touch the back of his throat, and immediately gaged. He brought both hands up to Victor’s thighs so he could push him away but Victor held his head still. Instead of letting up, Victor immediately tightened his grip on either side of Yuuri’s face and slowly started rocking his hips back and forth. Every time he rocked his hips forward, his cock would slide further down Yuuri’s throat until Yuuri’s lips finally touched the base of his shaft. He continued to assault Yuuri’s mouth for what seemed like hours. He lost count of the times the others cock slid in and out, his throat would painfully constrict in an effort to stop the assault, but to no avail. Yuuri could barely breathe, and each time Victor moved his hips he felt his throat being forcefully stretched. Victor’s moans became louder and louder as his thrusts became more erratic, all the while Yuuri desperately pushed and scratched at the alpha, fighting to take a breath. The lack of oxygen was startling to make Yuuri go limp, and his vision start to go dark. Just as he thought he was going to pass out Victor finally stilled his hips as he came in Yuuri’s mouth. Yuuri felt hot liquid shoot into his throat and fill his mouth, with some of it leaking out of his lips and dripping onto the floor. 

 

“Swallow it.” Victor commanded as he finally let go. Yuuri’s attempted to swallow what was in his mouth but his body’s immediate reaction was to pull his mouth off of Victor and vomit on the floor. He stuck his fingers down his throat in a desperate attempt to get all of Victor’s sticky liquid out. His body kept gagging even when there was nothing left to expel. He stared at the floor, Victor’s seed, his spilt, and his tears all mixed into one disgusting mess. Small whimpers escaped his lips as he clutched his throat tightly.

 

“You spilled my seed Yuuri. Look at the mess that you’ve made.” His voice was dripping with venom. Yuuri kept his eyes glued to the floor. He didn’t want to look at him, he felt so dirty and vulnerable. He felt a hand grip the back of his neck and push his face towards the ground. Victor shoved his face into the puddle, rubbing it back and forth. Yuuri knew he was angry, the alpha pheromones continued to dominate his senses, all he could feel and think about was that there was a very angry alpha besides him. That alone terrified him enough to not put up a struggle.

 

“I strongly suggest you get used to my taste Yuuri…we’re going to practice this until you can swallow every last _drop_.” Victor pulled him up by the arm and hoisted him over his shoulder as he made his way towards the bathroom. 

 

“Let’s get cleaned up angel.”

 

*******

 

Phitchit woke up with what felt like the worst hangover of his life. It took him several attempts to actually open his eyes and let them get adjusted to the light. He couldn’t decide what was worse the pounding in his head or the ache in his hips and lower back. He laid in bed without moving trying to figure out where he was, he couldn’t remember anything. It was almost like there was a chunk missing of his memory. It disturbed him in more ways then one, and he couldn’t shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. It was that thought that made him get up from bed, and he immediately wished he hadn’t. His back hurt so much that he almost fell to the floor and he suddenly had a terrible pain in his neck. 

 

_Did I sleep wrong? This is pretty painful for a kink in my neck._

 

He went to rub his sore neck when he froze. 

 

_What, what is that. What’s on my neck?_

 

He felt his heart drop as his fingers traced over the telltale indentations of a bite mark. He wobbled over to the bathroom, flicking on the light he stared at the sink. He slowly looked into the mirror and confirmed his worst fear. It was a bite mark. He was bonded. He had a pair. So many questions flooded his mind, _who..who..who…did this?_ He carefully examined the rest of his naked body, his was covered in small bruises and love marks, there was even some bruising around his neck. 

 

_Think Phichit think. What happened? What am I missing? Who did I come here with?_

 

He didn't have to wait long for his questions to be answered. Phichit felt a small jolt run through the bite mark. His alpha was coming. He could feel the alpha’s pheromones start to saturate the entire room, he smelled like pine trees and firewood. Phichit couldn't remember ever being this sensitive to alpha pheromones or any other pheromones for that matter, his beta nature made him highly insensitive to them. The fact that he was so sensitive to this particular pheromones made it painfully clear that they belonged to his mate.

 

Phichit herd some rustling behind him and turned around just as he felt arms tighten around his waist effectively trapping him between the alpha and the bathroom counter. He looked into the mirror and was met with the sight of bouncing blonde curls, green eyes and a soft smile. He knew this person. Who was he again? 

 

_That’s right I met him on the plane, he sat next to me and we talked the entire ride over here. What was his name? Adam? James? Justin? Conner? Christian-_

 

“I’m glad you’re finally awake mon amour, I was starting to get worried. You’ve been asleep for almost 20 hours. You must have a nasty hangover. Luckily for you, I’m so thoughtful so I ran down to the convince store and bought you some medicine.” The man leaned into Phichit’s neck, softly nudging the bite mark. The way that he held Phichit made him feel like a toy, or a trapped animal. His uneasiness must have shown because the man gave him a puzzled look.

 

“What’s wrong Phit? Are you really not feeling ok?” He knew that the mans facial expression said concerned, but for some reason the emotion didn't quite reach his eyes. Phichit tried to break out of the hold, when he felt the man push against him even harder, he licked the sore bite mark on his neck, and felt a slight tingle run through his body.

 

“Eh sorry, but I don’t quite remember what happened, and how I got here, I’m terribly confused and uncomfortable at the moment. So can you please get off of me?” The alpha immediately jumped back. 

 

“Oh no, je suis très désolé mon petit ami, I had no idea. I’m terribly sorry. Do you remember anything at all?” Chris waited patiently for an answer an Phichit racked through his brain, his face were scrunched up in confusion as he desperately tried to remember. A small smirk appeared on Chris’ face. 

 

“Umm I remember that we met on the plane, you sat next to me. But that’s as much as I can remember. I don’t even recall your name to be completely honest.” Phichit saw a  flash of anger crossed the alpha’s face with the last statement, but just as suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared. 

 

“Ok let’s start again, my name is Christophe Giacometti or Chris for short. We did meet on the plane, and I hope I’m not being too honest but I knew you were my type from the moment I laid eyes on you. So being the flirt I am, I started chatting you up on the plane ride over here. But much to my surprise your flirting skills are even better then mine. Once we landed, you insisted on taking me out drinking. I tried to decline since I knew you were here on business, but you wouldn’t take no for an answer. You dragged me from bar to bar, and we drank A LOT. And can I just say, you can really hold your liquor, I’m impressed! After the last bar I called a car and we came here, and well one thing let to another and we ended up having sex. Oh and I’m really sorry about being rough, but you kept egging me on to go faster and harder, and well it’s hard to ignore the pleas of such a cute beta.” Chris smiled at Phichit, lightly blushing at the retelling of their night together. 

 

Phichit hitting on a cute guy, over drinking, and having one night stands was not out of the norm. Phichit waking up with a bond mark was. “Well what about this?” Phichit gestured towards his neck. “What the hell is this? Were you so out of control that you couldn’t stop yourself? This thing is for life you know, we’re tied for the rest of our days.”

 

Chris looked at him with a look of total confusion, “Phit, you begged me to mark you. I kept refusing but you kept rubbing your scent gland against my mouth, what was I supposed to do? We were in the middle of having sex and your smell was totally alluring. Plus you bit me too.” Chris lifted his shirt to reveal not one put several bite marks all over his chest. 

 

Phichit turned a deep shade of red when he saw the bite marks on the other man. Maybe he had begged to be mark, maybe this whole situation was because he didn’t know how to behave like a normal person and not act on every single impulse. The snappiness in his voice was completely gone when he addressed Chris again. “Chris I am so embarrassed, first for not remembering anything and secondly for trying to blame you for this.”

 

“Phit it’s ok, we both had a lot to drink. And I want to let you know that although we weren’t in our right minds when we formed this bond, it’s not something that I take lightly. After you finish up with your family here lets sit and talk about what we’re going to do next.”

 

“Oh my god, my family! What time is it? Did I miss the meeting? Where’s my phone?”

 

“Phit, you’ve got to calm down. You talked to your mother on Saturday night and told her you wouldn’t arrive until Monday, so you still have a couple of hours.”

 

“Monday? What day is it?”

 

“It’s Monday, 11:00 am.”

 

“Oh God…..Yuuri. I haven’t talked to Yuuri.”

 

“You did. Saturday night you called him to remind him to get on the train, and you were surprised when he told you he was already home. You don’t remember any of this Phit?”

 

“No…..I don’t remember anything. I’ll just call Yuuri to check  on him, I’m sure he’s worried.”

 

“He flew back to Japan remember? His mom fell and broke a hip so he flew home to stay with her. He said you weren’t going to be able to reach him for awhile since they were going to be in their village home away form the city. C’mon Phichit you have to remember that conversation, you guys were on the phone for like an hour and you were really upset. You even offered to fly to Japan to meet him after this but he wouldn’t let you. He insisted you take care of business here and then fly back to Russia to preform next week. When you finally agreed to do that you even changed your plane ticket home for later this week.”

 

 

“I did?” Phichit was more then confused, nothing that came out of Chris’ mouth sounded like things he would do, much less forget. 

 

“Now stop worrying about everything and get showered and dressed, or else your’e really going to miss that meeting. While you shower I’ll get us something to eat.”

 

Phichit jumped into the shower, the water was so hot it was practically scalding. He leaned into the water letting it run down his entire body, he was desperate to wash away everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours. He closed his eyes and left the steam and water relax him. As he stood in the hot water he suddenly remembered something- 

 

_“OH SHIT PHIT I SWEAR I DIDN-“_

_“Yea, yea just get to the train would ya?”_

 

He laughed at the memory, Yuuri could be such an airhead sometimes he always lost track of time. If he wasn’t there to remind him that it was time to go home, he’d probably dance all night. God he missed Yuuri, but from where was that memory from? He immediately felt a sense of dread fill him, he was definitely forgetting something important. Phichit got out of the shower and immediately started looking for his phone. He found it on the table next to the bed, he looked at his call log. All those calls that Chris said he made and received were right there. He actually had several calls from Yuuri logged on his phone, one to his mom, and even one to the airport. _So he was telling the truth._ He clicked on Yuuri’s contact and his phone started dialing. 

 

_Ring….Ring…..Ring…._

_I’m sorry the subscriber you are trying to reach is currently out of the area of service, please call back at a later time, thank you._

_Beep beep beep._

 

“I told you you wouldn't be able to reach him Phit.” Phichit practically jumped out of his skin when he herd the alpha talk from the doorway. How had he known that he was calling Yuuri?

 

“Ah well I just wanted to see if I might still reach him before he left the city. But n-no luck.” Phichit was well aware that there was a tremble in his voice but he was hoping that Chris wouldn’t notice.

 

“Well hurry up and get dressed, the food’s getting cold.”

 

“Okay.” With that, the alpha left the room, leaving Phichit alone again. He turned his attention back to his phone, checked his text messages next. No texts from Yuuri? How odd. He shot Yuuri a quick text.

 

_Hey Yuuri! Just checking on you, text me when you get a chance :)_

_-P_

 

Phichit got dressed quickly, choosing some simple dress pants and a high collar button-up to hide the bite mark on his neck. He combed his hair and walked out to the living area in their suite.

 

As they ate the sandwiches Chris had bought for them they made small talk, talking about everything from the weather to their families. The alpha seemed like a great person, sweet caring and nice, but Phichit just couldn't ignore his gut feeling that something was off about him. 

 

They hung around the room for a couple of hours until Phichit called the family driver to come pick him up. When the driver arrived Phichit ran back into the bedroom before leaving. Chris gave him a puzzled look.

 

“Forgot my phone! Phichit waved the phone is his hand with a smile. “The meeting shouldn’t take more then a couple of hours, I should be back before ten.” He leaned down and gave Chris a quick peck on the cheek.

 

Chris gave him a smile as he exited the suite. He pulled out his own phone and shot Victor a quick text-

 

_Everything is going according to plan ;)_

_My cute little beta believed everything I told him!_

_So you and Yuuri should have more than enough time_

_to yourselves before anyone goes looking for him._

_you’re welcome ;)_

_-C_

 

Chris couldn’t believe how easy everything was going, Phit was totally gullible. He actually expected more of a challenge from him.

 

 

*******

As Phichit exited the hotel he quickly spotted his car and made his way towards it. He reached to open the car door, when he remembered that conversation with Yuuri again-

 

_“OH SHIT PHIT I SWEAR I DIDN-“_

_“Yea, yea just get to the train would ya?”_

 

He hesitated for a moment before he got into the car. _Why can’t I remember when we had this conversation? When is this from? Did you get on the train Yuuri?_

 

“Sir? Sir?”

 

Phichit looked up in confusion. “Huh?”

 

“Are you ok Sir? You’re just standing there so I though something might be wrong.”

 

He looked at the driver with an apologetic smile, “Oh no, sorry I just remembered something that’s all.” He climbed into the car, securing his seat belt. 

 

“To the family home Sir?” the driver asked.

 

“No. To the airport. I’ll be taking the jet. Please inform the pilot.”

 

“Of course Sir.”

 

_I need to get back to Russia. I need to see Yuuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooohhhhh Phichit did you remember something else? ;)
> 
> Once again thank you guys for reading, and thank you for your support I always look forward to reading your comments and feedback :)


	10. Run...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's on the run, and some people just won't leave him alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small update! :)

As the driver headed to the airport Phichit debated about whether he should call or text his mother, he cringed as he imagined how mad she was going to be when she found out he wouldn’t be attending the meeting. He opted for the text message, short and to the point;

 

_Mom something came up, I won’t be at the meeting. Sorry, let’s reschedule._

_-P_

 

 

“We’ve arrived Sir. The jet has been fueled, the pilot is ready, and you’ve been cleared for departure.”

 

“Thanks for everything, have a safe drive back.” Phichit exited the car and walked towards the jet, he handed his passport to the attendant. He entered the jet and sat down, checking his phone. _Still no reply from Yuuri._ He was really worried now, it had already been a couple of hours, and even with crappy reception down in the villages he knew Yuuri would at least be able to receive texts. Throughout the entire ten hour flight he kept checking his phone for messages, but there was nothing. By the time they landed at Pulkovo Airport in St. Petersburg it was 6:30 am Tuesday morning. Phichit exited the plane quickly, he decided against a cab and called a private car instead. He thanked the captain and gave him strict orders to refuel and head back to Thailand immediately. Phichit had a suspicion that Chris had probably already figured out he was back in Russia. And if Chris did decide to follow him out here, he figured he at least had a five hour advantage. 

 

Once his car arrived he asked the driver to take him home. As they drove through the rainy streets of St. Petersburg his phone started vibrating, text message after text message flooded his phone. Most were angry texts from his mom and some from his dad, however there were two messages from numbers he didn’t recognize. He opened the first one;

 

_Mr. Chulanont,_

_It was a shame you couldn't be at the meeting today. It’s my understanding that you had an urgent matter to attend to. I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other soon._

_-JJ_

 

He stared at the screen, since when did JJ have his number? _My mother must have passed him my number, great._ He kept rereading the text, for some reason it seemed like more of a threat then a casual message. _Seeing me soon? I hope not._ He moved on to the last message and nearly dropped his phone;

 

_Phit. It’s almost midnight and you're not here. You're not at the airport either, where oh where did you run off to? Are we playing hide and seek?_

 

_See you soon:)_

_-C_

 

Phichit looked for the time stamp on the message, _When did he sent this? Only two hours after I left the airport? He’s right behind me. I need to make it home as soon as possible._ He looked at the road ahead, they were already on the main street and he could make out the faint outline of their apartment building ahead. When the car finally pulled up to the curb Phichit quickly paid the driver and walked into the lobby. As he headed for the elevator he turned back towards the receptionist. 

 

“Excuse me, my name is Phichit Chulanont and I live in the penthouse, and I’ve been having some trouble with a stalker lately. So if anyone comes looking for me, could you please tell them I'm out on business and then give me a call?” He quickly scribbled down his number and gave it to her with a worried smile. The young receptionist looked at him with a concerned expression and shook her head in agreement;

 

“Of course! Are you sure it wouldn’t be better to get the police involved?”

 

“No, no. I’m sure it’s nothing I can't handle. Just a heads up would be nice.”

 

“Is there anyone is particular I should be looking out for?”

 

“Yes, an alpha by the name of Chris. Tall, curly blonde hair, a darker undercut, and green eyes. He has a heavy French accent.”

 

The receptionist promised to give him a call if she saw the alpha lingering around the apartments, he felt a lot better knowing that he had a second pair of eyes looking out for him. He made his way into the elevator and inserted his keycard for the penthouse. The elevator ride seemed to take an eternity, he checked his phone again, still no reply from Yuuri. As he stepped into their home he was instantly relaxed by the familiar sight. The blinds were drawn so he had a perfect view of the dark and stormy city, his eyes were drawn to the corner couch where Yuuri’s clean dance clothes laid in a pile. He walked over to them and touched them softly, “Yuuri?” He called out his name even though he knew he wasn’t there. He walked into he kitchen and saw Yuuri’s unwashed expresso cup in the sink, _He must have been in a hurry Saturday morning._ Phichit continued to walk through their home looking for any sign that Yuuri had recently been there, but he found none. As he opened the door to Yuuri’s room he was met with the scent of fading cigarette smoke. That was a red flag for Phichit. _Yuuri doesn’t smoke and neither do any of our friends. Who was smoking in here?_ He walked over to the closet and pulled it open, all of his clothes were gone, his suitcases too. It certainly looked like he had packed for a long trip.

 

Phichit sat on Yuuri’s bed, pulling his knees up to his chest he gently laid his head on them. 

 

“What am I missing here? What can’t I seem to remember?” The feeling of helplessness was driving Phichit insane. He was wound up with fear and guilt. When he checked his phone for the hundredth time and still saw no reply from Yuuri, he decided he needed to try someone else. So he dialed Mari.

 

_Ring. Ring. Ring-_

 

“Moshi moshi Phichit. How can I help you?”

 

“Ah Mari! Finally someone answered! I was just calling to check on your mom. How’s she doing?”

 

“My mom?…She’s fine, she actually just left to Kyoto with my dad to celebrate their anniversary. Not that I don’t appreciate you asking…but why are you asking about my mom?”

 

“Kyoto? Can she travel with a broken hip? And did Yuuri go with th-“

 

“…..broken hip? My mom? What are you talking about? And what do you mean if Yuuri went with them, he’s in Russia…..isn’t he?”

 

Phichit felt the blood drain from his face, he had been right. Something was terribly wrong.

 

“PHICHIT. PHICHIT.”

 

“Huh? I’m sorry I’ll have to call you back Mari.”

 

“What’s going on Chulanon-“

 

_Beep._

 

His heart was racing. W _here’s Yuuri?_ He immediately dialed the only other person who might have a clue to where he was, and as the phone rang he prayed that Yuuri was safe.

 

“Hey Phichit, are you back from Thailand already?”

 

“Yeah….I just landed not that long ago actually….Leo have you seen Yuuri?”

 

“…..Yuuri? Didn’t you say he was sick? We haven’t seen him since Saturday night.”

 

“I-I said he was sick?”

 

“Yea….that’s what your text said. You sent me a text late Saturday night, saying that you had talked to Yuuri when he got home and that he wasn’t feeling too well…you said he’d probably be out for the majority of this week. You did send that didn’t you?”

 

Phichit let his phone drop to the floor. _It was a lie….everything that Chris told me was a lie. Why can’t I remember anything damnit. Where’s Yuuri?_

 

“Phit! Phit! Hey can you hear me?” Phichit gently picked up the phone and stared at the screen. 

 

“Leo…I didn't send that text. And….I can’t find Yuuri, can you meet me somewhere?”

 

“Of course, text me where you want to meet, Guang and I will get dressed and meet you.”

 

His phone beeped at him as he ended the call with Leo, he was low on battery but Mari was calling him. He held his breath and answered.

 

“Phichit, what’s going on? Where’s my brother?”

 

“Mari…..I don’t know how to tell you this but….Yuuri’s missing. I…I can’t find him anywhere and he’s not picking up his phone. I knew I shouldn’t have left for Thailand, something was off from the very beginning. Now there’s a crazy alpha right on my tail and I’m pretty sure our place is being watched so I can’t even stay here.”

 

“……Phit I need you to listen to me. First, pack a bag. Garb anything essential and get out of there _now._ After we end this call, I need you to leave your cellphone there, if they’re watching your place they’re more than likely tracing your phone as we speak. And lastly I need you to write down this address I’ll meet you there. I’m on my way and I’m bringing a friend. See you soon.”

 

_Beep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit run!
> 
> Mari doesn't seem to miss a beat! Wonder who she's bringing ;)
> 
> PLEASE READ***I've gotten several comments over the past couple of updates regarding the future outcome of Yuuri and Victor's relationship. Some people are hoping that they fall in love at some point, and others don't want them to. I feel like I have to address this topic because I don't want to lead people on. I know my tags mention a possible "happy ending", but a happy ending could mean a lot of different outcomes it honestly depends on who the happy ending is geared towards. If the happy ending was in favor of psychotic Victor, it would be a very different ending then one in favor of Yuuri, or even Phichit for that matter. And although I don't want, nor feel like I should give away the entire story, I do have to be honest and say that I can't, and will not let Yuuri fall in love with such an abusive Victor. It's just not going to be one of those story's, I never planned for it to be, and I'm sorry if this upsets you or disappoints you. There will definitely be a relationship between the two, I mean at some point they'll become a bonded pair, it's just not going to be a lovey dovey relationship. This story was meant to be dark, Yuuri is going to suffer, however that doesn't mean he's going to be helpless forever. And in trying to keep some of the mystery in the story I'm going to leave it at that. Once again thank you for staying with me so far, I appreciate all your support and feedback:)


	11. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's still on the run.
> 
> Mari arrives with her guest :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run Phichittttttttt! ;(

With Phichit gone for the rest of the night, Chris decided to relax and watch a movie while he waited for his mate to return. He had a lot of things planned for when he came back, and if Chris got his way the night was going to be full of activities, most of which included the toys he had laid out on the bed. Two hours into the movie his phone started ringing, he assumed it was Victor and answered without so much of a glance at the screen. 

 

“Everything’s fine Vitya, please learn to relax mon cheri.”

 

“Is that so?” A familiar taunting voice answered Chris. “Well that’s interesting considering that Mr. Chulanont never made it to the meeting.”

 

“What bullshit are you spewing now JJ? He left two hours ago.”

 

“Let me repeat myself…Your lovely little Phichit never came to the meeting. He actually kept us waiting for over an hour, before he texted his mother with some excuse that he had an urgent matter to resolve…You want to know what I think? I think he’s on his way back to Russia.”

 

“That’s impossible his passport’s in the-“ He suddenly remembered that Phichit had ran back into the bedroom shortly before leaving, he jumped off the couch and rushed into the room. He quickly dumped everything out of Phichit’s bag and discovered that the passport was gone. ‘ _What a sly little beta. So you decided to run, let’s see how far you’ll get.’_

 

“He outsmarted you Chris.”

 

_Beep._

 

Chris took his cellphone and hurled it into the mirror, shattering it into a thousand pieces. He calmly walked over to the mess and picked up his phone, he made a call and waited for the other to pick up.

 

“It’s me, I need a plane ticket back to Russia immediately…Oh and I’m going to need that apartment keycard.”

 

_Beep._

 

********

 

The moment that Mari had ended the call, Phichit went into overdrive mode. He ran into his room emptied his backpack of everything he didn't need and started packing. He filled his backpack with clothes, hygiene products, his laptop, and camera. Then making his way to the linen closet he emptied the third shelf, once he removed the last stack of towels his safe came into view. Phichit punched in his code and pulled out all the money he had. It wasn’t a much, but he knew it would come in handy in case he didn’t have access to his bank cards. He pulled the backpack closed, pulled on a dark oversized hoodie and jacket and then a baseball cap to hide his face. Phichit knew he wouldn’t look out of place given the current freezing weather outside, and giving his room one last look he turned to leave but stopped when something caught his eye. There sitting on his dresser was a picture of himself and Yuuri. He remembered that day perfectly, it was after Yuuri’s first performance as Prima Ballerina. They were surrounded by the bouquets of flowers that the audience had thrown on the stage for Yuuri. He had been so happy that he had cried. That photograph had captured every emotion perfectly, Yuuri was grinning from ear to ear as tears ran down his face and Phichit was next to him smiling just as big. His arms were wrapped around the smaller omega, and the omega’s arms were wrapped around his neck, Phichit could almost feel Yuuri’s lingering touch even as he stood alone in the room. He thought back on the day that Yuuri had called him crying after the week he had presented. Yuuri had voiced his concerns to Phichit about presenting as an omega ever since they were children, and Phichit had always been the one to assure him that even if he was an omega he’d always be around to protect him. So when it was finally confirmed that Yuuri was an omega, Phichit vowed to keep his promise. He followed Yuuri to Russia against Yuuri’s protests, he loved ballet just as much as Yuuri so why not pursue it together? He had been there when Yuuri practically vomited from the nerves and guilt of having to lie about his secondary gender. But it was the only way that Yuuri would be able to pursue his dream in Russia. Being one of the famous Katsuki heirs put enough of a target on him, the last thing the Katsuki’s wanted the world to know was that Yuuri was also a rare male omega. 

 

Phichit had been there for Yuuri through everything, he was there when he had been so anxious and nervous that he almost backed out of his audition at the ballet academy. He had been there when Yuuri first got his scent blockers, and they had made him so sick he couldn’t get out of bed for days. Every time some random alpha or beta had harassed Yuuri, Phichit had been there to stop it. He had seen Yuuri grow and prosper and become confident in everything that he did, that’s why it killed him to know that his best friend was somewhere out there alone. For the first time since they became friends, Phichit felt like he had failed Yuuri. A stream of tears started to flow down Phichit’s face as he started into the photo. _Yuuri…..I promised to protect you and I let you down, please forgive me…..I want to see your smile again._ He dropped his backpack on the floor and stuffed the photo inside. Once he secured it onto his back, he quickly made his way for the door. He left his phone sitting on the kitchen counter with a note attached for whoever came after him.

 

_Too slow._

_-P_

 

As he walked past the receptionist in the lobby he smiled at her, and made his way towards the front doors. Pulling his hood over his cap he reached out for the door and was startled when someone opened it for him. He looked up to thank the person and was met with dark hair and grey eyes. A man taller then Phichit with a dark undercut smiled back at him, his arm was around a smaller female with shoulder length dark hair and blue eyes, she also smiled at him. A shiver of fear ran through him as he nodded to the man, thanking him. The man simply smiled at Phichit and waved. Phichit couldn’t tell if he was being paranoid but the whole encounter with the smiling couple made him feel uneasy. He hastened his step and walked out into the rain to hail a cab. A minute or two later Phichit was in the back of a cab telling the driver where he needed to go. As the driver waited for a break in traffic to pull into the street, Phichit felt an all too familiar tingle run across the bond mark on his neck. A black SUV pulled onto the curb in front of the cab and Phichit watched in horror as Chris climbed out. Phichit hadn’t known the alpha long but he could easily tell that he was pissed. From the back seat of the cab he watched the alpha make his way towards the apartment entrance, right before he reached the door the alpha suddenly stopped. Almost as if sensing something he slowly turned in the direction of the cab. Phichit ducked immediately just as the cab finally pulled onto the street. 

 

His heart was beating so loudly that Phichit was sure the the driver could hear it, he took in deep breaths trying to calm himself before he had a full on panic. The cab quickly made its way downtown and stopped in front of a cafe, Phichit waved as he spotted Leo and Guang motioning for them to get into the cab. The final stop was the address that Mari had given Phichit. When they finally arrived to the address Phichit was surprised to see that it was an ordinary home on a cul-de-sac. As they exited the car, Phichit paid the driver and thanked him for his service. They made their way to the front door and Phichit found the key right where Mari said it would be, under a rock. The three of them made their way inside and discovered that not all was at it would appear from the outside. The living room area was covered in computers and all sorts of tablets. While the house itself look fairly average in size from the outside, it was much spacier and roomier inside, it had five bedrooms and six baths, a fully stocked kitchen, and monitors everywhere. As Phichit set his stuff down in one of the rooms he wondered who’s house it was, he knew for a fact it wasn’t Mari’s. Nothing in here was Mari’s aesthetic, and if he’d learn anything from the Katsuki’s over the years it was that less was more. This house was too cluttered to be Mari’s. 

 

Phichit walked back into the living room as Leo and Guang made their way out into the living area as well. There was a stiff silence until Leo finally broke it.

 

“So Phichit, please tell us what’s going on. And why are we in this house?”

 

“It’s a long story that I’m not really sure of myself, have a seat.” Phichit began to tell the couple everything that he could remember of the events that had happened over the past couple of days. He started with the strange request the Leroy’s had made asking him to fly to Thailand to sign business papers. He told them about Chris and how they had met on the plane. 

 

“I don’t remember anything after landing in Thailand to be completely honest. It’s almost like everything from Saturday night to Monday morning was completely erased. And when I finally came to-“ He unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his collar to show them the bite mark, “I was bonded with the alpha I met on the plane. When I told him I didn’t remember anything he proceeded to feed me all these lies. He told me I had spoken to Yuuri and that I had talked to my mom. That I was the one who changed my plane ticket home. And that Yuuri was in Japan. Nothing that he told me was true. He has to be involved with Yuuri’s disappearance I just know it.”

 

Leo and Guang spent the next couple of hours going over every detail that Phichit could remember. 

 

“After hearing everything you had to say, I’m convinced that you were drugged, raped, and bonded against your will Phichit…Have you dealt with that yet? Just because you can’t remember it doesn’t mean it didn't happen….are you ok?”

 

It was the first time in 72 hours that someone had asked Phichit how he was feeling. He felt an enormous pressure on his chest as some tears threatened to spill out of his eyes. He just shook his head in response.

 

“No Guang, everything that I’ve gone through is nothing compared to what Yuuri must be going through, I’m sure of it. I don’t think someone kidnapped him because he comes from a rich family. They kidnapped him because he’s an omega. It makes me sick to know that someone has my friend locked away somewhere doing god knows what to him…..I can deal with my personal issues later. Right now we need to focus on finding Yuuri.”

 

They stared at each other in silence, by then it was close to midnight and all of them were exhausted. Just as they were about to turn in for the night they herd footsteps outside and hushed voices. Phichit froze. He herd someone turning the door knob and the sound of a key sliding in. Everyone was holding their breath as the door finally opened revealing two figures in black.

 

*******

 

“….Mari…..fuck you scared us.” Phichit laughed nervously as she entered the door followed by a smaller figure. 

 

“Chulanont, stop being so jumpy.” Everyone looked at her in relief, happy to see the familiar alpha standing in the doorway. 

 

“So….who’s your friend?” asked Leo. Everyone turned their attention to the boy standing behind her. He was a small omega, around Yuuri’s height with light tan skin and all blonde hair except for a small patch of red that swept over his left eye. He smiled at them and waved.

 

“Ah this is Kenjirou Minami. He’s a friend of mine and I brought him along to help us. If anyone can help us track down Yuuri it’s him. Don’t be fooled by his small and cute demeanor, he’s been an informant for five years now. He deals with the underground world, when you told me Yuuri was missing I immediately deduced that he hadn’t been taken because he’s an heir. If he had been taken for that reason we would have received a ransom note or phone call by now. So the only other logical explanation is that someone took my baby brother because he’s an omega. And who deals with human trafficking more than the Mafia? That’s where Kenji comes in. He knows everyone associated with the Mafia, and if he doesn’t know them, he can certainly find out about them.”

 

Phichit looked at the small omega, he couldn’t believe that someone so small could do such a dangerous job for a living. He didn’t look any older then 18, and his happy little face made him look that much younger. Sensing his eyes on him, Kenji turned to look at Phichit, he took out one of his tablets and sat down, all the while never breaking eye contact with him. 

 

“Well it’s nice to meet everyone! Like Mari said my name is Kenji. I’m an informant. I’ve been dealing with the Mafia and other organized crime groups for years now. So I have a couple of questions for everyone…Who was the last person from you three to see Yuuri?”

 

“That would be us.” Guang shyly raised his hand. “We saw him on Saturday night around 8:00 pm. We were leaving the dance studio and Leo asked if he wanted to leave with us. Yuuri said no, that he would only be staying thirty more minutes or so. And when we left there were tons of security guards and people around….so we didn’t think it would be a bad idea to let him go home alone.” Guang’s voice got smaller and smaller as he talked, he was filled with guilt and couldn’t look anyone in the eye. Leo soothingly rubbed his back as he confirmed everything that Guang had said. 

 

Next Kenji turned his attention back to Phichit, “Can you think of anyone who showed an interest in Yuuri lately? Anyone stand out?” 

 

“Everyone was interested in Yuuri. I couldn’t take him anywhere because he was always the center of attention. Alphas, betas, and even on some rare occasions omegas themselves would come up to Yuuri. Everyone always wanted to dance with him, or take him out to dinner, or date him. You should see some of the comments people left on his instagram posts. They’re disgusting.”

 

“Did Yuuri ever show interest in anyone who approached him?”

 

“No. Of course not, Yuuri lived in his own little world. The only things that existed to him were ballet, his family, friends, and katsudon.”

 

“There’s no one that you can think of that Yuuri recently came in contact with that seemed suspicious?”

 

“Suspicious? Not rea-“ _The alphas on the train. The alphas on the train._

 

“Phichit?” Kenji waved his hand in front of Phichit’s face finally getting him out of his thoughts.

 

“About a month ago….we had a run in on the train with some strange alphas. It really shook Yuuri up….”

 

“And why’s that?” Everyone was looking at Phichit, waiting for an answer.

 

“Because….one of the alpha’s commented on how small Yuuri’s canines were for being an alpha….”

 

“How would he know how big his canines were?” Asked Mari from across the room.

 

“Well he had his thumb inside of Yuuri’s mouth….when Yuuri fell onto the alpha and smelled his pheromones…..it’s almost like he went into a trance. Yuuri blurted out that the alpha smelled good….I had never seen Yuuri react to an alpha like that before.”

 

“Those must have been some strong alpha pheromones to cause such a strong reaction from Yuuri…..Can you describe them for me?” Kenji kept jotting everything down on his tablet.

 

“Well the main one that freaked Yuuri out was pale skinned, with silver hair. He was sitting but I could tell he was tall, and he had these really icy blue eyes. I’m a beta so I’m not usually affected by pheromones, but even I could smell his….and I did not smell the same thing Yuuri did. His pheromones chilled my very bones, all I felt was fear.” Kenji had stopped tapping away at his tablet but didn’t say anything. “And he was accompanied by two other alpha’s, an angry green-eyed one with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. And the other one was a tall dark haired alpha with an undercut, really serious face and dark eyes.”

 

Kenji looked up at phichit with a distant look in his eyes. “Did you say….silver hair and icy blue…eyes?”  He suddenly grabbed his bag and started shuffling through tons of papers and folders scattering paper all over the floor. He stopped when he finally found what he was looking for, with trembling hands he turned around to face them.

 

“I-Is this…h-him?” Phichit looked at the paper he was holding, he gently took it from him, it was a photograph. It was blurry and grainy but even with the distorted picture, Phichit’s heart dropped as he recognized the alpha in the picture. It was the same alpha from the train no doubt about it. Phichit slowly nodded his head. 

 

“A-are you sure….” asked Kenji as he let himself drop to his knees.

 

“Yes….this is him. What’s wrong? Who is he?” Everyone looked at Kenji who was now struggling not to hyperventilate as he kneeled on the floor clutching his chest.

 

“…..Victor Nikiforov. His name is V-Victor Nikiforov and he’s the head of the Russian Mafia…if he’s the one who took Yuuri….” Kenji pulled up his shirt to reveal a legion of scars across his body. There wasn’t an inch on his chest, abdomen, or back that wan’t covered with some sort of slash-like scar. But what horrified Phichit the most was that carved right below his navel, were the initials **_VN_**.

 

_“I-If he’s the one who took Yuuri…..we might never see him alive again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kenji :( looks like Yuuri isn't the only one who's had a run in with Victor.
> 
> As always thank you for staying with me thus far:)


	12. Yes...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Yuuri and Victor.
> 
> ***Smut warning, you've been warned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update!  
> I had the awesome luck of experiencing a very stubborn kidney stone （＾∇＾）  
> ........it hurt so much, it was incredibly painful (T.T)
> 
> To make a long story short I've spent most of the week in the hospital, in pain, hoping to pass the damn thing so I wouldn't need to have surgery. Well my prayers were answered early yesterday morning and now I am back home! Just had to take some time to sleep and recover since my mother is watching me like a hawk ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ
> 
> So once again, sorry for late update! Bare with me these next couple of days, I'm still having some slight discomfort and mild pain ;( but I'll try to get back to my regular updating schedule ASAP!

Yuuri felt Victor set him down on the bathroom counter and watched as he turned on the water for the bath. He stayed perfectly still as he watched Victor pour different bottles into the running water and soon the tub was filled with light foamy bubbles. Yuuri turned his head towards the bathroom mirror and stared at his reflection. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the mixture of cum and spit was still running down his cheek and dripping onto his neck. He sight in the mirror made him sick, it made him _angry_. He was completely powerless and helpless here, he needed to find a way out. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt hands slide across his abdomen he stiffened up at the touch. 

 

“What a beautiful sight.” Victor whispered, gently smearing the sticky mixture towards the omega’s mouth. Victor rested his chin on the crook of Yuuri’s neck and stared into the mirror, fixated on Yuuri’s face. He gently rotated his body so he was facing Victor and let his hands drift down the omegas side until they reached his underwear. Victor took hold of the underwear and started pulling them down. Yuuri flinched every time Victor’s hands came in contact with his skin, and soon his entire body was covered in chills. He wanted to protest but the previous session left him exhausted and terrified. Victor took Yuuri’s arms and wrapped them around his neck, he didn’t dare remove them. “Hold on to me.” Taking his hands, he slid them under Yuuri’s bottom and with one final tug he peeled of the underwear. He carried Yuuri to the bathtub and he gently lowered him into the hot water. Yuuri tensed up in the tub once again, he expected the alpha to climb into the tub behind him, but instead he was surprised when he walked towards the opposite end of the bathroom. He watched as Victor quickly got undressed and showered. He exited the bathroom without another word. 

 

Yuuri let himself relax once he was sure Victor wasn’t going to come back into the bathroom. He let the hot water calm him before he began to furiously scrub every inch of his body. He scrubbed and scrubbed until his skin was red and irritated. He then proceeded to take the wash cloth and scrub his mouth and face repeatedly until he felt his lips bleed. He swished soapy water in his mouth until he was sure he’d vomit, and even then it wasn't enough. He leaned back into the hot water letting it engulf his body, and stared up at the ceiling. The water muffled out the noises and he was finally able to think. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander. _‘I need to get out of here….Where is here, exactly? Am I near the city? Is anyone looking for me?……I miss Phichit…-‘_

 

The bathroom door suddenly opened again, Victor walked into the bathroom wearing only pants. He started to make his way towards Yuuri, and with each step Yuuri's anxiety increased. “Bath time’s over Yuuri.” Victor reached into the bathwater and finding Yuuri’s arm lifted him up throwing him over his shoulder, once again he headed back into the bedroom. He threw Yuuri on the bed, and climbed onto the bed after him. Victor grabbed his leg and pulling Yuuri towards him, he situated himself in between the omega’s legs. Victor leaned over him putting a hand on either side of his head, trapping him. Yuuri trembled slightly as he kept eye contact with the man hovering over him. It took everything in him to not look away. _‘I’m not weak.’_

 

“I can tell you’re trying really hard to not show how scared you are…” Victor said to him with a grin, “…but I have to tell you Yuuri…your scent gives you away.” He leaned into Yuuri’s neck inhaling deeply. Yuuri held his breath as he felt Victor’s tongue trace small circles on his scent gland. He had to bite his lip to stop moans from spilling out of his mouth when he felt Victor start to slowly suck on his neck. He felt his nipples harden and warmth spread over his groin, he was starting to get hard. No matter what Yuuri did, he couldn’t do anything to stop his body from reacting to Victor’s touch. He had cover his mouth when he felt Victor’s hand glide down to his hardening member, and had to bite his finger when he felt Victor’s hands start to stoke him slowly. 

 

“You seem to be  enjoying this Yuuuurrrrri.” Victor said with a laugh. Something finally snapped inside of Yuuri and he pushed against Victor, but he barely budged. 

 

“Did I strike a nerve Yuuri?” Victor said as he caressed his face and trailed his hand down to his neck. He started to squeeze his throat, as he continued to talk into his ear.

 

“You want to be here don’t you Yuuri?”

 

“N-No.”

 

“You wanted to be captured right Yuuri?”

 

“N-No….y-you’re wrong.”

 

“Really?…Then why did you make it so easy to get you alone? Why did you stay behind in the studio?”

 

“I didn’t-“

 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri. You wanted to be caught.”

 

“No….stop it.”

 

“Yuuri, you like being here. You love being with me-“

 

“SHUT UP.”

 

“I bet you’ve been thinking about me since we met on the train-“

 

“SHUT UP.”

 

“You fell right into my lap Yuuri, I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you since that day either my angel.”

 

“No……no….I-It’s not true. I-I don’t want to be here.”

 

“Really? Then why are you still hard?” Victor asked as he touched the tip of Yuuri’s cock.

 

“I-I don’t want to be here. I-I don’t know why…” Yuuri pushed against Victor again, but he grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. He started to thrash and twist below Victor trying to pull free from his grasp, he kicked at the bedsheets below him. He pulled with all is might, but to no avail. Yuuri kept twisting and pulling until he felt canines nip at his neck, he stilled completely as panic washed over him.

 

“N-No….Victo-or please….don’t.”

 

“That’s better…now don’t move.” Victor climbed off the bed and reached into the nightstand next to the bed. He carefully pulled a dark blue tie out from the drawer, and then he leaned down to pick something up off the floor. He climbed back onto the bed and spread Yuuri’s legs apart as he took his position again. He threw whatever was in his hand on the pillow next to him and leaned over Yuuri, taking his wrists he wrapped the blue tie around them, tying them to the headboard. Yuuri’s arms were completely immobilized, and his fear grew with every second. Victor leaned in kissing him roughly, he slid his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth and started trailing his hand down to his chest. He took one of his nipples and roughly pinched and pulled on it until Yuuri yelped into his mouth. He laughed against the yelp and repeated the action to the other. 

 

As Victor continued to pinch and pull on his nipples, Yuuri felt slick start to drip out of him. He was in pain, he was being forced, but his body still reacted to Victor. He felt so embarrassed and disgusted that he turned his face away, breaking the kiss between them. Victor looked down at Yuuri, a string of saliva still connecting them. He turned his attention back to his nipples that were red from being pinched. He took one of them in his mouth as he felt Yuuri arch his back at the sensation.

 

“Ahh…..ahhhh….mmm ah….haaaa…..stop.” Victor enjoyed the look of pain and confusion on Yuuri’s face. He knew that he didn’t want to be feel pleasure, but his omega body didn’t give him much of a choice. He knew that his alpha pheromones brought out Yuuri’s omega no matter how much he tried to hold it in. He finally left the omega’s chest alone as he lowered his body and kissed his inner thighs. He lifted his thighs so they rested over his shoulders, and held his waist to keep him still. He slowly brought his mouth to the omegas cock and licked an agonizing slow stripe across the head. 

 

“Pl-Please……stop Victor. Please…..” Yuuri could feel his conflicting emotions rage inside of his mind and body. He didn’t _want_ this, but at the same time it felt so _good_. Victor’s words kept playing over and over in his head, _‘You want to be here….You wanted to be captured’_ It couldn’t be true, it wasn’t true, he had to keep a hold of his sanity. 

 

“Yuuri, I’m going to treat you to something.” He didn’t even have time to register what the alpha had said when he felt Victor swallow him whole. The wet and warm sensation from the alpha’s mouth was too much for Yuuri. He felt his mind go blank, he couldn’t form a single cohesive thought, all that Yuuri could feel was pleasure. He didn’t even fight the moans and whimpers that poured out of his mouth, the way Victor’s tongue wrapped it’s self around his cock was making his toes curl. He watched as the alpha’s head bobbed up and down, a steady pressure growing in his groin. Victor looked at him, as he came up one last time finally letting go of the omega’s cock. He smiled at him as he took in the sight of Yuuri’s disoriented and dazed look.

 

“I told you Yuuri, you want to be here. You want to be touched by me right? There’s no one else. No one else is looking for you. I’m the only one who cares about you. “

 

Victor trailed more kisses down his thighs as he slid his fingers down to the omega’s ass. He slid a finger towards the wet entrance, and without warning shoved it in. Yuuri let out a scream as Victor forcefully shoved in another two fingers. He slid them in and out at a relentless pace, and watched as Yuuri cried and twisted in misery. The omega continued to struggle, furiously trying to kick Victor away. Victor’s patience finally snapped as he lunged at the pillow.

 

“I told you to stay still….” Yuuri watched in horror as Victor brought a small knife towards his chest. He immediately stopped struggling as the blade slowly slid down over his abdomen. He closed his eyes as he waited for the first cut. He felt the blade push down with greater pressure as it drew nearer to his navel, he held his breath, preparing for the unavoidable pain. But it never came.

 

**//**

 

Victor had watched the knife dance on Yuuri’s chest, he was mesmerized by the red trail it left behind as it glided across his smooth skin. He couldn’t wait to draw out the first drops of blood, to mark him as his. But as he applied more and more pressure, he couldn’t seem to make the slice across his skin. His hand trembled as he applied more and more pressure, his alpha howled at him. He didn't want to hurt the omega, at least not in that way. He felt frustrated, and angry. He was not weak, and he was certainly not weak towards a simple omega. He threw the knife with such force that it landed right above the omegas head, sinking into the mattress. Yuuri looked absolutely terrified, he was on the brink of a meltdown, and that _excited_ him. He glanced down to see his fingers still lodged inside of Yuuri, he spread his fingers apart stretching Yuuri in the process. He laughed when he felt the omega yelp from the stretch. He shoved his fingers in as far as they could go, and held his hips down when he felt the omega start to squirm away. As he pulled his fingers out he hit a bundle of nerves, and immediately felt the omega tighten up around his fingers.

 

“Oh Yuuuuri, I’ve found _it_.” He stroked the same spot again and watched as the omega’s hole squeezed around him. Every time Victor slid his fingers in and out he made it a point to hit that specific spot. His nostrils flared as he felt more and more slick drip out of the omega. Yuuri was a moaning and panting mess, his face and chest were red, and his cock was leaking, Victor knew that he was close. Victor himself was hard as a rock inside his pants, but he knew it wasn’t time yet. _Not yet_. It was however increasingly difficult for him to remain in control, the smell of an aroused omega was filling his nostrils, his instincts were screaming at him to bite and claim Yuuri. He kept diving his fingers into Yuuri, he kept abusing the the bundle of nerves that kept Yuuri a blubbering mess. He kept incessantly building the pressure in the omega to an almost undesirable level, and as he felt him tighten and twitch more and more he whispered to him,

 

“You want to be here, right Yuuri? You’re enjoying this right?”

 

With a small whimper that was barely audible over the obscene noises, he replied “.. _Yes…”_

 

Victor smiled as he pushed his fingers in one more time and sank his teeth into the omega.

 

**//**

 

Yuuri was too far gone from the over stimulation every time that Victor hit _that_ spot inside of him. He could feel the way his slick poured out of him, it had been so painful at first, but now all he could feel was pure joy every time Victor’s fingers pressed into him. He had lost all sense of rationality, and let his omega take over. Every time he felt the alpha hum in approval of his moans, his mind would cloud over a little more until a thick fog blocked his senses completely. He had barely been able to decipher what the alpha was saying, all he wanted to do was please the alpha so that he would continue to send waves of pleasure through him. 

 

_“You want to be here, right Yuuri? You’re enjoying this right?”_

 

Yuuri didn’t even have to think about the answer. Yes. Yes, because it felt good. Yes because _his_ alpha told him he liked being here. Yes because _his_ alpha said he wanted to be here. Yes. _He_ wanted to be here. 

 

“… _Yes…”_

The heat he felt coiled up inside of him finally exploded, he felt himself completely come undone when the alpha bit down on his skin. He felt the hot and sticky liquid shoot onto his stomach and chest, some even landed on Victor's hair. The sensation of finally being able to come, dulled the pain from the bite on his thigh but he still felt the sting. And as Yuuri slowly came down from his euphoric state, he felt the next series of bite marks that were placed all over his inner thighs, and one right above his left breast. The last bite hurt, but he was too exhausted to do anything other then whine. His eyelids felt incredible heavy as he let himself fall to sleep. The omega's dreams were filled with nothing but images of Victor and his words,  _'You want to be here.'_

 

_I do?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not yet, not yet ;) It's coming just not yet!
> 
>  
> 
> Wonder what Victor's trying to do........hmmmmmm ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ
> 
> ***Thanks for reading! And as alway's I always appreciate your support, feedback, and comments <3


	13. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor offers Yuuri an interesting opportunity?
> 
> And some Yurio and Beka insight :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What another update? :)
> 
> I've been in bed all day, my wheels were turning ;)

When Yuuri awoke he was surprised to see that not only was he cleaned up, but he was also dressed, in his clothes. He got up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom. And as he stood in front of the mirror he recognized his outfit, a simple black t-shirt and some black jeans, both of them were a gift from Phit. His heart constricted painfully as the reality of his situation set back in. He was trapped, he had been kidnapped, and he had been violated twice in the last couple of hours. He felt tears start to rise again, but he furiously shook his head, he wasn’t going to give Victor or anyone else in this house the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He wouldn’t cry, and he wouldn’t break down. Yuuri thought back to all the conversations he had had with his parents. To Yuuri it had been a death sentence to know that he was an omega. He thought his life was over the moment he experienced his first heat, he wasn’t ignorant to he fact that there were still some people who wanted omegas solely for the purpose of sex. He knew there were many people who saw omegas as the lowest of the low, just some sex-craved whores who stole alphas away. Yuuri knew that once people knew he was an omega the harassing would get worse, he knew that he would have to return home to his family, were they could watch him. Which meant he would have to eventually give up on his dream of being a professional ballerina. 

 

His family wouldn’t have it, especially his sister. They always talked to Yuuri with uplifting words. They always taught him that he was more then his secondary gender, that his omega status did not get to determine the rest of his life. That being an omega wouldn’t stop him from achieving his goals in life, so then why was he in this situation? He understood that not everyone was as open minded as his family, but this situation was something that he could have never imagined. He knew that as soon as he came clean about being a male omega he would have interested suitors contacting his family, he knew that other wealthy families would want him to marry their sons or daughters in an effort to establish a business contact with his parents. He was prepared for _that._ He was not prepared for this.

 

He stared back at the person in the mirror, they look tired. No matter how long Yuuri looked in the mirror, his mind refused to acknowledge that the small, pale man with large bags under his eyes and a huge mark on his neck was him. He touched the surface of the glass, trying to connect with himself but all he felt was the smooth cold surface. Everything in this place was cold, there was no warmth. Even his eyes that were usually a honey color, looked cold and lifeless. He brought his hand up to his neck and gently touched the large purple mark over his scent gland, he couldn’t believe how sensitive he was. Yuuri couldn’t believe how he had agreed with Victor. _How could he?_ He was ashamed, he had let that monster get into his head. A couple of moments of pleasure was all that it had taken to get inside his mind. He felt heat rise up to his face, all these emotions were bubbling inside of him. But the most prominent one was anger. He was angry at himself, how could he let that alpha dominate his thoughts like that? Yuuri refused to let it happen again.

 

‘ _I'm not here because I want to be. I was brought here. Against my will. I will get out of here. I will escape. I will go home. I don’t want to be here, and I refuse to stay here.’_

 

 

_Knock………Knock knock._

 

“WHAT.” Yuuri was sure that it was Victor and his anger boiled to the surface, he braced himself to face the alpha. The door opened suddenly with a bang, it wasn’t Victor. Standing in the doorway was a blonde alpha with angry green eyes, and long blonde hair that was braided on one side, and next to him was a tall, dark haired alpha with black eyes. Yuuri recognized them immediately, they were the pair of alphas who had attacked him at the train station, _they_ were the reason he was here. 

 

“There you are I’ve been look-“ The blonde alpha stopped mid sentence to sniff the air, “You reek of Victor…..did that impatient asshole mark you already?” His face softened considerably as he stepped towards Yuuri reaching out to touch his face. Yuuri couldn’t help it, his reaction was to run. He turned suddenly trying to make a run for it but his ankle gave out sending him face first into the floor.

 

“Beka pick him up hurry.” Yuuri herd heavy footsteps come up behind him and then felt those large hands wrap around his body again. He panicked. He started to kick and scream trying to brake loose from the alphas hold, his heart was beating a mile a minute as he continued to struggle.

 

“STOP MOVING.” The loud booming voice from the alpha holding him startled Yuuri into submission. 

 

“DON'T…use your alpha voice Beka. I think he’s just scared…..Hey piggy, we’re not here to hurt you. Quite the opposite. I came to take a look at your ankle. And bring you down for breakfast.”

 

Yuuri just stared back at the blonde alpha. He couldn’t decide if the alpha was trying to be nice, or condensing. “Do you not speak English or something?” Yuuri only managed to nod.

 

“Tsk….Beka put him on the counter.” The other alpha obeyed as he set Yuuri on the counter. He watched as the blonde alpha inspected his ankle, quietly muttering to himself.

 

“Your ankle should be completely healed in a week or two. It isn’t broken, and the swelling has already gone down. My name is also Yuri, but I go by Yura. This is Beka, but that’s just my nickname for him, people usually call him Otabek. We’re a pair, and by the terrified pheromones you’re secreting I can tell you probably remember us.” 

 

“Yes. I remember you….Why would you bring me here?”

 

Yura and Beka looked at each other before Beka answered, “Because Victor told us to bring you. It was an order that we had to carry out, nothing personal.” 

 

“Come on piggy, we’ll be late for breakfast and then Victor will really throw a fit.” Yura motioned for Yuuri to walk behind them. As they exited the bathroom Yura pointed to an elegant dresser at the far left of the room.

 

“That’s yours. All your clothes are in that. Beka grabbed your clothes from home, he thought you’d be more comfortable in your own clothes.”

 

“How’d you get inside my house?”

 

“Huh? We’ve had a key to your place since the day you had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with Victor. Beka’s even been in there when you and your friend were sleeping.” 

 

Yuuri’s heart started pounding again. He had been right, someone had been watching him at home. He thought back to all those nights when he had herd little noises that jolted him out of sleep. Or those times he woke up feeling like there was someone else in his room. Just who were these people? Yuuri watched as Yura and Beka headed for the bedroom door, he followed them curious to see what the rest of the place looked like. He had imagined that the place was big, the shear size of the room he had been in was huge, but he would have never guessed that this place was so massive. The hallway itself seemed to stretch forever, and then came all the twists and turns and different staircases. Yuuri did his best to pay attention and map it away in his brain. The entire place was just as lavish and elegantly decorated as the bedroom. What looked like expensive art pieces decorated the walls and there seemed to be an abundance of fresh flowers everywhere. After what seemed like an hour walk they arrived to the dinning room. Yuuri made a mental note that it seemed like the house had five stories, with the room he was in at the top floor. Otabek pulled the door open for Yuuri, and told him to sit.

 

“Victor and everyone will be arriving shortly. Do not leave this room.” He nodded in understanding. Yura looked over at Yuuri and nodded, “We’ll be back, we forgot something in the car.” They shut the door behind them and then Yuuri was alone. He looked down at the silverware before him, he reached for the knife. As he sat there holding it he wondered if he’d be able to hurt someone with it. He decided against it and put it  back, he just didn’t have the stomach to do such a thing. As he sat there in silence he herd voices getting closer and closer to the door, he looked over as it opened and Victor entered the room. 

 

 

*******

 

As Yura and Beka made their way towards the front door, Yura kept scrunching up his face as if he was deep in thought. 

 

“What’s wrong Yura? Something you want to talk about?” Beka gently pulled the smaller alpha towards him as they kept walking. 

 

“Do…..do you think we did the right thing?” His mate’s question completely took Beka by surprise. 

 

“Yura….why the question?” 

 

“It’s, it’s just that he’s so young Beka. He’s only two years older then me. A year older than you. We both know what’s going to happen to him. We herd plenty of samples last night….’

 

As they reached the car Beka popped the trunk open and sighed, “What exactly is your definition of ‘right thing’? Because we brought these two men to die.”

 

Yura looked at the two men that were bound and gagged in the trunk of their car. Beka was right, these men came here to die. Victor would kill them in a few hours, and yet he felt no sympathy for them. It was just that piggy omega. Maybe it was because of all his screaming the night before, or maybe it was the way that he looked this morning. When they had crossed paths on the train the omega was definitely carrying more weight then he was now. He looked stressed out and miserable. He knew just how crazy Victor was, and he knew it was only going to get worse. Victor was a cruel man, he enjoyed toying with his victims, killing them slowly. With Yuuri however, he had called it, Victor wasn’t going to kill him. No. He was going to drive him to the point of insanity, it’s almost like he wanted another tortured soul to match his own.

 

“These rats are scum. Hurry up so we can go eat.” Yura turned his heel and waited for Beka to unload their guests. They begged with muffled words and tears as the pair shoved them through the basement door. They chained each one to a metal chair and made their way back to the front door. 

 

“Ah Yura, you have a bit of blood on your jacket.” Beka cleaned it off with a paper towel and tossed it into the trashcan as they made their way back to the dinning room. Everything was just as Yura had pictured, Victor was sitting at the head of the long table, he had Yuuri next to him. Mila was there laughing away at something Emil had said about Michele. He and Beka took their seats across from Yuuri. The omega was just looking at his plate of food, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. He sighed as he started to dig into his food. He kept his eyes glued on the omega.

 

*******

 

“Eat.” It was a command not an option that Victor had given Yuuri. He felt his hand pick up the fork and spear some scrambled eggs. It was almost like an out of body experience. Yuuri could see himself trying to pick up the eggs, but it didn’t feel like him.  He felt like some sort of empty shell. His hand was trembling horribly and it was making it near impossible to actually pick up any of the egg. Yuuri felt a light gentle brush against his shoulder and turned to look at who had touched him and was met by a concerned looking alpha. 

 

“Hey do you need some help?” Yuuri looked at the alpha next to him. She had vibrant red hair, and blue eyes, but unlike Victor’s hers were kind. She smiled at him, as she released some calming pheromones for him. Yuuri felt himself immediately calm down. The alpha took his hand and soothingly rubbed it, “You must be really tense, if you’d like I can help feed you if you’re shaking is too-“

 

“Mila. Get your hands off of him.” Yuuri was suddenly overpowered by strong alpha pheromones that were radiating off of Victor. Anger permeated the room, and he could feel Victor’s eyes burning a hole in the back of his head.

 

“Victor, I was simply trying to relax-“

 

“I don’t care…I said, don’t touch him.”

 

“Vitya you’re being ridiculous, can’t you see he’s scared? Wouldn’t you rather he be comfortable around us?”

 

“If he’s scared I’ll comfort him. I’m his alpha.”

 

“You haven’t claimed him! He’s not your pair.” At that instant a cup of coffee went flying through the air, it barely missed Mila’s head as it collided and shattered onto the wall behind her.

 

“I said, don’t….touch…him.” Victor let out a loud growl as he stood up from the table. Everyone froze, no one dared to move as Mila stood up as well.

 

“Vitya…..are you crazy?”

 

“You’re just lucky I didn’t bring my knives down. If I had, you’d be dead right now.”

 

“Ha….don’t forget who trained you with those knives after my father retired-“

 

“Enough Mila.” This time it was Yura who intervened. “Sit down, finish your breakfast and don’t touch Yuuri.”

 

Mila looked over at Yura before she sat down, throwing Victor one last icy glare. The rest of the meal was spent in silence, Yuuri had a few bites of egg and a cup of coffee but that’s all that he could stomach, the rest of his plate was untouched. There was a sudden knock at the dinning room door, everyone looked up.

 

“Come in.” Victor called from his seat. A servant came into the room, “Sir, your father Mr. Nikiforov is here to see you.” As she stepped aside an alpha stepped into the room, he was identical to Victor. The only thing that gave him away as the father were the wrinkles that surrounded his eyes and mouth. Other then that he had the same head of silver hair and cold blue eyes. Mr. Nikiforov looked at everyone in the room, his eyes finally landing on Yuuri. He studied Yuuri as he looked the omega up and down, “I though I smelled an omega. You have quite the sweet scent.” Yuuri didn’t know why, but this Nikiforov scared him even more then the other. 

 

“Ah that’s because it’s his second day off his scent blockers…Father how are you?” Victor quickly got up and crossed the room to meet his father. As they exited the room, Victor turned back to them and said “Otabek, take Yuuri back up to my room.” Otabek nodded as Victor closed the door behind him. 

 

*******

 

As Victor entered his study with his father he sat behind his desk, giving his father his full attention.

 

“Father, what brings you here?”

 

“I came to see my son. Can’t an old man check in on his son every once in a while?”

 

“You haven’t been back to this house since mother died. So your visit takes me by surprise that’s all.” Victor tilted his head towards his father. He hated when people lied to him. He knew there was another reason for his visit.

 

“I herd that Yura and Otabek found the rats that cause the ambush the other day.”

 

“That’s right, they’re actually here. I’m going to play with them while I get some information out of them.”

 

“Listen Vitya…I got a call this morning. Looks like the Italians have resurfaced. And they’re out for my head, and yours.” There it was. Victor knew his father only insisted on seeing him face to face when things were bad. 

 

“And who’s leading the valiant effort?”

 

“Celestino Cialdini.” Victor froze. He couldn’t have herd that right, Celestino Cialdini was the previous head of the Italian Mafia and Victor had been the one to personally kill him two years ago.

 

“That’s impossible, I killed him. I personally sliced his neck and watched him bleed out on the floor.” The Italians had always been a problem, they pushed back every time that the Russian’s got an upper hand in anything. They had pushed back especially hard when Victor succeeded his father. Celestino had actually been the first person to put a bounty on his head. He had sent a little omega to his property to snap a picture of the Russian leader. It had been Yura who spotted the omega in the tree and brought him down to the basement. Victor had really enjoyed his playtime with the small omega, it turned out he was an informant, and all he wanted was a picture. He had made sure the omega never forgot his face or name. He got chills as he remembered the thrill of slashing the little omega allover until he begged to die. The only reason Victor hadn’t killed him was because the omega was just a kid. After that he had flown to Italy, with Mila and used her to seduce Celestino. She had brought him to a hotel room where Victor was waiting for him. What followed was a quick slice across his throat, a couple of deep stabs to the chest, all the vital points. Victor had sat in silence as the man bled out on the hotel carpet. It had to be a lie. Celestino was dead.

 

“Vitya, I’m not sure what happened but Celestino didn’t die that night. He personally called me on my cellphone. Just to tell me he was alive and that we would be seeing him soon.” 

 

“So he called you on your cellphone? How far does this infestation go? I’ll take care of it.” 

 

“I know you’ll handle it. Now about that omega.”

 

“What about him?” 

 

“Why is he here?”

 

“To be my mate.” Mr. Nikiforov studied Victor’s face as a small smile spread across his lips.

 

“Are you in love with him Vitya?”

 

“In love? No. I wouldn’t call it that. It’s more like, I want to shatter him....I want to see what happens if I shatter him.” Victor shot his father a blinding smile. 

 

“You want to shatter him?”

 

“Yes. Beyond repair.” Another blinding smile and a bit of laughter . Mr. Nikiforov looked at his son in adoration, Vitya was still Vitya.

 

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

 

Victor leaned back in this chair bringing his finger to his lips, it was something that he had learned from his father. “Well for starters I plan to play him for his freedom. Then I plan to take something very precious to him and soil it to the point that he can never look at it the same way. I plan to engrave myself so deeply in his mind and body that he’ll never be able to leave me. Because, I’m _never_ going to let him go.”

 

“We’ll if you plan to keep him here forever you better mark him soon, because if I come back and he’s still unmarked. I’ll claim him myself.” 

 

“I’d kill you.” Mr. Nikiforov laughed at the threat and turned to exit the room.

 

“I’m being serious Victor, he smells like he’s on the verge of his heat. Don’t forget that you’re not the only alpha without a pair in this house. An omega in heat won’t be able to resist anyone. That means he’ll settle for any unpaired alpha in this house.”

 

“I know.” Victor watched as his father left the study and closed the door. He smiled, so he had been right, Yuuri was on the verge of his heat, that’s why it had been so easy to manipulate him last night. If the medical records Otabek had given him were correct, Yuuri hadn’t had a heat in over two years. The suppressants he had been using were able to suppress the heat as long as he took them daily, but now that he had gone more then two days without them, there was nothing to hold it back. The time was coming.

 

He left his study, and headed back to his room. As he rounded the hallway, he was hit with a wave of Yuuri’s pheromones, they were actually leaking out of the room and into the hallway. _I have less time then I thought, I have to move this along, at this rate he’ll throw me into a rut._ Victor entered the room and saw Yuuri sitting against the wall with his knees up to his chest. When he finally caught sight of him, Yuuri slowly huddled closer to the wall. Victor kneeled down in front of him and looked at his face,

 

“Yuuri, I decided to give you a chance to win back your freedom.” Yuuri looked up at him with wide eyes.

 

“W-What?”

 

“I’m giving you an opportunity to get out of here. If you can beat me at a game, I’ll let you go and you’ll never have to see me again.” Victor smiled at Yuuri, he could tell he was incredibly suspicious of the whole situation. “I’ll tell you what Yuuri, to prove to you that I’m telling you the truth, I’ll let you choose the game. Anything is fine really.”

 

*******

 

Yuuri knew that it was probably some kind of trick to give him false hope, but there was a small part of him that held onto the possibility of getting out of that house and away form the alpha. He racked his brain for a game that he was good at, he thought back to anything that would give him an upper hand. That’s when it hit him. _Chess_. He had played against Phichit and Mari and even his parents so many times, and he always won. He had even been part of the chess club in high school. Aside form ballet, chess was another favorite of Yuuri’s. 

 

“Uhm, chess. I want to play chess.”

 

“Alright, chess it is.” Victor walked over to his closet and pulled out a glass box. He moved to the bed and opened it, revealing a glass chess board. He set it up carefully and then motioned for Yuuri to join him. 

 

“We’re going to play right now?” Yuuri asked as he climbed into the bed. 

 

“Of course, if you win you get to go home immediately. However, if I win I get to chose my reward….deal?” Yuuri looked at Victor as a grin spread across the alpha’s face. Every instinct in Yuuri told him it was a trap. He knew. But he didn’t have any other choice but to play the alpha’s game. 

 

“Deal.” Victor looked elated when Yuuri agreed to the terms. 

 

“Which color do you want to be?”

 

“I’ll be black.” Yuuri responded as he looked at the pieces set before him.

 

“Great so that means I go first.” Victor smiled as he moved his king pawn forward two spaces. Yuuri weighed all his options as he finally moved his bishop pawn forward two spaces as well in an attempt to lure Victor into his trap. Victor simply smiled as he captured his pawn by attacking diagonally. _What a rookie mistake Yuuri, pull yourself together._ Yuuri shook his head, trying to organize all the thoughts that were flooding his mind. _Your freedom depends on this, focus. You can do this._ Yuuri’s mind was jumbled but he finally decided to move his knight forward two spaces, it ends up right next to Victor’s pawn. As he goes to remove his hand, he sees it. His fatal mistake. Yuuri left his king completely exposed. His breath catches in his throat as he sees Victor move his queen diagonally four spaces to the right, pinning Yuuri’s king. He then proceeds to attack diagonally again, taking the king. Victor meets Yuuri’s eyes as the removes the king, he grins at the omega.

 

_“Checkmate.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Checkmate (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾
> 
> Who would have though that Yurio had a soft spot of Yuuri? This tigers more like a kitten :)
> 
> As always thanks for reading ＼(^o^)／


	14. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri decides to make a run for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooooooo! Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry for this late chapter ( T_T)
> 
> You know that one thing you always forget when you go on a trip, like say a toothbrush or a towel, perhaps even shampoo? Well yours truly forgot the laptop charger :( So my laptop has been dead for almost a week now. Anyways I just got home, and I wanted to post this tonight! Originally this chapter was longer butttttttttttt, I decided to split it ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ just because I'd rather do two chapters vs three. Don't worry next chapter will still be on Yuuri and Victor. 
> 
> Oh by the way I'm sorry Yuuri :( hang in there

“That was a terrible game Yuuri, I’ll tell you what…I’m in a pretty generous mood, lets do a rematch tonight. But for the mean time you stay here, I have business to attend to.

 

Yuuri watched as Victor jumped off the bed and headed for the door. Right as he reached the door he turned around, walking back to the bed he leaned into him and planted a kiss on the omega’s lips. Yuuri pushed against the alpha’s chest, stopping the kiss before he could push it any further.

 

“What’s wrong Yuuri? Why did you push me away when it’s so painfully obvious that you like me?”

 

“What?”

 

“That was an awful game, if you wanted to stay so badly you should have just said so.” Yuuri gritted his teeth, the more time he spent with the alpha the more he realized his grip on reality was a slippery one. He was certainly terrifying, and violent, but the thing that scared him the most was how out of touch with reality Victor was. No one else mattered to Victor, the only thing that held any importance in his life was what brought him pleasure. At the moment that thing seemed to be Yuuri.

 

“Don’t glare Yuuri. It’s not polite.” Victor’s hand hovered over his injured ankle, Yuuri held his breath but didn’t look away. The alpha scoffed at him before exciting the room.

 

As soon as the door closed Yuuri’s mind started racing. Victor was unstable and he knew that the rematch for his freedom was never going to happen. The more time he paced back and forth the more he panicked. He had never been good at handling stressful situations, and this by far was the most stressful, and terrifying situation he had ever found himself in. There was no one to help him, no matter how nice Yura had been to him earlier, it was still his fault that Yuuri had been kidnapped in the first place. That red-haired alpha, Mila was no friend either. As far as Yuuri was concerned, anyone who associated themselves with Victor was just as deranged as him. 

 

_If I just sit and wait Victor will eventually come back and….I don’t know what he’s going to do next time. I need to find a way out, or at least find a phone. I need to make contact with the outside world. I don’t want to stay here, I don’t want to be marked by Victor. I want to see my family again. I want to see Phichit again….What if next time Victor hurts me with that knife?_

 

Yuuri could feel his thoughts turning into a jumbled mess. The more he thought about everything and everyone the more anxious he grew until he felt a heavy ache in his chest. It was getting increasingly hard for him to breathe, and he felt as if the walls were closing in on him. And then his mind was flooded with Victor’s taunting words, _‘You want to be here…You wanted to be caught…You like this don’t you?..You lost on purpose. Yuuri, Yuuuuurrrri, Yuuuuuuuurrrri…’_

 

He was shaking, the more he told himself it wasn’t real, the louder the voices got. Everything was spinning, he couldn’t concentrate, he couldn’t catch his breath. Black dots started to dance in his vision, he closed his eyes furiously shaking his head. Yuuri could feel the sense of helplessness and hopelessness growing ten times fold. It was like he was being sucked into a black void, the more he reached for help the further he fell. He couldn’t take it anymore, so he screamed. He screamed and screamed and screamed until he drowned out Victor’s voice. He felt himself start to withdraw into himself, he felt himself try to put safety walls, to try to built a place where Victor wouldn’t be able to reach him. He was going into a drop. _No. No, I can’t drop, I have to stop. Stop. Calm down._ He slowly opened his eyes as tears spilled from them, he was slowly catching his breath, steadying his breathing. Pulling himself away from the bed he headed for the door. _I need to find a way out. I can’t go into a drop, it’ll leave me totally defenseless._

 

Yuuri’s entire body felt warm, he was lightheaded too but he was determined to at least find a way out before Victor returned. He slowly and quietly roamed the hallway, peeking his head into whatever room he found unlocked. He didn’t run into any of the servants until he reached the third floor. Luckily for Yuuri they were too busy gossiping amongst themselves to pay him much attention. By the time he reached the second floor he had lost count of how many rooms he had been in. Most of them were bedrooms, some offices, but they were all empty. No computers, no phones, nothing useful. All of the windows were locked, and as far as Yuuri could tell the massive house sat on an equally impressive piece of land. He couldn’t see any neighboring houses, and he definitely couldn’t see a road anywhere. Right before he headed down to the first floor Yuuri saw it, there was a door that hadn’t been closed completely. He saw the outline of something familiar and made his way towards it, as he got closer and closer his heart started beating faster and faster. He looked around, check for any signs of the servants, but he didn’t see them. Staring at him from inside the room was a phone. He approached it slowly, he was worried it was some sort of hallucination. As he reached for it he saw a shadow standing by the window, he froze when he saw those familiar blue eyes. _Victor._ He closed his eyes, waiting for the alpha to either attack him or reprimand him for trying to use the phone, but he was surrounded by silence. He opened his eyes only to met by an empty room. Victor was nowhere to be seen, he was alone. With trembling hands he touched the phone, finally gathering the courage to pick it up. He brought it to his ear, no dial tone. Yuuri furiously punched buttons and slammed it down on the base unit only to pick it up again, but nothing he did changed the fact that the phone was dead. He laughed at himself, _As if Victor would make it this easy for me._

 

He exited the room making sure that nobody saw him and headed for the last staircase that led to the ground floor. Yuuri quickly found his way back to the dinning room from earlier and passed it remembering that the alpha pair had mentioned something about a car earlier. As he made his way towards one end of the house he passed the entrance to the kitchen, a large library, and an enormous living room. When he reached the end of the living room he saw an enormous door, it was wooden with metal reinforcements and intimidating to say the least. Yuuri couldn’t help but to think to himself that he might have found the front door. As the omega inched closer and closer, excitement exploded inside of him. He reached for the door handle, it was cold and smooth in his hand, he yanked on it, and it gave just a little bit. He was way too concentrated on what he was doing to notice the other person in the room.

 

“Hey piggy, what do you think you’re doing?” Yuuri froze. He dropped his hand to his side and turned to face the voice. It was Yura, he was laying on the couch, bloodied rags littered the floor around him. There was blood on the couch, on his clothes, there was even some blood on his hair. He got up angrily when Yuuri didn’t answer.

 

“I asked you a question. What are you doing?” 

 

“I-I was just, I was….I was just-“

 

“You were just looking for a way out? Ha. Look here piggy-“ Yura closed the space between himself and the omega, he could smell the guilt and fear leaking out of Yuuri. “Tsk. Let me put this in a way you will understand. You’re _never_ getting out of here. Ever. So stop doing stupid shit that’s going to piss off Victor. We have enough things to take care of at the moment. The only thing you have to do to stay in Victor’s good graces is open your legs when he tells you to, be grateful that it’s _just_ that.”

 

Yuuri lowered his gaze to the alpha’s bloodied hands. There was so much blood. There was even blood under his fingernails. He couldn’t bring himself to imagine where all that blood had come from, because the more he pried into the small details the more terrifying his situation became. 

 

“Are you wondering about the blood?” Yuuri looked into the alpha’s eyes, he couldn’t tell if the alpha was irritated or amused. As soon as Yuuri opened his mouth to reply he was interrupted by a bloodcurdling scream that tore through room. His head whipped around towards the source of the scream. Another door. This door however was at the opposite side of the room Yuuri hadn’t even noticed it, it was a deep red. He stared at the door in silence, as scream after agonizing scream poured out of it. 

 

“Ah, looks like Victor came up with a new game for our guest. I wonder what it is, pulling out their teeth until they pass out? Chopping off their fingers?…..Maybe even gouging out their eyeballs? I better get back in there, I don’t want to miss out on all the fun. I usually try to stay out of Victor’s antics, but this one’s _personal_. I strongly suggest you head back upstairs, you never know who you might end up running into outside.”

 

Yuuri felt a chill run down his spine as the blonde alpha turned away and headed towards the door. He kept hearing his words repeating in his head, _Who’s outside?_ The more Yuuri thought about their conversation the more convinced he became that Yura knew what he was up to. It was almost as if Yura had known he was going to be passing through that very room. But that was impossible wasn’t it? He sighed as he turned away from the door, and head back towards the stairs. The closer he got towards the room, the more his anxiety skyrocketed. Yuuri didn’t have much of a choice, either return to Victor’s room, or try to hide somewhere in the house. He opted for his first choice knowing fully well that if he hid from Victor things could get so much worse. 

 

He spent the rest of the day alone in the room, pacing back and forth. The only time he came in contact with anyone was when a maid brought him dinner. He picked at his food, taking a couple of bites before setting the mostly untouched plate out in the hall. He could see snow falling outside, it was like a barren desert. The more time he spent in that room the more uneasy he became,  he knew that nothing pleasant awaited him once Victor came back upstairs and the very thought of Victor’s hands on him again made him sick. He walked away from the window until he reached his dresser. Yuuri couldn’t decide if he really wanted to look inside, if Yura had been telling the truth then all of his clothes would be in there. He opened the doors and was met with the sight of his entire closet. _Victor’s never going to let me go home. This is all some sort of sick game, where only he can win._ Yuuri picked up a couple of items from the wardrobe, holding them somehow calmed him. He dragged them back into the bed and unconsciously started arranging them into a nest like pattern. When the omega looked up from the bed he saw another dresser. He walked over to it and pulled it open. Suits. Elegant suits, mostly blacks and dark blues, expensive black leather shoes, an array of dark colored ties, crisp white button up shits, cufflinks, cologne, and an astronomical amount of watches was what he found inside. The entire dresser was covered in the alpha’s scent, it was so overwhelming that he stumbled backwards accidentally tripping over his feet. As he picked himself up he saw something out of place, in the very corner was a small bundle of black cloth. Yuuri looked nervously around before picking it up. He unwrapped the cloth and was surprised when he found his black ballet shoes. He closed the dresser and brought the shoes back to the bed. He gently touched them, feeling every inch of them, he felt a painful grip around his heart. Those shoes represented such a large part of his life. Everything that he had worked so hard to accomplish, they reminded him of all the people who had cheered him on and supported him during his journey. And now it was all gone. Now he was stuck in that house. _No. I’m going to find a way out. I have to…_

 

Yuuri put on his ballet shoes, his ankle was no longer as swollen as before so he didn’t have much trouble putting them on. He felt at peace and he felt calm. He jumped onto the bed and curled up into a ball, trying to make himself as small as possible. With his ballet shoes on and surrounded by the familiar scent of home the omega drifted off to sleep.

 

**//**

 

 A couple of hours later he woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening, he didn’t even have to get up and look to know it was Victor. The alpha’s scent had become a sort of trigger for the omega, sending his body into panic mode. He concentrated on trying to calm himself, he hoped that if he thought he was asleep, Victor would leave him alone. He shut his eyes when he felt Victor’s presence above him, and to his surprise Victor didn’t even touch him. Instead he silently made his way to the bathroom. Yuuri peeked his eyes open, he could smell Victor’s scent but there was something else as well. Victor’s scent was saturated with a coppery iron smell, and he almost screamed when the bathroom light came on. With the door left wide open Yuuri had a front row view of Victor. The alpha was covered in blood. His white shirt from earlier was soaked in red, he had blood splatter on his face, his silver hair was also stained with a dark red hue, and as he pulled off his pants and let them hit the floor, Yuuri herd how they made a wet noise. He knew that they were dripping with blood as well. What horrified him the most was how happy Victor seemed to be, at some point he even started whistling in the shower. He tried to calm his heartbeat, he tried to think of something, anything else. But there was very little that could actually console the omega. He was terrified of what Victor was going to do to him once the shower ended. When he herd the water turn off, Yuuri wanted to run. His body however refused to move. He stayed perfectly still, as he herd the alpha climb into bed. He flinched uncontrollably when he felt Victor’s arm around him, the alpha pulled him in, until Yuuri’s back was against his chest. Victor didn’t say anything, he stayed completely silent.

 

Yuuri didn’t dare move, he didn’t even want to breathe. Soon he herd Victor’s breathing deepen and he herd soft snores. He on the other hand could not sleep. With the alpha’s arm around him he was petrified, he had to fight back tears every time Victor pulled him closer. The soft breath of the alpha on his neck sent chills throughout his body, he started to feel his body heat up as the alpha pulled him even closer by his hips. He gently lifted Victor’s arm and slipped out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and splashed some water onto his face, he was dreading going back into the bedroom but he knew he couldn’t stay in the bathroom all night. He opened the door and headed back to bed, Victor was still asleep he hadn’t even felt him get off the bed. Yuuri stopped, he looked towards the door and then back at Victor. _I can do this. Now’s my chance._ He carefully made his way to the door and pulled it open as quietly as possible. Yuuri held his breath as the door creaked open, but Victor continued sleeping. Once in the hallway he moved as quickly and as silently as he could, he kept having to stop because his body still felt so warm. He made it down flight after flight of stairs, all the while praying that no one would be awake on the ground floor. As he passed the dinning room he decided to walk through the kitchen area, and past the stove he saw a back door. He walked towards it and pulled. Locked. He turned the lock but it still wouldn’t open. Stopping to catch his breath again, he retuned back the main hallway, and headed for the living room. He stopped at the entrance, eyeing the room carefully checking for any unwanted alphas on the couch. Once he saw that no one was there he walked towards the door.

 

Reaching out for the door handle he hesitated for a moment. He knew there would be huge repercussions if he got caught. His land lingered over the door handle, and then he herd Victor’s voice creep up into his mind again, _‘You want to be here right?’_ The echo of his voice alone was enough to infuriate him.

 

“No I don’t.” He pulled on the door and felt it give as the door slowly opened. As the door swung open fully, his nostrils were met with the smell of snow and cigarette smoke. Yuuri peered out into the darkness and saw orange embers flying away with the wind. 

 

“And where do you think you’re going?” He took a few steps back when Otabek’s face came into focus. He felt immediate dread as he stared into the alpha’s eyes. 

 

“You just had to play into Victor’s little game didn’t you?” Yuuri turned to see Yura walking out of the shadows. A look of annoyance and anger decorated his face. Yura stared at him for a couple of seconds before turning to look at the stairs. Yuuri slowly turned to see Victor silently sitting there. His cold glare said everything as Yuuri felt himself start to shake. 

 

“Yuuuuurrrri, you’ve wounded me….Where you really trying to leave?” Victor slowly made his way down the stairs and towards Yuuri. He felt every kind of emotion fill him to the brim, he turned and made a run for it, he ran towards Otabek and tried to swerve around him. Unfortunately Otabek grabbed ahold of the back of his shirt and he went tumbling into the snow, he picked him up and dragged him back inside all the while Yuuri kicked and screamed. He grabbed for the alpha’s neck and scratched, he kicked at the alpha until Otabek roughly set him down on the floor kneeling him before Victor. 

 

Victor was furious he could smell and feel his pheromones radiating off of his body. The alpha’s own hands were trembling with anger as he stared down at him. His nostrils were flared and a vein twitched on his forehead.

 

“I think I’ve been more then fair, in giving you opportunity after opportunity to behave yourself. But enough is enough, I’m going to show you what happens to people who _dare_ defy me.”

 

He grabbed Yuuri by the hair pulling him onto his feet and dragged him across the living room towards the red door on the opposite side of the room. Yuuri’s heart dropped, it was the same door where all the screams had come from earlier. _Victor’s going to hurt me….he’s going to hurt me._ He began to sob uncontrollably as Victor dragged him into the room and sat him on a chair. He stared down at the cement floor and saw large puddles of blood everywhere, the copper smell of blood filled his lungs and it was making him nauseous.

 

“Yura stay there and make sure that he doesn’t move.” Victor walked away from them towards the opposite side of the room.

 

Yuuri felt Yura walk up behind him and set his hands of his shoulders, anchoring him to the chair. 

 

“I told you to stay inside piggy.” Yura whispered to him as Otabek closed the door. 

 

“Now Yuuuurrrri, I’m going to show you why you shouldn’t be such a sore loser.” A grin spread across his lips as he turned around to face them, “Otabek, hand me my _knives_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾
> 
> Oh btw I'm sooooo behind on answering comments, although I'm conflicted some of y'all are right on the money with predictions of whats coming! So just wanted to let you know I'm reading them, I just can't reply on my cellphone? Idk what's up with that ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ 
> 
> As always thank you so much for reading :) 
> 
> Oh and I should have another update by Tuesday night? I just have to built on this next one, there's some events that need to get rolling!


	15. Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING-violence, death, and rape in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost count of how many times I wrote this, edited, deleted it, and rewrote it. And then my fall semester started which only added to my anxiety and indecisiveness. Sorry for the wait! I hope it's worth the wait :) thanks for sticking with me!

Yuuri sat completely still as he felt the weight of Yura’s hold on his shoulders. His heart was beating so fast, it was threatening to burst out of his chest. He looked up at Victor with tears spilling out of his eyes, the alpha stood in the middle of the room, calm as ever as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and picked up different knives one by one. 

 

_I don’t want to die….I don’t want to die…._

 

“Vic-Victor…..I’m sorry…..please….p-please don’t hurt me.”

 

Blue eyes turned their attention back to him as he finally settled on a knife. Victor burst into a manic laughter that filled the room, it bounced off the concrete walls and echoed over and over again in an unending cycle. The sound of that laugh made Yuuri’s blood run cold, he instinctively put his hands over his ears and closed his eyes in an effort to shut out Victor. But the laughter kept reverberating inside of Yuuri, the more he tried to close himself off, the more Victor’s voice seemed to tear its way through. Then there was that heat that wouldn’t go away, he felt warm, and hot, uncomfortable even. With ever passing minute he was getting warmer and warmer, it was suffocating. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt large slender fingers wrap themselves around his wrists and pull them down, Victor was leaning into his face. He was so close, Yuuri could smell his pheromones, there was the familiar yet terrifying cinnamon mint and ice scent again. Their breathes intermingled for a couple of seconds as Victor stared into his eyes, no matter how scared Yuuri felt he couldn't look away. His eyes were like magnets, and they held his body completely still. When Victor moved one of his hands up to his neck and jaw, Yuuri completely stiffened away from his touch, but the more Victor’s touch lingered the more warm and suffocated he felt. Victor leaned into him until their noses were touching and whispered to him,

 

“You don’t want me to hurt you? But Yuuuuurrri, you _deserve_ to be hurt. You’ve been _begging_ to be hurt. And I want to fulfill that desire for you.”

 

Yuuri stopped breathing the moment he felt the cold metal tip of his knife drag across his neck, his eyes were wide in fear as he continued to stare into the emotionless blue glaciers before him. There was nothing there, there was no empathy, or regret, the only thing that Yuuri could see in those eyes were a manic psychopath. 

 

“Don’t worry Yuuri, I’m not going to hurt you with this, I’m going to hurt someone else. They're going to pay the price for _your_ disobedience. Ok? Sound fair?” 

 

Yuuri was shellshocked, he sat there emotionless as he saw Otabek drag in a man through a backdoor. The man was blind folded and gagged, his hands and feet were tied behind his back and he looked to be in terrible pain. When Otabek sat him in one of the metal chairs and chained his hands and legs to the chair Yuuri finally realized why the man was in so much pain. Under the dim light of the room, he saw that the man was already covered in blood, all his fingers on his left hand were gone and a makeshift tourniquet was around his wrist. He had several slashes on his body that were steadily bleeding as well as bruises all over his face. Victor turned around to face Yuuri with a smile on his face, 

 

“Let’s begin! So this lovely beta here is named Albert, he along with his friend Alexei were responsible for an ambush attack on my father while he was out delivering some merchandise to the docks. Luckily Otabek and Yura here were able to lure them out pretty easily, and I’ve been interrogating Albert here all day to get as much information out of him as I possibly can. And as it turns out, he’s passed his usefulness. Try not to be too upset Yuuri, you see he was going to die either way. No one crosses the Russian Mafia and lives to talk about it.”

 

Yuuri’s chest was burning, he suddenly realized that he had been holding in his breath. When he finally took in a deep breath it stung his chest. He breathed heavily as he stared at Victor who was circling the blind folded man. _The Russian Mafia? The Russian Mafia? The Russian…._ His heart accelerated to a painful speed and his body began to shake as the reality finally set in, Victor Nikiforov, his captor, his molester, and abuser was part of the Russian Mafia. Yura had been right, he was never going to get out of this place. 

 

“Are you having a hard time breathing Yuuri? I guess it was a lot of information to take in right now. Lets make this fair, if you're having a hard time breathing, it’s only fair that Albert does as well.”

 

Taking one of the smaller blades laid before him, Victor leaned the man forward and slowly sank the knife into the beta’s back. Even though he was gagged, Yuuri could still hear the poor man’s yell of pain. Yuuri cringed as he felt a large weight settle on his chest. _It’s all my fault. It’s all my fault this man is going to die because of me…._

 

“Stop….”

 

“What was that Yuuri? You want me to stop? All I did was collapse one of his lungs.”

 

“Pl-ease Victor…please stop-p. I’m s-sorry….”

 

“Did you really think that by apologizing, I’d stop this time? No Yuuri, you hurt me so you have to be punished this time.”

 

Yuuri closed his eyes as he felt a wave of dizziness and heat pass through him, he felt Yura’s grip tense up behind him. He opened his eyes, his sight was a little blurry and unsteady. He watched in helplessness as Victor pulled the gasping beta back by his hair and lined up the knife on top of one ear.

 

“Now Yuuri, this is for trying to escape earlier….” And with one slice the beta’s ear was laying on the floor next to him. The beta screamed and sobbed in agony, a terrible gurgling sound came from his chest. Yuuri started screaming, as he saw blood flow from the side of his face. He wanted to get up and run out of the room but Yura held him forcefully in place.

 

“And for being such a sore loser and trying to escape tonight, what should his punishment be?”

 

“Victor…..I-I’m I-I’m s-s-sorry…. I’m….”

 

“Let me be as clear as possible. If you’re still holding on to some naive hope that someone will come and rescue you, let it go. You’re never going to leave me, I’ll make sure of that.” He turned away from Yuuri, walking to the corner of the room he dropped his knife and picked up a handle. To Yuuri’s horror, he realized it was an axe, his entire mouth went dry as more and more tears poured out of his eyes. The man was blindfolded he didn’t know what was coming, Yuuri looked at the gasping and sobbing beta before him,

 

“VICTO-OR STOP PLEASE STOP, VIC-CTOR STOP-P PLEASE.”

 

His pleas fell on deaf ears as Victor approached the beta again, and turning to face Yuuri he said, “You will _never_ try to escape again.” With no other warning Yuuri watched as Victor lifted the axe above his head and brought it down across the beta’s leg. There was a horrible hacking noise that filled the room as the alpha took a couple of more swings to completely sever the leg off. The beta was beyond sobbing or yelling or crying, he was just shaking. Yuuri watched as blood gushed and sprayed out of the beta’s severed leg. He lunged forward and off the chair as he felt bile spill out of his throat. He expelled mouthful upon mouthful of stomach bile onto the concrete floor. And jumped in fear as he felt the warm pool of blood touch his hands and mix with his vomit. Yuuri looked up with teary eyes at Victor who was glaring at him from above. There was blood all over his face, hair, and clothes, he looked deranged and crazy. Victor pulled him up onto his feet and grabbed him from behind, forcefully walking him up to the bleeding beta. He felt as his black ballet shoes soaked up the blood on the floor and soaked his feet, it was a horrible sensation. 

 

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s torso and rested his chin on his shoulder, and then took one bloody hand and lifted Yuuri’s face so he could see the beta before them. 

 

“Look at what your little games have done Yuuri. I was going to let him live another day, but now he has to die tonight. All because _you_ had to be a sore loser. Now he doesn’t have a leg, he must be in terrible pain don’t you think? _We_ have to put the poor rat out of its misery.”

 

Yuuri could smell the blood that Victor had smeared across his face, it made him sick. He felt another wave of heat course through his body, one more intense then any other that he had felt before. Victor’s touch was setting him on fire, he needed to get away. He tried to shift his body away but Victor just held him closer and tighter. Yuuri felt so sensitive to the alpha’s touch it was driving him insane, he was miserable and yet every time he touched him, it send waves of pleasure through him. 

 

_I’m losing my mind. What’s happening? This is all my fault…._

 

When Victor leaned his body closer to Yuuri, he felt a fire in his lower abdomen and the warmth kept spreading until it reached his behind. When he felt the smallest trickle of moisture Yuuri finally realized what was happening. _Heat. I’m going into heat._ His eyes shot wide open and his body stilled at the realization, he felt when Victor grabbed one of his hands and wrapped a cold object inside of it. He felt when Victor nibbled on his ear sending more waves of pleasure through his body, Victor whispered as he lifted Yuuri’s hand wrapped in his.

 

“Yuurrrrri, let’s end this.”

 

Everything played in slow motion as Yuuri watched his shaking hand wrapped in Victor’s move towards the beta. It was as if Yuuri was experiencing the whole thing outside of his body. All he could do was watch as he and Victor sank the knife into the beta’s neck and slice across. As the blood gushed out, Yuuri felt a large amount of slick slide down his thighs and legs. 

 

Nibbling on his ear again Victor whispered to him, “ _Yuuri_ d _id you just get wet?”_

 

“N-no….I….I…”

 

“I saw you slit his throat Yuuri, you did excellent for your first kill. You have great potential.” He stared in disbelief as he realized he was still holding the bloody knife in his shaking hand. He dropped it in an instant. The sound of the blade hitting the floor echoed for what seemed like an eternity, his heart was beating out of control, he felt so hot, he was sweating. Then the pain hit him, he felt like his whole body was on fire. More and more slick was trickling out of him and Victor was sucking on his ear lobe and neck. He had to get away while he still had some control, he tore himself away from Victor’s grasp and headed towards the door, but with all the blood on the floor he kept sliding around, and the heat in his belly made it nearly impossible for him to walk upright. He herd footsteps close in on him and then he felt the alphas arms grab him around his midsection again, swinging him over his shoulder he herd the alpha laughed as he fondled his ass aggressively poking and caressing in-between his legs where his slick was trickling down. His body was responding at his disgusting touch, his omega was fighting to get through. But Yuuri would be damned if he let his omega have control. He needed to fight. 

 

At the same time he was gripped with fear, he knew that Victor was taking him back to his room, and he knew that if that bedroom door shut it would all be over. The omega thrashed around weakly but at that point he was already panting, all he could seem to focus on was the alphas touches. He bit his hand, the pain momentarily drew him out of the daze and he recovered enough to even call out to Yura who was standing in the middle of the room. He reached out his hand on his direction.

 

“Yu-ra….help me…..help please.”

 

The blonde alpha just glared at him from across the room, and as Victor exited both of them from the room, Yuuri started to shake uncontrollably. _No one is going to help me. No one._

 

**_***_ **

 

The climb back to the alpha’s room had been too short, Yuuri did notice that halfway there the alpha seemed to be breathing heavily as well. The closer they got to the room the harder Victor’s fingers seemed to dig into his thighs. By the time they had reached the room, he had an iron grip on Yuuri’s ass and legs. As soon as they were inside the room Victor slammed the door shut and threw Yuuri on the bed with such force the poor omega almost bounced off. Even though Yuuri felt like his skin was on fire he refused to take off his clothes, instead he instinctively curled up into a fetal position and tried to cover as much of his body as he could with his hands. He watched as Victor ripped off his own clothes and made his way back to the bed. The room was heavily filled with the alphas lustful pheromones. They were suffocating Yuuri and they kept making his head spin. Victor pulled him by his ankles towards the edge of the bed, immediately going for his waistband, he wasn’t going to waste anytime being patient or gentle. Yuuri yelped as he tore off his pants and underwear in one tug, He didn’t have to look to know that he was hard. Victor stared hungrily at his erect member, he tried scooting back and away from his touch but Victor pinned him down by his arms as he climbed onto the bed. With ease he was able to take off his shirt, and soon Yuuri was laying beneath the alpha completely naked. 

 

“I’ll leave your shoes on, I know how much they mean to you. You’ve had a lot of firsts in them right? We’ll add another memory tonight. You smell heavenly Yuuri.”

 

His head was fuzzy, and his body was burning, every time that the alpha touched Yuuri his whole body responded, more and more slick pooled onto the sheets below him. Victor didn’t say anything, he just stared at him, he trailed fingers down his abdomen until they grazed the omegas cock. A small whimper escaped from his lips as the alpha’s’ fingers continued to travel lower until they met with his entrance. Without any warning the alpha sank two fingers in, Yuuri twisted and yelped from the intrusion.

 

“Stop…..stop, I don’t want this. Stop.”

 

There was no response from the other, he just kept pushing his fingers in and out curling up and spreading out inside of him. Yuuri was having an internal battle, he was fighting back moans and tears as he was continually touched against his will. His mind was cloudy, his strength was at an all time low, and the more he fought with his omega instincts the more they fought back. He felt this enormous void inside of him, he was in pain, his mind kept screaming at him. One part of him was screaming to run, the other was screaming to let the alpha fill him up with his seed. One side of him begged to escape and the other begged to be fucked. 

 

_I hate this body. I hate this body. I hate this body._

 

In a desperate attempt to keep himself anchored to reality Yuuri kept biting his hands and arms, hoping that the pain would keep his rational mind from turning off completely. He stared up at his hands in disbelief as he saw them covered in bites and blood, it wasn’t working anymore. With the last moments of rationality, Yuuri flipped over and started to crawl away, but the alpha easily pinned him by the back of his neck.  

 

“I was trying to be considerate Yuuri. Do you know how hard it is to try to stay in control right now?” Through gritted teeth the alpha pulled the omega’s hips up and spread his legs, the moment that Yuuri felt something hard press up against his entrance he knew he couldn’t hold on anymore. He felt his omega try to take over. 

 

“Look at how nicely you’ve opened up for me Yuuri. And you're so wet….” The alpha’s voice was dripping with lust. He felt as he spread his cheeks apart nudging the tip of his cock into it. Yuuri’s omega was ecstatic, his voice kept echoing inside his mind, _Alpha…Alpha….Alpha….Alpha….._

 

He couldn’t take it anymore, he needed to be filled, “Alpha….” Victor completely stilled at Yuuri’s voice.

 

“That’s more like it.”

 

Even though he had no control over his body, Yuuri felt everything. He felt the moment the alphas cock ripped through his entrance, the pain was suffocating. The pain was so intense it helped lift the fog his heat had entrapped his mind in. He felt every single inch of the alpha sink into him. All he could do was let out a silent scream of agony as he felt the alpha bottom out against his ass. His body was hungrily trying to produce more and more slick to make the alpha’s thrusts more easy. The sensation of being forcefully filled and stretched was excruciating, and he had to keep fighting to try to stay in control. No matter how much he fought with himself, he was fighting a losing battle and he knew it. 

 

_Just think of something else. Think of something else…..This isn’t happening. This isn’t happening. No, no I’m not here. I’m not here._

 

The moment that the alpha pulled his hips back Yuuri finally took a breath again, feeling relief as he felt Victor slowly pull out of his body. It was only momentarily because the alpha instantly snapped his hips forward again causing the omega to scream. Thrust after thrust ripped through his body as he dug his hands into the sheets. Yuuri’s knuckles had turned white from the force that he was using to hold on to them, and the pillow below him was soaked in tears and sweat. His omega was more in control then he was, yet he refused to let Victor see him reduced to a blubbering and begging omega. Between the unwilling moans, he voiced his protests.

 

“Ahh….ughhhh…..s-stop…stop…I…..mmmm.”

 

“What. Is it Yuuri? Here. Is this better?” Victor grabbed the omega’s waist and angled it up slightly, the change of positions had the alpha’s cock continually hitting the bundle of nerves inside the omega. Moans, and more moans spilled out of the omegas mouth before he could stop them. The more Victor stimulated that spot the more his omega purred, soon Yuuri’s mind was wrapped in a thick fog of bliss. He didn’t care anymore, his body relaxed as the alpha continued to thrust into him, forcefully digging his fingers into his hips and pulling him up against his chest by his hair. 

 

“You took me in so beautifully Yuuri. You were meant for me, look at how perfectly we fit together.” The alpha rolled the omega’s head to the side leaving his scent glad exposed, he slowly dragged his tongue across the delicate skin and sucked on it gently. The overstimulation had Yuuri’s whimpering and had his toes curling. Victor took one of his hands and slowly started to tease the head of Yuuri’s leaking cock. 

 

“Oh you tightened up against me, did you like that?” Victor’s husky voice was right up against Yuuri’s ear and it sent waves of chills throughout his whole body.

 

“Ngh…..ngh….no….stop….r-rape….stop….”

 

Yuuri could smell the anger that was suddenly leaking out of the alpha. His omega was cowering over the sudden change. Victor’s large hands pushed Yuuri back down onto the sheets as he picked up a fast and punishing pace. The alpha no longer cared if the omega was comfortable or not, all he could see was red. Yuuri yelped and whimpered underneath him, unable to move he willed himself to be somewhere else.

 

“Tell me Yuuuurrrri, when was the first time you wore those ballet shoes?” The omegas tensed up below him, _No…..no, please don’t think of those memories._ Yuuri was fighting to keep those memories back, but Victor kept repeating the question. 

 

_It was the day I found out I had been accepted into the Russian Ballet Academy. Mom and dad had run out to buy me a special gift. Mom had made katsudon and then after dinner they presented me with the gift. I put them on right away and performed a short dance for them and Mari.They all clapped and cheered for me and then hugged me to congratulate me on my acceptance._

 

“Are you thinking about your precious memory Yuuri? Good. No remember this.” Yuuri felt a sharp pain shoot across his ass. The image of his smiling family were ripped out from before him as he felt something wet and warm slide down his thighs. It hurt so much.

 

“V-victor….nggghhhh…..stop…it hurts….hurts….HURTS.” He felt something push up against the pain digging into it.

 

“What is it Yuuri? Does it hurt? Oh let me see….Looks like you tore a bit, don’t worry it’s nothing major you’re just a bleeder.” Yuuri felt Victor dig his finger in even deeper as he continued to thrust into him, the internal battle was driving him insane. One part of him was very conscious to the fact that he was being raped, and the other part of him was an omega in heat, who wanted nothing more then to be filled by an alpha. 

 

“Yuuri, did you ever wear these ballet shoes around your beta friend? What’s his name? Phitchit?” 

 

_No….no more. No I can’t, I can’t…..I video called Phitchit as soon as I got the shoes. He was so jealous, he said they were beautiful and that they looked great on me. When we arrived in St. Petersburg and got settled in, he even took a picture of me in them to post onto his instagram. He said my eyes sparkled when I danced in them. He said I looked so confident._

 

“Focus Yuuuurrrrrri. I need you to remember our new memories.” Phitchit’s smiling face was also shattered in an instant when he felt teeth sink into his shoulder blade. There was a multitude of bites that littered the back of the omega. They were deep enough to cause some blood to drip down and onto the white sheets. Yuuri was panting, even starting to hyperventilate. Beyond the pain and trauma his body was going through, having his memories soiled, were causing him a great deal of stress and anxiety. Victor couldn’t care less, he was just happy that the omega wasn’t struggling anymore. Every time he rammed into the smaller man he yelped and moaned, it was music for him. His fingertips had littered the small omega with bruises all over his ass, back and neck. 

 

“I have one last question Yuuriiiiii.”

 

“N-no……ahhhh……..nggghhhh….no more…..no…ahhh.” 

 

“How many of your favorite roles did you dance in those shoes?”

 

Yuuri screamed into he pillow as all the memories from the nights he danced in his shoes flooded his mind. All the times his heart was pounding when the stage curtains lifted to begin the show. All the times he quickly ran off stage, out of breath and sweaty to do costume change. All the nights he stood on stage surrounded by bouquets of flowers and applause as he took his final bow. All the countless hours he spent practicing in front of mirrors to make sure his posture was correct and his arm movements graceful enough. More and more tears flowed from his eyes, his ass hurt, he could feel a steady flow of blood leaking from the tear, and every time his slick made contact with the open wound he screamed from the pain. His back was covered in bites and it was so painful, he could barely move without feeling some kind of burning sensation across his back. 

 

_I can’t do this….I can’t anymore. It hurts..It hurts so much. I don’t want to be here anymore. I don’t want to feel this anymore. I’m being used as a toy. I can’t. I can’t. I can’t._

 

Yuuri started to withdraw into himself, he started to slowly detach himself from his body, and slowly the pain started to become numb. Slowly the alpha’s grunts started to sound further and further away. The thrusts that were tearing through his body subsided and soon Yuuri was wrapped in complete silence and darkness. He had successfully created a cocoon, a barrier to protect himself. It didn’t matter what Victor did to his body, here he couldn’t reach his mind. Peace started to slowly take over his mind. 

 

 

********

 

Victor was in a state of complete bliss, with every single thrust he was one step closer to claiming his omega. The omega was very tight, even with Yuuri being on heat and even with all the slick he produced it still hadn’t been enough. Victor had relished in the feeling of violating the omega. He loved the face of pain Yuuri had made when he first entered him. He knew that even if Yuuri was in heat he was going to put up a fight. And he certainly had. Victor had expected him to beg like most omegas in heat, put he hadn’t. While he was able to milk some moans and whimpers from him, he had still been able to voice his objections. He had even been conscious enough to tell Victor that what he was doing was raping him. That had sent him in a fury, omegas were supposed to be well behaved. Yuuri was not. Maybe he had been to lax on him, he needed to teach him a lesson. He knew it was cruel of him to pull completely out just to ram back in, he had even tore the poor little thing, but rewriting memories was no easy task. Victor wanted to etch himself into every possible cherished memory that Yuuri had. Any memory that the omega associated with happiness he wanted to taint with memories of him as well.  He was his alpha after all, he needed to shatter his omega’s sanity in order to rebuilt him the way he wanted. 

 

He was glad that the omega had given up on trying to get away, he wasn’t struggling or putting up much of a fight anymore. He just laid there compliant to the alpha’s wishes. But when the alpha looked down at the omega he noticed he was unusually still, and quiet. His body had started to go limp, but Victor had thought it was due to the pleasure that must have been feeling. He had lost count of how many times the omega had came underneath him, forcefully and unwillingly but all the stimulation had forced him to come over and over again. When he caught a glimpse of the omega’s far away look and slowly drooping eyelids, he finally realized his omega had gone into a drop. He wasn’t moaning, he was completely silent, the only sound that he could hear were his ragged breaths and the squelching sound of their skins slapping together. He smiled as he slowed his thrusts and tilted the omega’s head to the side.

 

“No, no. Where do you think you’re going?” Victor slowly sank his teeth into his scent gland, deep enough to pull him forcefully from his drop. 

 

********

 

Yuuri was floating in a dark void. Everything was silent and peaceful, he was being rocked into a deep slumber, when he herd _his_ voice. Victor’s voice was slowly filling the void that Yuuri had created. _Yuuurrriiiiii, it’s time to come out. Where are you Yuuri? Ahhhhh, there you are._ Yuuri’s eyes shot wide open as he felt Victor’s hands wrap around his wrists forcefully pulling him from his safe place. He forcefully knocked down the walls he had created and pulled Yuuri towards a blinding and painful light. The closer they got to the light the more pain Yuuri felt, he tried to break free, he tried to rebuild the safe place, but there was no escaping Victor’s grip. Suddenly Yuuri was back in the room, back on the bed, he was slammed with pain. He felt Victor’s teeth on his neck and he panicked. He tried to move only to have a hand slammed down on his waist, as the alpha’s picked up speed. His thrusts became erratic, he was in a frenzy. The harder he slammed into Yuuri, the louder Yuuri screamed. He was sobbing uncontrollably, he felt as Victor’s knot started to form, so he desperately tried to throw his body forward as he reached out for the headboard with his hands. Franticly trying to reach out for anything to prevent the knot from entering him, Victor simply chuckled as he threw his hands on top of his and pulled them back.

 

_“Let’s become one Yuuri.”_

 

The alpha sank his teeth into Yuuri scent gland, deeper and harder this time locking the bond into place. Victor forced his fully formed knot into the him, gave a couple of more thrusts until he came inside of Yuuri. The omega went completely still, his world went silent as he watched his world drain of color. Everything around him morphed into muted colors, the only thing he could hear were the alpha’s breaths lingering on his neck, and all he could feel was how the alpha’s cock twitched inside of him as it continued to spill seed. Soon he was over flowing with his seed and it started to ooze out, and down his thighs onto the sheets. His heartbeat started to synchronize with the pounding heartbeat of the alpha, even his breathing started to mimic Victor’s. The alpha finally released his neck and started lapping at the blood that was trickling out of the bite mark. They stayed like that until Victor’s knot finally came down, then Victor flipped him on his back and drew him into his chest gently playing with his hair. 

 

“You’re _mine._ And I’m yours.” 

 

Yuuri laid there, completely numb and lost. Everything the alpha said sounded muffled, every time the alpha touched him it made him nauseous, yet his own body was completely unresponsive to him. It was like he was a prisoner inside his own body, it was maddening. Every time the alpha stroked him, he purred. He laid awake for hours after the alpha fell asleep completely unable to move. When he finally fell asleep his dreams were plagued with memories of the night before. He dreamed of the beta he killed, he relived the entire traumatizing night with the alpha. It was like a never ending cycle, but he suddenly awoke to the touch of fingers grazing the painful bond mark on his neck. 

 

He sat up quickly, only to be met with terrible pain that shot up through his lower back. Yuuri winced at the pain as he looked around the room. Kneeling right next to him on the floor with his hands resting on the mattress was an alpha Yuuri had never seen before. He stood up to lean in closer to Yuuri, blonde curls and green eyes forced themselves into his personal space. For the first time since he had been kidnapped, he didn’t feel one ounce of fear, instead he felt incredibly annoyed as he shoved the blonde stranger away. 

 

“Oh mon dieu! What’s with that face? Scary. I just came to see Victor’s new mate. How are you feeling Yuuri? From the looks of it he wasn’t  gentle at all.”

 

“Who are you?”

 

“Ah, my name is Christophe, Chris for short. I’m Victor’s best friend and your best friend’s mate.” A dazzling smile lit up the alpha’s face, while Yuuri’s heart dropped to the floor.

 

“Phitchit? You’re….you’re his mate?”

 

“Yes the cute little Thai beta. Although he’s been a very bad boy and ran off on me. I’ve been looking for him…..Are you lonely? Don’t worry Yura, Otabek and I will be retrieving him from his little hiding spot today!”

 

Yuuri lunged towards the alpha grabbing him from the collar of his shirt,

 

“Stay away from Phitchit. Don’t you dare bring him here.”

 

Chris was shocked for a couple of seconds before forcefully tearing the omegas grip from his shirt and throwing him back on the bed. He climbed on top of the omega, straddling him and grabbing his face he leaned in.

 

“Don’t worry Yuuri. I’ll bring you your friend tonight. Even if it’s in _pieces._ ” 

 

His anger rose again, and before he could rationalize with himself Yuuri spit on Chris’ face. The alpha wiped the spit off of his face before tightening his grip on the omega’s face.

 

“The only reason I don’t tear you apart right now is because I don’t have a death wish.”

 

“Then, get the. Fuck. Off of me.”

 

Chris laughed as he pulled himself off of Yuuri, turning to exit the room he glanced back at Yuuri. The  omega was glaring at him from the bed. There was something about that death glare that was terrifyingly familiar, it sent chills down the alpha’s back. He chuckled to himself as he exited the room. 

 

“That’s absurd, I must be imagining things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention earlier...This was the hardest chapter to write, that's why I edited it and rewrote so much of it. I in no way condone rape at all. I had such a hard time, I honestly almost dropped this completely, but I decided I really wanted to finish this. 
> 
> Now I'm going to go rewatch YOI and scroll through some happy Victuuri photos on instagram and tumblr. I have to write something happy next time. 
> 
> ***Oh and yay! looks like my comments are finally posting :) oops looks like I replied to some of you under my pseudo though <3
> 
> As always thank you for reading :)


	16. Whiplash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri leaned up, pressing himself against Victor, “I’m not asking…..I’m giving you an order.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (nervous laughter)  
> (nervous laughter)  
> (nervous laughter)  
> (nervous laughter)  
> (nervous laughter)  
> (nervous laughter) 
> 
> I know I'm trash at keeping my deadlines. I am working on it I promise ( T_T)
> 
>  
> 
> (side note: I wrote two versions of this chapter, hopefully I chose the right one)

It had been days since Phitchit had arrived at Kenji’s home. Even with all the information that they had been able to gather on Victor, no one had actually been able to do anything about Yuuri’s disappearance. It was driving him absolutely insane. Leo and Guang had left, both of them had to return to their normal lives, but that didn’t stop them from texting Phitchit everyday to ask about updates. Staying inside the house was the most maddening of it all, no one was even allowed in the backyard until the after the sun had set. Kenji was worried that someone might be out looking for them. The only people that were constantly in and out of the house was Mari and Kenji. Kenji had actually located Victor’s current property and had been setting up camera’s in discreet locations, where they might be able to monitor, who came in and out of the house. So far nothing that interesting had been caught. Several vehicles entered and exited the property daily, but no sign of Yuuri.

 

“This is ridiculous. Why can’t we just go see if Yuuri’s there? I mean we have the address. Give me a gun and I’ll go get him.”

 

Phitchit’s comment had caught Kenji by surprise. He had startled the smaller man, causing him to spill his tea all over his pajamas and on some notes he had been writing. When the omega finally regained his composure he turned around to face Phitchit.

 

“Listen. I know you’re frustrated but you can’t be that dense. You do understand that we are dealing with the Russian Mafia right? You can’t just go storming into Nikiforov’s property and expect to come out alive.” Phitchit glanced over at Kenji, and for the first time realized how tired he actually looked. There was an impressive amount of dark under eye circles complete with a set of bloodshot eyes looking up at him. His hair was messily tousled every which way and he seemed to have dropped significant weight in the last week. 

 

“….What?” Kenji’s question pulled Phitchit out of his quiet observations.

 

“You……you look like shit.” Kenji let a smile slide onto his face as he did his best to glare up at the beta.

 

“Well I’m trying to find your friend, asshole. And bugging the inside of the Nikiforov mansion wasn’t easy.” Phitchit stared at him with wide eyes.

 

“W-what?”

 

“I said bugging the inside of that house was no easy feat.” Kenji motioned over to the five monitors in front of him, Phitchit stared at the screens. Each screen held six different camera views from all over the house, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

 

“Now before you get too excited there are some setbacks. They are far from perfect, there’s definitely a delay to the images we’re seeing, and I don’t know how long that delay is. It could be a couple of seconds to a couple of minutes, maybe even hours. It usually takes awhile for the camera images and satellite to sync up. And there’s still no audio. I’ll work on that next.” 

 

“How did….how did you do this?”

 

“A lot of surveillance of the place and people. I had to learn everyone’s schedules and habits. I did that in the first couple of days. And then when I was sure I could get past security I went for it.”

 

“But weren’t you scared that Victor would discover you?”

 

Kenji’s face hardened and he tightened his grip on his cup, “Yes…..but we can’t leave Yuuri there.”

 

“Are we certain that he’s there then?”

 

“Yes. When I was there I definitely smelled another omega. Do you know what his scent smells like? I know beta’s aren’t that sensitive but, you’ve spent a lot of time together.”

 

“He was always on suppressants, so he mostly smelled like an alpha to me. But on rare mornings before he took his suppressant his scent was so strong that it was impossible to ignore. He smelled kind of like sakura blossoms, by the sea-“

 

“Wait….Phichit. Yuuri’s scent was strong enough for you to smell so accurately?”

 

“Well yea, it wasn’t every morning or anything like that, just every couple of months or so he’d have some weird mornings like that. Then he’d get kind of sick.”

 

“If he was using suppressants does that mean he wasn’t getting his heat?”

 

“….well I’ve never witnessed him getting his heat. And we’ve lived together for almost three years.”

 

“Three years without a heat?!” Kenji jumped out of his chair and looked completely panicked.

 

“What’s wrong Kenji?”

 

“When was the last time Yuuri had one of these mornings?”

 

“Not that long ago, just before he went missing. Why?”

 

“He’s on the verge of his heat. You just can’t suppress a heat that long and not pay any consequences. That could explain why he reacted so strongly to Victor’s pheromones. I mean……I mean he’s an alpha and Yuuri’s an unbonded omega. If Yuuri’s heat gets triggered by Victor’s pheromones……they could bond.”

 

Phitchit stared at Kenji as his words echoed in his ears. _Yuuri bonded with that monster?_ He didn’t even have time to respond to Kenji because both of them turned their attention to the movement on the screen. Standing in front of one of the cameras was the long haired blonde alpha, his dark haired partner, and to Phitchit’s absolute horror, Chris. 

 

“Chris….”

 

“Hmm? How do you know Christophe?”

 

Phitchit’s hand automatically flew up to the hidden bite mark on his neck, he rubbed at it absent minded. He suddenly remembered that he had yet to tell Kenji and Mari that Chris was his bonded mate. 

 

“I—uh…I..” 

 

_Click._

 

Phitchit turned around to stare at the doorway behind him.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I thought I herd the slider door.” Phitchit stared at the doorway of the family room that lead to the backyard.

 

“Must be the birds.” Kenji smiled at him nervously. Phitchit’s attention drifted back to the screen where the three alpha’s were discussing something intensely and looking at their phones. They had changed positions and now it was Chris who was directly in front of the camera. It was then that Phitchit noticed that Chris wasn’t looking at the blonde alpha he was staring right into the camera. A small tingle ran across the bite mark, making the beta feel uneasy. He took a couple of steps away from the screen, he kept rubbing his neck but the tingling sensation was lingering. 

 

_Click._

 

His head whipped around again at the sound of the noise. 

 

“There’s that noise again. Kenji….”

 

“What are you guys doing?” Both Phitchit and Kenji jumped into the air at the sound of Mari’s voice. She was at the bottom of the stairs looking confused at the commotion. 

 

“Oh we’re just looking at the surveillance that’s coming in from the cameras I set up inside—“

 

_Ding dong._

 

All three of them turned to stare at the front door. 

 

“Who is it? I haven’t ordered any food yet.” Mari started to make her way to the door, and with every step she took Phitchit became filled with more and more dread. Kenji got up from his chair and followed Mari to the front door.

 

“I bet it’s just the neighborhood kids again, they’re just curious to see if someone’s actually here.”

 

Phitchit stared at them as they walked to the door. He looked back to the screen just in time to see Chris smile and wave into the camera. Phitchit felt his entire blood freeze as he watched the alpha lean in and mouth the words _“I’m coming for you.”_ His feet felt like lead as he stumbled backwards. The tingling sensation on his neck had turned into a searing pain, it was unbearable. He knew exactly who was at the door.

 

“DON’T OPEN THE—“ It was too late. The moment his back made contact with something solid, he knew it was the alpha. All the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, as he felt the familiar hands wrap themselves around him. 

 

“Guess who?” Phitchit helplessly watched the scene unfold before him. He saw Kenji turn around to look at him as Mari opened the door. Every second played out painfully slow. The door opened to reveal the blonde omega standing there with a gun aimed at Mari. Phitchit couldn’t do anything but scream as the alpha pulled the trigger.

 

_Boom._

 

*******

 

Yuuri jumped into the shower as soon as he felt he could walk to the bathroom. Slowly and steadily he limped to the tub and filled it with hot water, submerging himself in the water until only his nose and the the top of his head stuck out. He was in pain, every scratch and bite mark burned when the hot water touched them. And at the same time it was as if his body was numb to every thing that had happened the night before. When he was finally done he walked up to the long mirror and stared at his reflection. The new bond mark on his neck was raw and contrasted deeply against his pale skin. There were numerous new bruises and scratches that littered his body. Anger rushed through his body as he looked at himself, he couldn’t even recognize the reflection in the mirror. He stormed back into the bedroom and quickly dressed himself, “It’s time to pay Victor a visit.”

 

The omega quickly made his way down the winding hallways and stairs until he was standing outside of a study. He wasn’t sure how he had found Victor’s study but he burst into the room, not bothering to knock. From across the room Victor looked up in surprise, at the sudden intrusion. 

 

“Yuuri!” A heart shaped smile appeared on his face. It made Yuuri want to vomit, everything about the alpha, his _mate_ disgusted him.   
  
“Victor…” They both stared at each other from opposite sides of the study, neither moving nor talking. All the courage that Yuuri had built up in the room completely disappeared when he looked into the alpha’s eyes. Flashbacks from the night before suddenly began bombarding his mind. He felt his knees begin to shake as Victor got up from his seat and started to make his way towards him. 

 

“What is it Yuuri? Did you need something?” The concern that radiated off the alpha as he reached out to touch his face was completely alien to Yuuri. Who was this person who showed such concern about him, after everything that he had done?

 

“D—DON’T TOUCH ME.” The alpha’s soft fingers tensed up into a fist as he pulled his hand away from the omega. Suddenly all the compassion and concern that he had just shown disappeared completely as he glared down at Yuuri. 

 

“Don’t tell me you’re ready for round two.” He whispered as he traced the fresh wound on his neck with his fingers. There it was, the Victor that Yuuri had been dealing with for days now, the cold and calculating Mafia head. Yuuri felt anger bubbling up inside of him as he stared into the alpha’s eyes without looking away.

 

“I came to tell you to leave Phitchit alone. I don’t want Chris bringing him here. This place isn’t for him. I’m here and I won’t leave, so leave him alone.” Both of them stared at each other, as Victor lightly ran his fingers across Yuuri’s neck.

 

“And who do you think you are, asking for such things?” 

 

Yuuri leaned up, pressing himself against Victor, “I’m not asking…..I’m giving you an order.” 

 

“Pffffttttt. Let’s get something straight Yuuri.” Victor grabbed his collar and pulled him up even further, “You’re _my_ omega, my little mate, the future mother of my pups. Nothing else. As far as I’m concerned you’re nothing more then a living hole for me to fill, whether it’s with my semen or my children that’s for me to decide. I’m the Mafia head, I’m the alpha, and I’m the boss.”

 

“Fuck.You.” Yuuri smiled at him as he turned red with furry. He could feel the anger running through the bond mark, he had never felt such intense emotions before. Yuuri smiled even wider as he remembered that the bond mark worked both ways, so he knew Victor could also feel his smugness. 

 

Victor grabbed a fistful of Yuuri’s hair, forcefully yanking his head back. A wave of panic washed over him as he snapped back to reality, “Ah, there’s that fear that I love so much.” Victor taunted as he licked at the bond mark on his mate. 

 

“G—Get off.” 

 

“I don’t think so—“ Victor slid his hand down Yuuri’s abdomen, until he reached the buttons on his pants and he started to undo them. He slid his hand down his underwear and started groping him. Yuuri felt himself start to get warm, and realized to his horror that slick was starting to drip out. 

 

“Let me explain how this works Yuuri. When I’m in the mood, you’re in the mood.” The omega forcefully pushed the alpha away, causing himself to fall onto the floor. Victor wasted no time on jumping on top of him, trying to pull of his clothes as Yuuri struggled against it. Victor finally stopped when he herd footsteps at the doorway. 

 

“Victoooooorrrrr, I’m back and look who I’ve brought.” Chris was standing at the doorway, and on his shoulder was a bound and gaged Phitchit. 

 

“P—PHITCHIT.” Yuuri lunged himself forward, as Victor closed his grip around his ankle, stopping him from getting any closer to the other alpha and beta. 

 

“LET GO OF HIM. DON’T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH HIM.” Chris looked down at the angry omega on the floor, and started laughing.

 

“And here I was thinking that you missed your little friend.” Chris dropped Phitchit to the floor, and yanked him into a sitting position by his hair.

 

“P—Phitchit…..Phitchit….” Yuuri started kicking Victor with force, managing to break loose and running to his friend, wrapping his arms around him. He looked at Phitchit who’s eyes were red from crying, his lip was bloodied and bruised, and his clothes were a mess. He undid the gag around his mouth and cried as he held onto the beta. 

 

“Where’s Yura and Otabek?”

 

“Ah they went to their room, Yura got blood on his clothes, you know how much of a germaphobe he is.”

 

Yuuri looked into Phitchit’s eyes who were glued to the bond mark on his neck. 

 

“Ah— this…”

 

“Yuur—I…I’m so…sorry…”

 

“What? No this isn’t your fault it’s okay.” Yuuri stroked Phitchit’s hair as he held into him, trying to calm the beta that kept repeating that he was sorry. 

 

“Don’t worry, show him yours.” Chris grabbed the color of Phitchit’s shirt and pulled it down to reveal a healing bite mark as well. “See I told you, he’s my little mate.” 

 

Yuuri glared up at Chris again, “GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM. DON’T TOUCH HIM.”

 

He felt arms wrap themselves around him, as he started to be pulled away from Phitchit, “NO STOP. LET GO. LET GO.”

 

“This is a really touching reunion, but Yuuri they need some alone time. They’ve been separated for over a week.” 

 

Chris smiled as he picked up the panicked beta off the floor and hoisted him over his shoulder, exiting the room.

 

“YUURI— YURRI.” Yuuri could still hear Phitchit calling for him as he got further and further away. The more he struggled against Victor the harder Victor pinned him down. That feeling of helplessness filled him up again, he hadn’t been able to help his friend. Victor took advantage of the moment, and carried him off as well. Before he knew it he was back in the bedroom with Victor. 

 

*******

 

Yuuri sat on the floor in the middle of the room, he looked over at Victor who was standing by the door. He was locking the door with a key. Victor turned around to see a puzzled Yuuri looking at him, he gave him a smirk as he walked back over to the omega.

 

“You want to know why I locked the room?….Are you telling me you can’t hear them?” Yuuri’s eyes widened as he finally understood what was going on. Muffled sobs and screams were starting to leak in from the room next door. He could hear Phitchit’s screams. He could hear his crying, and his begging. He could hear things being thrown and shattered in the room next door. He could hear Chris’ laughter and moans as his friend cried, begging for him to stop. 

 

“P—Phitchit….Phit….PHITCHIT. PHITCHIT. PHITCHIT. STOP. STOP—DON’T HURT HIM. STOP.” Yuuri was frantically running the length of the wall banging on the wall. He was shouting and screaming as he desperately tried to open the door. He even tried to kick it down. 

 

“Come on Yuuurrrii, it’s time for round two.” He grabbed the omega and slammed him face down on the ground. 

 

“LET GO. LET GO. GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME—“

 

“If you don’t calm down, I’ll go next door and slit his throat do you understand?” Yuuri immediately stopped struggling as the alpha started taking his clothes off. He had to will himself to stay completely still as the alpha started licking and kissing his back. He opted to bite his hands again to silence any moans that threatened to spill out. Yuuri was a mess of emotions, he was completely furious that his friend was being abused in the room next door and he was powerless to stop it. And he was absolutely horrified, scared, and disgusted that Victor was going to touch him again. Tears stared to form in his eyes and he desperately tried to blink them away. 

 

He absolutely hated the way that Victor touched him. He hated that his body responded so well to it. Victor slowly ran his fingers up the back of his thighs and pulled his hips up.

 

“Stick out your ass Yuuri.” Yuuri unwillingly obliged. He felt the alpha spread his cheeks apart and line himself up against his entrance. Slick had started to drip out from the moment Victor had taken his clothes off, and it was now running down the inside of his thighs. He gave no warning as he pushed himself all the way in, in one thrust.

 

“Ngh—“ Yuuri silenced a scream just as it threatened to come out. The alpha set a fast pace from the very beginning. Forcefully slamming into the omega with every thrust, and painfully jerking him off at the same time. It wasn’t pleasurable at all, the only thing that kept Yuuri from screaming out was the thought of wanting to protect Phitchit. He didn’t want him to hear his screaming just like he was listening to his. 

 

“Yuuurrrri, let me hear that beautiful voice of yours.”

 

“N—No.” Yuuri kept himself focused ahead as he stared at something glittering underneath the bed. Ever so often the object would catch the tiniest ray of light and it shine. 

 

“And why’s that Yuuri?” He didn’t answer instead he kept focusing on that glittering object laying there. 

 

“Answer. Me.” Victor picked up even more speed and force with each thrust. Every time he violently pushed himself into his body Yuuri was sure he would tear in half. But no matter how hard Victor thrusted, Yuuri bit his lip and not a sound escaped. He could feel Victor’s frustration and anger start to build up the closer he got to his release. 

 

“Could it be that you’re ready to give me pups?” He whispered as Yuuri felt his knot begin to form. Yuuri saw red. He managed to flip on his back and kick Victor in the chest, forcing his knot out just as he came. With shaky knees he stood up and walked over to where the stunned alpha was half kneeling, and crouched down. He gently took ahold of the alpha’s face, brushing his sweaty hair out of the way he tucked it behind his ear. “ _Vitya….your bloodline will end with you. Unless I decide otherwise_.” 

 

Without another word he headed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

 

*******

 

Victor sat on the floor for a couple of minutes going over what had just happened. He was in disbelief, he couldn’t believe that his little omega had forced him out. He was furious and he had almost ran into the bathroom after him, but the look in his eyes when he had said those words, had chilled him to his very core. He stood up and cleaned himself off with a towel and dressed himself. He was still fuming over what Yuuri had done. He opened the door and made his way down to the study. 

 

He wasn’t surprised to find Yura, Otabek, Chris, and the little beta in his office. They all fell silent when they herd him walk in. He was radiating anger. 

 

“Otabek, bring me the other rat.”

 

“Up here Sir? You’ll ruin your office.”

 

“BRING HIM.” Otabek flinched but immediately left the office to bring him what he wanted. 

 

“What’s wrong mon amie? Did your little omega give you a hard time?” Chris grinned at Victor who turned to glare in his direction. He saw the beta sitting on the floor next to him. He looked worse then before, he had what looked like the beginning of a black eye, another cut and bruise across his lips, and his eyes were puffy and red from crying. Worst of all was the collar and leash that Chris had put on him. _Yuuri’s going to be pissed._ Before he could even think about it, Victor jumped over his desk and grabbed Chris by the arm,

 

“Why the fuck does he have a leash on? Do you know how pissed Yuuri’s going to be?”

 

Yura and Chris just stared at Victor as if he was speaking some foreign language they didn’t understand. 

 

“Since when do you give a fuck about what the piggy feels? What the fuck is wrong with you Vitya?” Yura yelled from across the room. 

 

Victor turned around to stare at Yura, “What?” he blinked as he looked around the room, “Just get him out of here Chris.”

 

“No, where I go he goes. He’s my mate.”

 

“Then both of you get out.” The two alpha’s glared at each other, and neither moved. Just as Chris broke eye contact Otabek came through the door, but he  walked in with his hands up. Right behind him was the rat Victor had asked for, and he had a gun.

 

“Beka…” 

 

“Oh is he yours?” The beta asked as Yura took two steps forward. “You can have him, I don’t need him anymore.” The beta kicked Otabek in the back sending him tumbling forward towards Yura, and pulled the trigger.

 

 

 

*******

 

Once Yuuri had finished showering he made his way back into the bedroom, he knew that Victor had left long ago. He pulled on a robe and kneeled on the floor. Using his hand he reached underneath the bed until his fingers touched the cool object that he was looking for. He turned it over and over in his hand, admiring it’s weight. _I’m going to get us out of here Phit._ Walking over to his dresser he pulled out a sock and slipped the object inside, and wrapped it up tightly he decided to hide it in his pillow. Once the object was well hidden but in reach he walked over to the door pulling it open. He walked cautiously over to the room next door and found the door unlocked, he peered inside but it was empty. No sign of Phitchit or Chris. The room was in complete disarray, a lot of the furniture was broken, mirrors were shattered and it smelled of blood. He had herd everything that had happened, he knew that Phitchit had suffered in there. 

 

When he was preparing to leave the room he herd it, the unmistakable sound of a gunshot echoed throughout the mansion. He froze as he felt an unimaginable feeling of furry, and irritation pulsate through his bond mark. Victor was in a fit of rage, and it felt incredibly overwhelming for Yuuri, as emotion after emotion washed over him. Then he started to hear the voices take over his mind again, _Kill him….kill him….I’m going to kill him….kill him._ Yuuri felt confusion as he started to answer the voice back, “ _Kill who?”_ But there was no clear response from the voice, he felt himself being pulled from the room and down the halls and stairs. It was like he was in a trance, being led by the emotions running between himself and Victor and the psychotic voice who called for blood to be spilled. The closer he felt himself get to his destination, the more furious and unhinged Yuuri’s personality and mind became. His mind and that voice had become one, _I’m…..I’m going to kill him….I’m going to kill him. I’M GOING TO KILL HIM._

 

Yuuri suddenly found himself outside of the opened doors of Victor’s study. There was some kind of commotion inside, he could hear someone crying, and Victor shouting. Looking down at his feet, he saw one of Victors blades laying there. It was bloodied, he had definitely stabbed someone. He picked it up and walked into the room. That’s when he saw a man he did not recognize, he was standing there holding a gun, while Victor and Chris where at the opposite side of the room. Victor looked furious and panicked and he was yelling at the stranger.

 

“Do you really think that you’ll get away with this Alexei? Use your head, you’ll end up dead before you can take me down.”

 

“You sure talk a lot of shit Victor, guess who has the upper hand right now? You scratched me with that dirty, dingy knife of yours, but what now? Unless you have another set back there, you’re fucked. I’m going to kill all of you fuckers and burn this house down.”

 

Victor glared at the man until he saw Yuuri standing in the doorway. He tried to look away before the beta realized he was there but it was too late. The man turned around to look at Yuuri. 

 

“Is this your whore Victor? What a nice little omega you’ve got here, I’ll take him back to Celestino as a gift. Now if you’ll all excuse me I have to get on with the show.” As Yuuri was standing there the voice was so loud he couldn’t concentrate on anything else but what it was saying. _KILL HIM. KILL HIM NOW._

 

“Burn in hell Victor.” The beta pointed the gun at Victor and set his finger on the trigger. Yuuri took a running jump and leaped onto the beta’s back, sinking the knife into the side of his neck and slowly dragged it across. He smiled as he saw blood gush out and spurt out in front of him. The beta slowly sank onto his knees. He tried to speak but only gurgling sounds came out, he slowly raised his gun and pointed it back at Yuuri. Yuuri smiled at the man and helped him raise the gun up to the beta’s own head. Once the gun was resting on the man’s temple, he told him,

 

“Killing Victor?…..If anyone’s going to do it, it’ll be me.” Yuuri pulled the trigger and was instantly covered in the man’s blood splatter, he let the body fall to the floor and got up. 

 

“Yuuri….you saved me.” Hearing Victor’s voice suddenly brought everything back into focus and Yuuri stood there, completely confused at what Victor had just said.  _Why would I save you? I want you dead._

 

“You killed that beta bastard.”

 

“What?” Yuuri looked down at his hands who were still holding the bloodied knife. His entire hands were covered in blood. He was covered in blood. He looked at the ground and saw the lifeless body of the man he had just killed. Every scene played back, he remembered everything. 

 

“N—No….I….I…the voice….I was just so angry….” tears started to fall from his eyes as his vision blurred. Victor walked over to him and gently held his hands. Yuuri pulled them away, backing away from Victor and the body. He turned to see Phitchit standing by Chris, he took a couple of steps towards him,

 

“Phitchit….” But the beta flinched and turned away from him. Yuuri started to shake as he looked at the blood on his hands, more and more tears poured out, and he felt the room start to close in on him. He couldn’t breathe, he needed space. _I need to get out of here._ He ran out of the room and headed towards the stairs, he was sprinting up the steps, all the while crying at the realization, _I’m a murderer. I’m no better then Victor._ He continued to run blindly in whatever direction his feet carried him. The more he ran he more the voices fought their way back into his mind, _Yuuri….Yuuri…Kill him…..You killed him…..Yuuri….._ That voice, he recognized it. 

 

“N—No….n—no…..oh god no….” He ran into the bedroom and headed into the bathroom. He stood in front of the mirrors and looked at who was staring back at him, he watched in terror as his reflection morphed into Victor, no matter which mirror he ran to, it was always Victor staring back at him, a bloodied grinning Victor. The reflection stared back at him, putting up it’s palm against the mirror, it spoke in the same voice from before. 

 

“ _Yuuri, we’re one._ ” 

 

Yuuri screamed, and picked up anything he could find and threw it at the mirrors, shattering every single one. He screamed and screamed and screamed until he fell onto his knees. He hit the ground with his fists, ignoring the pain of the glass shards embedding themselves into his hands. He grabbed his hair and pulled as he continued to scream.

 

“GET OUT OF MY MIND YOU SICK FUCK.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: Damn it, sorry Phitchit you always end up suffering ( T_T)
> 
> Second: Oh our little katsudon is getting more and more daring, dare I say he's definitely not the same little omega that first got kidnapped.
> 
> Third: I named this chapter Whiplash, because I feel like everyone's going to feel that way after reading it, it just had so many things going on, I certainly got whiplash writing it ＼(^o^)／
> 
> And lastly as always, thank you for your comments and thanks for reading :)


	17. Sacrifices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Get it together Yuuri. You need to get Phitchit out of here. And that requires some sacrifices. Focus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo finally an update! :)
> 
> I thought, work on my chem paper or finish up this chapter? I think I chose wisely <3

From the moment that Phitchit had laid eyes on Yuuri inside the mansion, he knew that his friend was gone. There were moments that he caught a glimpse of the person that he had grown up with, but there were so many things there now that completely obscured who Yuuri used to be. Even if the physical appearance of his friend had not changed, mentally and emotionally the Yuuri he knew was no more.

 

The Yuuri that existed now was a cold and calculating killer. The way that Yuuri had so easily stabbed the beta man in the neck, was unbelievable, there was no hesitation, no moment of regret. And immediately following all that commotion Victor had reached out to Yuuri, and suddenly it was like a flip had been switched, suddenly it was Yuuri again, confused, and scared. The look of innocence that he knew so well was plastered all over his face, it terrified Phitchit. Yuuri was able to switch between personalities at the blink of an eye. So naturally when Yuuri had tried to reach out and touch him, he had recoiled. Recoiled in fear, anger and disgust. He watched as his friend slowly backed out of the room in distress, confusion, and panic. And he continued to watch as Yuuri broke into tears and then into a run through the house. Everything that he thought he knew about Yuuri was a lie.

 

He didn’t know what exactly had prompted him to run after Yuuri but he had, maybe it was the past love he felt towards the omega that made him break into a run as well. Everything that he had witnessed from the door of the bathroom only served to solidify his fears. Yuuri had lost his mind. He couldn’t make a clear distinction between himself and Victor anymore. The look in his eye as he smashed all the mirrors and pulled on his hair were the same as Victor’s. He had watched from a distance as his friend went into a mental break on the floor, he waited until he was done to move any closer. When Phitchit was sure that Yuuri was passed out, he gently picked him up off the floor and carried him over to the bed where he began the task of pulling out all the glass shards from his hands. His hands were still bleeding, his feet were bleeding too, and as he watch the omega sleep, he realized that he was hoping he’d never wake up.

 

His heart constricted painfully as he pulled the sleeping omega’s head onto his lap and and gently brushed his hair out of his face. Yuuri’s face was contorted in anguish, he knew he was suffering, but there was very little that Phitchit could do to help him. With Chris around, it was near impossible to have any privacy, he knew that any second now either Victor or Chris would walk through that door and tear them apart again. So he decided to take advantage of the little time they had together and held Yuuri a little closer. 

 

*******

 

Yuuri was running through a never ending hallway, it was so dark he could hardly see a foot in front of him, and his heart was beating so fast it seemed to echo off into the eternal darkness. He was tired, so so so tired, he wanted to stop and rest. But he knew that if he stopped running, _he_ was going to catch up to him. He had to keep pushing forward even if he felt like his lungs and feet were on fire. He came to a sudden split at the end of the hall and he darted to the right, pushing himself to keep running. When he willed himself to look around he saw that this hallway was full of rooms, a row of rooms that seemed to stretch on forever on either side of him. He bolted into a random room, locking the door behind him. His ragged breath was the only thing that he could hear. 

 

“Yuuri?”

 

He spun around only to see Phitchit standing in the middle of the room.

  
“P-Phitchit!” Yuuri ran towards the beta only to see the beta run off into another room.

 

“Phitchit wait!”

 

“Stay away from me! Don’t come near me.”

 

“W-what?” Yuuri stopped dead in his tracks, and watched as his friend kept running. He could feel his heart squeeze inside of his chest as tears started to drip down his face. “Why Phit……Why?” As he stood there in the darkness completely alone, a sense of defeat started to creep into his heart, he herd the door open behind him, but he didn’t bother to turn around to see who it was. He knew _he_ had found him. Yuuri didn’t even try to run away when he felt the cold limbs wrap themselves around him, and he didn’t flinch when he felt the all too familiar tongue and teeth latch themselves onto the bond mark. His very soul was being devoured, the way the teeth sank into his neck and the way that tongue dragged itself across his bloody skin sent waves of despair through him.

 

*******

 

 

Victor had been seething when that disgusting beta had dared to hold them at gun point. He had tried to kill the man, but unfortunately he had only had access to one of his blades, so when he threw it and it only grazed his arm he knew they were in trouble. Alexei had shot Otabek, and dared to threaten Victor himself, he was absolutely mad with anger, he wanted nothing more then to rip the beta apart limb by limb. He had never expected Yuuri to walk into the study and do it himself though. He was in a state of shock when he saw how mercilessly Yuuri had stabbed Alexei in the neck and then shot him in the head. The way he smiled at all the blood and mess had sent a shiver of dread through him. Victor had hesitated to approach Yuuri after, he had even witnessed Phitchit, his best friend pull away from him. The Yuuri that had killed Alexei was someone that not even Phitchit recognized, but when he had taken off running, with the Thai beta running after him, Victor wanted to follow suit but Yura’s sobbing had pulled his attention back into the room. Otabek was laying on the floor bleeding, and Yura wouldn’t stop crying, and Chris was already yelling angrily into his phone in French. Soon his cellphone was ringing, it was Mila saying she was on her way back, and then it was his father on the phone asking what had happened. Everyone was on their way over and he didn’t want to deal with any of them. He examined Otabek just to shut Yura up, he was bleeding but he would be fine, the bullet had struck him the arm a through and through wound. Once Yura and Otabek had gotten situated he looked at Chris. “JJ says that more of Celestino’s men have been spotted arriving in Russia, but no sign of Celestino himself.”

 

“Find out what shady hotel his men are staying at. And take them Alexei’s head…or what’s left of it.”

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To check on Yuuri. Don’t follow me.” When Victor was at the base of the last stairway he stopped when he caught a whiff of the scent that was hanging in the air. The air was unexpectedly icy. The closer he got to the door of the bedroom the stronger the scent was, it was even difficult to breathe. Not only was the air freezing, but the cold was extremely intimidating, in a way that Victor had never experienced before. The scent reminded Victor of the sea breeze on the coldest, and iciest of nights, it was so over powering it took everything in him to turn the door knob. It wasn’t until he was inside the room and his eyes were met with honey orbs tinted with red that he realized the scent belonged to Yuuri. The omega was on the bed, holding the sleeping beta in a protective embrace. There wasn’t even a trace of sweetness left in the omega’s scent, it wasn’t a sea breeze Victor cold smell, it was the raging sea.

 

_“Get out.”_

 

*******

 

He awoke from his dream with tears streaming down his face, everything from that dream seemed to feel so real. Once he wiped the tears from his face, Yuuri realized that Phitchit was laying next to him asleep. The warmth from the beta pulled Yuuri in, he sat up and pulled Phitchit up so his face was resting on his chest. He took a closer look at his face and saw how his lip was cut and bruised, and his eyes were swollen and raw from crying. When Yuuri ran his fingers through his hair he went to rest his hand on the back of his neck, and that’s when he saw it. The collar and leash. Something inside of him snapped as he tore off the collar, he was infuriated. All he wanted to do was find Chris and castrate him. 

 

_I’m going to kill all of them…._

 

While Yuuri was fixated on that, the door opened. He looked up in time to see Victor entering the room, a rush of rage washed over him again as he stared down the man in front of him. Victor stood quietly in the middle of the room just staring at him. Yuuri didn’t even think about it, he demanded that he leave. 

 

“Get out.” Victor didn’t argue with him, just as quietly as he had entered, he left. When the door closed he felt Phitchit stir. The beta woke up suddenly and leaped off the bed. He look panicked and was taking in deep breaths, he looked like he was having difficulty taking in enough air. 

 

“Phitchit’s what’s wrong?” Yuuri also leapt off the bad and ran towards Phitchit, only to have his friend step back away from him, until he made contact with the wall. 

 

“S-Stay there Yuuri, don’t come near me….please.”

 

“W—what….” It was just like his dream, Phitchit was rejecting him, he didn’t want to be anywhere near Yuuri.

 

“Your scent is really intense, it’s hard to breathe…”

 

“My scent?” It wasn’t until then that Yuuri realized that he was still really angry, his bond mark was pulsating, and he knew he had to calm down in order for his scent to dissipate. 

 

After several minutes of Yuuri trying to calm himself and Phitchit releasing calming pheromones the scent finally disappeared. But Phitchit made no move to go anywhere near Yuuri, so he kept his distance and sat back down on the bed. 

 

“How’d you do that? Your scent is…..extreme.”

 

“I can’t smell any difference.”

 

“Your scent changed.”

 

“…Phitchit….are you afraid of me?”

 

“I…uh, no. I’m not afraid of you, it’s just that….you’re different. It’s going to take some time for me to adjust.”

 

“Time? No, I’m getting you out of here. The sooner the better.”

 

“ _We’re_ getting out of here Yuuri.”

 

“…Phit, is anyone looking for me? Does my family know I’m missing?”

 

Phitchit just stared at Yuuri for a couple of seconds before he looked down to the floor, “No. No one knows you’re missing. Everyone’s fine.”

 

Yuuri looked at his friend in silence. _He’s lying._ Something started boiling inside of him again, he hated being lied to. “Really? Why do I get the sense that you’re lying Phit?” Yuuri slid off the bed, pulling his pillow off with him. He walked slowly until he was directly in front of Phitchit. He reached into the pillow case and retrieved the item that he rolled up in his socks. “Phitchit….why are you lying?” Phitchit finally lifted his head and met his eyes, “I said everyone is fine.” Yuuri couldn’t help it, he slammed his fist into the wall right next to Phitchit’s head. 

 

“Why do you keep saying everyone’s fine? When the question I asked, was if anyone was looking for me?”

 

“This is what I’m talking about Yuuri…what are you doing? Are you trying to threaten me?”

 

Yuuri immediately backed off, taking a few steps back. “I didn’t mean to come off as threatening….sorry.”

 

“Yes you did, Yuuri I know you’ve also noticed that your personality has changed for the worse. It’s like you’re an exact replica of V—“

 

“DON’T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THAT ANIMAL…I’m nothing like him.” The last words came out as a whisper. Yuuri knew that Phitchit was right. It infuriated him even more, but he had to remain calm, he was afraid that if he snapped again Phitchit would leave. 

 

“Listen Phit, we have to get you out of here.”

 

“I’m not going anywhere without you.”

 

“I don’t think I can leave…but I know I can get you out, so lets sit and think of a plan okay?”

 

“What do you mean you don’t think you can leave?”

 

“Phit…let’s think of a plan ok?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why are you so frustrating? I want to get you out. Why can’t you understand tha—“

 

“Why can’t you understand that I’m not leaving without you? You don’t even know the hell I’ve been through trying to find you—“

 

“The hell _you’ve_ been through?” Phitchit flinched at Yuuri’s words, as he watched the omega go into a state of furry. “I WAS ATTACKED,HAD MY ANKLE DISLOCATED AND THEN BROUGHT HERE. WHERE VICTOR THE FUCKING HEAD OF THE RUSSIAN MAFIA, USED ME AS FUCK TOY. HE RAPED ME AND FORCEFULLY BONDED WITH ME….AND ON TOP OF ALL THAT HAD ME WITNESS AND PARTICIPATE IN A MURDER…but please tell me all about how _hard_ it’s been for you…” 

 

“Do you think that I willingly chose Chris as my mate? The whole thing was a set up. Me having to leave to Thailand suddenly, you being left all alone because they knew you wouldn’t leave with Leo and Guang, even though I asked you to be careful. Everything Yuuri. Everything was a set up. I had the unfortunate luck of meeting Chris on the plane, and I was stupid enough to fall for his charms. There’s at least a whole twenty-four hours I can’t remember including me bonding with Chris. When I woke up from my drunken stupor the bond was in place, my body was in horrible shape, I’m one hundred percent sure he raped me too. Chris told me that everything was fine, that I had spoken to you the night before and that you were flying back to Japan because your mom had broken a hip. But something felt off, so when the time for the meeting with my family and JJ came, I left. I came back to Russia because I remembered a phone conversation I had with you….I knew something was wrong. When I got back to our place all your clothes were gone. So I called your sister, and she told me you were in Russia. When I knew you were missing, I almost lost my mind. I had to leave our place, before Chris could find me. We worked so hard to figure out who could have taken you and then this—“

 

“We? Whose we?”

 

“….An omega named Kenji, Mari, Leo, Guang, and myself.”

 

“So they all know I’m missing? Why did you lie to me?”

 

“Because Yuuri…when Chris found me, he didn’t come alone. The blonde and dark haired pair of alphas came too…and they brought guns…”

 

“What do you mean?…Phitchit what happened….WHAT HAPPENED?”

 

“I’m so sorry Yuuri…there wasn’t anything I could do, everything happened so fast. They shot her so fast…”

 

“S—Shot her? T-They s—shot Ma—“ Yuuri felt all the air in his lungs disappear, the entire room stared spinning. There wasn’t enough oxygen in the room, he felt something shatter inside him. His sister, his Mari was gone? Pools of tears gathered in his eyes as he clutched at his chest. Everything hurt, he felt a huge weight on his chest and shoulders. Every single memory he had of his older sister flashed in his mind. It made the pain that much more unbearable. It broke his heart that because of him, because he had been so trusting and irresponsible, she was laying dead somewhere. 

 

“Yuuri…..Yuuri…..I’m so so sorry…I’m sorry I couldn’t save her.” Phitchit’s arms were wrapped around him tightly and the beta was sobbing. With trembling hands Yuuri returned the embrace and just held him, they both stayed like that on the floor in the middle of the room. Yuuri felt like he cried until he didn’t have any more tears left, he was exhausted. 

 

“They’re all going to pay…and it starts tonight.” Yuuri could hardly recognize his voice as he laid there stroking Phitchit’s hair. He carefully pulled himself out of Phitchit’s embrace until they were both sitting facing each other. He picked up the bundle of socks off the floor and handed it to Phitchit. He watched as Phitchit unrolled the socks and pulled out what was inside.

 

“And we’re going to use that.” A smile spread across Yuuri’s lips as he looked at the scared look on his friends face.

 

“I need you to help me change into something more appropriate Phit.”

 

*******

 

Victor had found his way back to his study in no time. He was elated at the new and unforeseen development. Yuuri’s change in scent was something that had been expected, but not a change to such a degree. Omega’s scents changed when they bonded, the actual scent remained relatively the same but it was usually toned way down to the point that some became almost nonexistent. Yuuri never failed to surprise him, that terrifyingly intimidating new scent assured Victor that Yuuri would be an incredible asset to his empire.

 

He smiled to himself as he sat at his desk, going through paper work of numbers and names of Celestino’s people. He knew he had to attack quickly and strongly in order to put an end to all this nonsense. 

 

“What the fuck are you smiling at?” Victor looked up from his paper work to see angry green eyes standing before his desk.

 

“What’s wrong Yura? Otabek’s fine, why are you always so angry?”

 

“Why are you always so crazy?”

 

“You and Chris will be the one’s delivering Alexei’s head to his friends. Do it as soon as possible.”

 

“Yeah I know, Chris is hacking off his head right now. Nikolai called, they’re on their way, they should be here in ten minutes.”

 

“Fine, double up the security outside, no one comes in besides father and Nikolai. Bring me Makkachin, I haven’t played with her in awhile.”

 

“Yea whatever.”

 

Victor glanced out the window to see many of his men huddled up around Otabek who was giving out new orders and assignments. It was snowing nonstop but his men were used to the cold, always vigilant and always ready. It was a personal rule of his to only have Yura, Otabek, and Mila inside as guards, but after everything that had happened he’d have to pull in some men from outside, preferably Michele and Emil. He was pulled from his thoughts when he herd the familiar paws running full speed at him, he saw dark brown fur and a pink tongue coming directly at him. Makkachin knocked Victor off of his chair and gave him a surprising amount of licks until she was satisfied. Victor’s laughter filled the room as he pet and played with Makkachin. The poodle never failed to make him smile, she always turned a bad situation into a bearable one. Once she calmed down, she sat patiently at his feet and let him continue working. Next Victor pulled out his blue velvet sash with his blades, he looked up in time to see Yura and Otabek walking into the study. Otabek had his arm in a sling and he looked tierd, but other then that he was fine, Yura was radiating as he stood next to his mate, you could see the relief on his face. 

 

“Otabek, please bring me my knife, it’s next to your foot.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Otabek carefully picked up the bloodied knife from the floor and handed it to Victor. He took the blade and wiped it clean on his shirt, and then carefully placed it back in its place in the velvet sash. As he was rolling the sash back up he stoped when his eyes caught a glimpse of something unusual. Victor completely froze as he stared at the sash before him.

 

“Sir is something wrong?” Otabek asked carefully from the other side of the desk. Victor slowly raised his eyes to meet his, his eyes had turned a terrifying shade of blue and the room was suddenly filled with Victor’s pheromones, anger was leaking out of every orifice on his body. 

 

_“I’m missing a knife.”_

 

*******

 

Phitchit had listened to Yuuri’s plan and had tried to talk him out of it, but Yuuri wouldn’t listen. He was dead  set on carrying out his plan. Everything depended on how well Yuuri could reign in his emotions and how well his acting skills were. Yuuri had decided that the best way to ensure the success of his plan was to mask any strong emotions so that Victor wouldn’t be able to catch on. So all Phitchit could do was assist Yuuri in anyway possible. He had helped Yuuri wash the blood off of his hands and body, and then had proceeded to clean up and bandage the cuts on his hands. Yuuri had chosen a solid black silk robe out of Victor’s closet and some black boxer briefs from his own clothes. While the robe was definitely big, Yuuri was very much a fan of the way it hung open in the front revealing most of  his chest, putting on the display his healing bond mark and all the other bite marks and bruises that Victor had scattered all over his body. He made sure to hike up the robe a bit to show off his thighs as well, and then Phitchit helped him slick back his hair like he always did for performances. The finishing touch was lacing up his black ballet shoes, as Phitchit helped slide them on all the horrible memories from that night came rolling back into focus. But this time instead of crying, or trembling he felt anger rise up inside of him again, _Keep it together Yuuri._

 

“Yuuri are you ok?”

 

“I’m fine.” Yuuri gave Phitchit the best imitation of a smile that he could muster up, once the shoes where on he walked towards the door followed by the beta. They both quickly made their way down to the study, stopping briefly before entering the room, Phitchit gave Yuuri a hug and then they both walked into the study. Phitchit immediately walked over to Chris and stood by him as Yuuri made his way across the room. 

 

All eyes were on Yuuri as he delicately made his way towards Victor, with every step he took the robe would rise just a little bit higher stopping just short of the curvature of his behind. He spotted Otabek and Yura standing near Victor and decided he would commence the games. He made his way over to Otabek and gently put his hand on his injured arm.

 

“ _Beka_ , I’m glad you’re not seriously injured.” Yuuri stroked the alpha’s arm until a pink blush started to spread over his face. His eyes were glued to Yuuri’s exposed chest, Yuuri tilted his head up to meet the alpha’s eyes, and gave him a warm smile.

 

“What the fuck are you doing?” Yura was fuming, he was just as red as Otabek but with anger. 

 

Yuuri glanced over at him before smiling and releasing some of his new pheromones, “What does it look like I’m doing?” Yura froze as the pheromones hit him, he couldn’t even reply to Yuuri who just stood there smiling.

 

“Yuuri.” Victor’s angry and possessive voice called for his attention. He smiled and continued to make his way towards the angry alpha. He stopped when he saw Makkachin napping on the floor, he sat down and immediately started playing with the poodle who was head over heels just as excited about Yuuri as Yuuri was about her. Yuuri scratched behind her ears and rubbed her tummy until she was content before standing back up and facing Victor. 

 

Victor immediately grabbed Yuuri’s wrists and slammed him onto his desk, with his back on the desk he forcefully pinned his arms above his head. This elicited whining from Makkachin, who stared scratching at Victor’s legs.

 

“What were you doing touching Otabek Yuuri?”

 

Yuuri smirked up at the alpha, “What, are you jealous?” 

 

“Answer the question Yuuri, or do you want me to fuck you right here in front of everyone?”

 

Yuuri opened his legs and wrapped them around Victor’s waist as he stood above him, “Sure, I don’t have a problem showing them my body…Do you?” Victor immediately released his arms and instead leaned into his face, “Next time you touch another man, I’ll kill you.” Yuuri let out a small laugh as Victor unwrapped Yuuri’s legs from his waist and sat back down on his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose. The omega sat himself up and stayed seated in front of the alpha. 

 

“Don’t be mad Victor I actually came to look for you, I wanted to _dance_ for you. That’s why I got all dressed up.” Yuuri motioned to his outfit, and pulled himself onto Victor and straddled his lap. He grabbed Victors arms and wrapped them around himself making sure to lay the alpha’s hands on his ass. Yuuri caressed his face with his hands and whispered into his ear, “Don’t you like what you see?” He pulled away to look into those icy blue eyes just in time to see a fire spark up. The fire of lust, that’s exactly what Yuuri was looking for. He gently laid kisses all over the alpha’s neck and jawline. In no time Yuuri could feel Victor’s arousal through his pants. The omega slowly let the robe slide off of one of his shoulder so he could perfectly expose his neck and bond mark. A sign of submission from an omega to an alpha. Victor immediately leaned in to kiss his neck, a small tingle ran across Yuuri’s skin but he ignored it. This time he was in control and he was determined to reign in his omega instincts no matter the cost. 

 

“Hey. Don’t forget your father is on his way. Stop letting that omega make a spectacle out of you.” Yura was still angry, but he kept his distance from the pair hanging on to Otabek instead. 

 

Before anyone could say anything, a voice came from the door. “His father has already arrived. Vitya, we need to settle things as quickly as possible.” Mr. Nikiforov was standing at the door surrounded by his men. He had an angry expression on his face, and the pheromones that filled the room, were sickening. Yuuri wanted to immediately bury himself in Victor’s arms, but he fought tooth and nail to regain his composure. Instead he decided to stand up and face Mr. Nikiforov. 

 

He felt the older alpha’s eyes scavenge all over his body, it was disturbing and repulsive, put Yuuri refused to move. Instead he made direct eye contact with the alpha until he finally looked away. “I want everyone out of this room except Victor, Otabek, Yura, and Chris.” His cut throat voice didn’t leave any room for discussion, this was an order and Yuuri recognized it, but he was willing to defy it.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Nikiforov, but your son and I were in the middle of something and I intend to finish it. You can have him back when I’m done.” Yuuri’s voice was clean and crisp with absolutely no sign of stuttering, it was a direct blow to the alpha’s pride.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Yuuri stepped a couple of feet behind Victor’s chair and seductively wrapped his arms around Victor’s neck and chest. “Vitya, get that omega whore out of here.” Victor seemed like he was torn, he wanted to obey his father but he couldn’t ignore his mate’s arms around him.

 

“Yuuri, go up stairs.” A soft sigh was whispered into Victor’s ear as Yuuri leaned further in, he started trailing kisses down his temple to his jawline. They were small and light but they were driving Victor absolutely crazy, Yuuri could feel his excitement through their bond mark. Once Victor was rattled enough, Yuuri stopped the kisses only to jump on Victor’s lap and slowly trace his tongue from his lips across his jaw and up to his ear where he stopped and whispered _“Let me dance for you.”_

 

“Victor enough, I told you to send him away. If you can’t control your omega I’ll do it for you.” Mr. Nikiforov crossed the room in a matter of seconds and pulled Yuuri off of Victor’s lap forcefully, causing the small omega to fall harshly on the floor. Yuuri couldn’t help but let out a painful whimper when he made contact with the floor. He hadn’t planned on there being much distractions, and he certainly hadn’t planned on Mr. Nikiforov interfering. 

 

“ENOUGH. DON’T YOU EVER TOUCH HIM AGAIN.” Victor’s voice bounced off the walls, it caught everyone by surprise including Mr. Nikiforov. He bent down and gently lifted Yuuri off the floor. “Don’t you forget that I am the head of this family. You will show the same respect for my mate as you do for me.” Victor turned around to exit the study with Yuuri securely in his arms.

 

*******

 

As soon as they were both right outside the bedroom, Yuuri was filled with dread, and anger, and happiness all at once. Dread because he needed to pull off the next stage perfectly or else it would be game over, anger because he would need to let Victor touch him again, and happiness because he had managed to get this far. Once they were inside the room, Yuuri quickly dragged one of the chairs in the room close to the bed and made Victor sit down. Earlier in the day Phitchit had found Yuuri’s iPod among his clothes and had connected it to the speakers in the room. Yuuri had chose the song, something slow and dark. He hesitated a bit while he turned on the speakers and the iPod, he almost wanted to run out of the room instead. _Get it together Yuuri. You need to get Phitchit out of here. And that requires some sacrifices. Focus._

 

As he was setting everything up, the lights dimmed and he turned around to see Victor standing by the light switch. Even in the dark Yuuri could make out his blue eyes, they were hypnotic, they were burning with lust. Yuuri felt like he was about to be swallowed by a monster. He shook off his uncertainty and hit play. Slow but dominating beats started to fill the room.

 

“ _My demons are begging me to open up my mouth_

_I need them, mechanically make the words come out_

_They fight me, vigorous and angry, watch them pounce_

_Ignite me, licking up the flames they bring about..”_

 

Yuuri set himself into performance mode and started to let his body move with the music, he slowly made his way over to the chair. He moved his hands up and down his body. Lightly touching his chest and making circular patterns across some of the fading bite marks and bruises. Yuuri slowly let one of the sleeves on the robe slip off his shoulder, exposing more of his chest and back. He turned slowly so that his back was to Victor.

 

_“I sold my soul to a three-piece_

_And he told me I was holy_

_He's got me down on both knees_

_But it's the devil that's tryna…”_

 

Yuuri felt Victor’s hands go immediately to his waist and pull him down onto his lap, where Yuuri kept slowly grinding on him. He let his omega instincts take over momentarily reeling in Victor even more. The alpha immediately started kissing down his back as Yuuri slowly danced on his lap, he immediately felt the alpha’s erection through his pants. Victor continued to kiss his back and made his way up to his neck were he gently sucked on the bond mark, sending sparks through Yuuri’s body.

 

He slowly lifted himself off of Victor, and turned to face him. He maintained direct eye control as he slowly undid the sash around the robe. Then he slowly opened it up and let it fall onto the floor, revealing the tight black boxer briefs underneath. His own arousal was very much evident and straining against the fabric, Victor’s eyes were glued to his body as he unbuckled and palmed himself. He watched as Yuuri climbed onto the bed and leaned against one of the posts. He wrapped his legs carefully around the post and hoisted himself up. He could feel Victor’s eyes digging into his back as he slowly moved up and down the pole with his legs and arms. 

 

_“Hold me down, hold me down_

_Sneaking out the back door, make no sound_

_Knock me out, knock me out_

_Saying that I want more, this is what I live for…”_

 

With some carefully planned movements Yuuri was able to lean pretty far off the post in Victor’s direction. The alpha sat on the chair with his nails digging into the arm rests. He jumped up suddenly to pull Yuuri off of the post, but Yuuri stopped him, putting one of his feet against his chest. “You can’t touch me yet.” 

 

Yuuri was sweating slightly but he kept moving as Victor returned to his seat. He kept moving his waist around the post and pulling himself into splits against the pole, slowly sliding down only to make his way up again. The way his thighs wrapped themselves around the pole and the way he opened his legs in front of him was driving Victor up the wall.

 

_“I found God_

_I found him in a lover_

_When his hair falls in his face_

_And his hands so cold they shake…”_

 

He never took his eyes off of Yurri as he danced his slow torturous dance on his bed post. His hands shook from the _want_ of touching him. He watched as his mate moved easily up and down the pole. Every time his underwear hitched up he was mesmerized by the sight. As small sweat drops started to slid down his body, he wanted nothing more then to lick them.

 

_“I found the Devil_

_I found him in a lover_

_And his lips like tangerine_

_In his color coded speak…”_

 

Yuuri turned around to look at Victor with half lidded eyes, the alpha look like he was about ready to burst. So he gently leaned over to touch his face, this time when Victor got up to pick him up, Yuuri did not protest. Yuuri allowed Victor to lay him on the bed, with his head away from the headboard. He watched as Victor pulled off his shirt in a swift movement and take off his pants. Yuuri and Victor made eye contact as Victor picked up one of his legs and kissed his ballet shoe. Soon the alpha mouth was on his, initiating a very intimate kiss. As he felt Victor’s warm tongue dip into his, Yuuri opened his mouth even wider. 

 

_“Now we're lost somewhere in outer space_

_In a hotel room where demons play_

_They run around beneath our feet_

_We roll around beneath these sheets…”_

 

Victor then turned his attention to Yuuri’s neck and chest. He sucked on the bond mark a little more, gently nipping at the healing area. Every time that Victor’s fangs scratched the bond mark Yuuri could feel more and more slick start to drip out of him. And when Victor started to play with his nipples, Yuuri could start to feel his head spin. The way he gently sucked on then, rolling his tongue over them until they perked up, while he rolled and pinched the other one was driving Yuuri insane. The omega let himself get lost in the experience for a couple of seconds until he felt Victor tugging on his underwear. Yuuri reacted so fast he was able to flip their positions. Victor looked up at Yuuri in surprise as he towered over him. Yuuri gave him a smirk as he pushed his hair back and slid down Victor’s body. He stopped when his face was right above Victor’s erection. He timidly licked the head, before taking the entire length of his erection into his mouth. He gave his head a couple of bobs as Victor moaned at the sudden warmth that engulfed his arousal. Yuuri slid his hand back until it was underneath his pillow, and as soon as he felt the cold metal against his palm, he pulled his mouth off of Victor. 

 

_“I've got a lover and I'm unforgiven_

_I'm such a fool to pay this price_

_It's coming down, down, I'm coming down_

_It's coming down, down, I'm coming down…”_

 

He pulled himself up to straddle Victor’s hips rubbing himself against his erection, he let Victor’s hands wander to his waist where he started to pull down his underwear. He let it all happen. He watched as Victor slid his fingers between his underwear and smeared his slick all over his erection, he watched as Victor hungrily tried to make him sit on his erection without first preparing him. He watched the man below him struggle to make his desires come true. Victor’s pale complexion was dusted with a bright pink from the frustration of being unable to impale Yuuri on his erection. 

 

Yuuri twirled the metal in his hand, he felt the heaviness of it lingering in his touch. Instead of helping Victor in anyway he lowered himself onto him, resting his chest against his. Yuuri let his pheromones freely leak out, letting all the pent up anger he felt engulf the entire room. He wrapped his free hand around the alpha’s jaw, and then tenderly whispered,

 

_“Are you missing a knife Victor?”_

 

The alpha’s eyes shot wide open, just in time to see honey orbs tinted with red lean back as he brought down his hand against his neck. 

 

Yuuri sat there still straddled to the alpha’s waist as he watched the red blood, stain the white sheets underneath them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾ THIS CLIFFHANGER SORRY
> 
> lyrics- first 3-Hold Me Down by Halsey  
> the rest of the lyrics- Coming Down by Halsey
> 
> As always thanks for reading :)


	18. Sweet and Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally understood what he was feeling. He was afraid.

Victor suddenly and violently flipped Yuuri on his back, looming over him in a state of utter fury. Blood was seeping out of the gash on the side of his neck and down his chest and arm, some of it even lightly dripping onto Yuuri. He didn’t say a word, his expression said it all.

 

Yuuri just stared up at Victor, gently laughing as he brought his hand up to his jaw and started to gently caress it. He pulled on his bottom lip slipping his thumb into his mouth and running it across his teeth, “ _Checkmate._ ”

 

Victor grabbed the bloodied knife, and pressed it into Yuuri’s chest until he drew a small amount of blood.

 

Yuuri didn’t even flinch he just smiled at the alpha, “Are you going to kill me Victor?” He lifted himself closer to Victor, driving the tip of the knife deeper into his skin.

 

“STOP.”

 

“You _can’t_ do it…can you?”

 

“SHUT UP.”

 

“Do it.” Yuuri continued to push himself up on his arms, driving the blade steadily deeper into his flesh until more blood started to spill out.

 

“STOP IT, YOU’RE HURTING YOURSELF.” Victor went to immediately pull the blade out, but Yuuri grabbed onto his hand.

 

“Kill me.”

 

“STOP IT. STO—“

 

“Why are you hesitating?” Tears had started to spill out of Victor’s eyes, he was frozen in place and his hand was trembling. Yuuri basked in the knowledge that no one had ever seen Victor as he was at that very moment. He was at his complete mercy, and he had no intention of being kind. He needed to push the alpha so far over the edge that there would be no turning back.

 

*******

 

 

“You can’t live without me right?”

“Ngh— Y-Yuuri shut up….please.”

 

“I’m your pair Victor, you’re just as chained to me as I am to you.”

 

“STOP IT. STO—“ Yuuri took a firm hold of Victor’s trembling hand again and drove the blade even deeper, he flinched when he felt the blade slice deeper into his muscle. Victor grabbed the blade and pulled it out in one swift movement, and grabbed Yuuri by his arms. He furiously shook the omega making his head snap back and forth, he was furious but there was something else lurking underneath, something that was completely foreign to Victor and it made him feel uneasy. His heart was beating so fast he thought it might stop at any second, he couldn’t keep himself from trembling, and there seemed to be an unending stream of tears that kept flowing out of his eyes. The way the honey orbs in front of him stared at him, made him feel like a novice. His pride had disappeared, his strength was fleeting, and the more that Yuuri smirked at him, the smaller he felt. As Yuuri reached out to wipe away some of his tears Victor flinched, he felt himself pull away from Yuuri’s touch. As he opened his eyes slowly again, he saw Yuuri pulling himself towards him, the look in his eyes was completely carnivorous, he looked like he was about to devour him. 

 

He watched helplessly as the omega wrapped his legs around his hips and nestled himself against him. He was completely powerless to the intense pheromones that spilled out of Yuuri. Victor didn’t even move when he saw Yuuri pick up the bloodied knife on the bed and bring it up to his neck again. He wrapped his arms around the bleeding alpha’s neck and covered him with soft kisses, Victor’s alpha instincts were screaming at him to wrap his arms around Yuuri, and with shaking hands he complied. Yuuri continued to softly drag the knife up and down the alpha’s back, slowly adding more and more pressure with each drag. Victor felt him stop below his shoulder blade, pressing the tip of the knife slowly into his skin. An icy chill ran down his spine, he knew exactly what was coming. Yuuri wanted him dead. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt his body start to shake uncontrollably. He finally understood what he was feeling. He was _afraid._

 

*******

 

 

Yuuri was in complete control, it gave him a feeling of ecstasy. He was not oblivious to Victor’s shaking body, he was glad that the alpha was terrified. He had every intention of carrying out what he had set out to do. Yuuri was going to make sure that he ended everything tonight. And _this_ time he wasn’t going to hesitate.

 

But the more that that Yuuri drove the knife into Victor, the more his hand shook, and the more he felt an intense desire to cry. His mind was screaming at him to stop, begging him to submit to the alpha. Victor was putting up no resistance, he just sat there motionless like a doll. All the horrific scenes of the past days flashed in Yuuri’s mind, all the abuse, all the anger, and all the sadness, it all infuriated him yet his mind could not steady his hand. Yuuri began to realize that the bond between himself and Victor was too strong, he wouldn’t be able to kill the alpha. It was something that should be impossible, but the more he watched the alpha’s tears flow down his face the more wretched his own heart felt. It was as if their own souls were deeply intertwined with each other. Yuuri couldn’t distinguish where he started and Victor ended. Victor didn’t just have a hold on his soul, his fingerprints were all over it. Yuuri would never be able to go back to his life, there would be no reset, everything was set in stone, and it made his heart hurt. He slid the knife out and away from Victor and took his chin into his hands. He tilted the alphas face upwards to meet his own. Victor’s eyes were a soulless blue-gray, there was no emotion in his face, it was as if his soul was missing. Yuuri wasn’t sure if the alpha could even register the fact that Yuuri was looking into his eyes. He slowly let out a breath and brought his forehead down to meet his, and closed his eyes.

 

“….Victor….break off this bond. We’re going to end up killing each other….Let me go.”

 

He felt the alpha finally react when he dug his nails into his waist, Yuuri’s eyes shot open from the sudden pain, and he was met with a terrifying sight. Victor’s eyes were red and bloodshot, every emotion raging from them, and his face was twisted into a smile that sent chills down Yuuri’s spine. The alpha forcefully grabbed Yuuri’s face before wrapping his hand around his neck and painfully slamming him into the mattress. 

 

Yuuri’s hands immediately flew to scratch the alpha’s arm. Victor smiled as he painfully tightened his hold on the omega below him. Yuuri’s heart started pounding, he wasn’t able to take in any oxygen and his chest started to hurt, he couldn’t get the alpha off of him. His head started to spin and his vision blurred, he tried to kick Victor off, but the alpha grabbed one of his legs and nestled himself in-between them, where Yuuri couldn’t kick him. Victor gently lowered himself low enough to whisper into his ear.

 

“Yuuri, why are you struggling? I thought you wanted to be set free from this bond? And the only way you’ll ever be free of me…is when you die.”

Yuuri could feel his heart rate start hasten, he was losing consciousness, and as the darkness started to close in around him he felt Victor finally release him. His body’s immediate reaction was to take a deep breath, and it burned his lungs, he coughed violently as his body desperately tried to take in oxygen. Victor set one of his hands on Yuuri’s chest and pushed him back down onto the bed, “I’ll _never_ let you go.” 

 

Yuuri’s head was still pounding from the lack of oxygen, he couldn’t respond to Victor, much less defend himself from him when he lunged towards his neck again, but this time with his teeth. Yuuri felt every one of the alpha’s teeth sink into the sore bond mark. A loud whine escaped from his mouth as the alpha bit down even harder and deeper. The room became full of strong pheromones, leaking out of both Yuuri and Victor, the omega was furious, and the alpha was just as angry. It felt like their souls, bodies, and pheromones were at war with each other, trying to subdue the other. Victor finally released Yuuri, he pushed one side of Yuuri’s face into the mattress in order to admire the fresh bite mark on his neck. Anger radiated off of the omega, and before he had time to react, Yuuri lunged forward and knocked him backward. 

 

He sat with his arms balancing himself from falling completely on his back. Yuuri slowly straddled his waist, never taking those fiery orbs off of him. Victor was pleasantly shocked at the boldness Yuuri was exerting again. 

 

“Did you really think you could throw me into the ocean and watch me drown? What did you think another bite on my neck would do? I may not be as physically strong as you, but I can still dominate you if I want to. Being an omega doesn’t make me weak. It makes _you_ weak against me.…”

 

Victor could sense the sudden change in the air. Yuuri wasn’t letting off his stronger pheromones, instead the room started to be over powered with the smell of sweetness. It was a sickly sweet scent, like standing too close to the cotton candy machine, or staying too long in a candy shop. It was the kind of scent that perforated clothes and clung onto you for days. Victor’s heart started pounding, his mouth salivating and his canines started to itch like crazy. 

 

The alpha’s eyes shot wide open when he realized what was going on, Yuuri had two sets of very different pheromones. One set was terrifying, it could easily over power even an alpha’s pheromones. And the other was that of an unmarked omega, but that second set should be impossible. He had heard that some omegas, and even some alpha’s were born with two sets of pheromones but the second set were usually so weak that they were impossible to detect. Yuuri’s sets were both powerful and he seemed to have mastered how to control them at will. 

While Victor was lost in his thoughts, Yuuri had gotten a hold of the alpha’s hair and pulled his head back exposing his neck. One hand held the alpha’s hair and one hand held the knife. The same shaking started again, Yuuri couldn’t will his hand to slice the alpha’s neck. So instead he did the only thing he could think of, he dropped the knife onto the bed and bit down as hard as he could into the alpha’s neck. 

 

Victor was completely frozen, he didn’t move a muscle. Both of them stayed perfectly still, Yuuri’s small canines in the alpha’s neck and the alpha staring off into space. There was a small surge that ran through both of them as they stayed locked in place, it was as if neither of them dared to breathe, much less move. 

 

The sound of the bedroom door slamming open startled both of them out of their dream-like states. Standing at the doorway was Chris and Phitchit, both of them too stunned to talk as they took in the bloody view before them. 

 

“What the fuck is going on here? Why are you bleeding Victor? We’ve all been waiting down stairs for you to have a quick fuck. Let’s go.”

 

Yuuri became agitated, his pheromones perforating the entire room.

“Get out.” He turned to look at Chris, his lips were red with the alpha’s blood.

 

Chris took a step back, before regaining his composure. The alpha took a couple of steps towards the bed before Victor flung the knife at him, barely missing his shoulder.

 

“Didn’t you hear him? Get. Out.” Chris didn’t talk back, he simply turned on his heel and left the room. Victor stepped off of the bed and headed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

 

A few minutes later, the alpha stepped out of the bathroom, showered and bandaged up. He dressed quickly and quietly, he opted for all black. On his way out he stopped by the door and without facing Yuuri he simply said, “Do what you have to do…But if you leave I promise that you will regret it. While I cannot bring myself to kill you, I promise you that I have no problem killing your entire family and everyone you hold dear. Especially that beta…I’ll be back. Be a good mate and stay put.”

 

The words echoed inside of Yuuri’s head for the rest of the night. He showered and dressed quickly, opting for all black like Victor. He went downstairs to look for Phitchit, he found the beta surrounded by some alpha’s that Victor had left in charge. As soon as they saw Yuuri they scattered. Yuuri could smell the uneasiness radiating off of Phitchit as he sat across from him. 

 

“What happened Yuuri?”

 

“I couldn’t kill him. He’s my mate. He’s my pair.”

 

“He’s not. He’s your abductor and rapist. Yuuri we need to leave, we need to look for a way out of here.” Phitchit looked at Yuuri with a panicked expression, the beta was falling apart. And Yuuri had made up his mind long ago, that he was going to get him out, even if it cost him his life. Yuuri stood up and stretched out his hand to the beta who flinched, and put up his hand as to defend himself from the omega. Yuuri stared at his friend in shock, and confusion. He smiled gently at the beta, and fighting back tears he said, “Let’s get out of here.”

 

Phitchit met Yuuri’s outstretched hand with his trembling one. They quickly made their way out of the house and down the winding driveway. An alpha ran after them, shouting all kind of profanity, telling them to get their asses back inside the house.

 

“Leave us alone.” Was all Yuuri had to say to get the alpha to back off. The rest of the walk down the winding drive way was spent talking.

 

“Yuuri, we need to get out of here, when we do let’s go to the police immediately. There has to be someone who isn’t under Victor’s payroll. I can call my parents! I’m sure they’ll know who we can talk to right?”

 

“Mmmhmmm. Of course.”

 

“So the first chance we get, we run ok? I’m going to get you out of here. I promise.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

“….Yuuri….I didn’t mean to flinch. I’m not scared of you.”

 

Yuuri stopped walking and turned around to look at his friend, a soft but sad smile appeared on his face. “Yes you are. And it’s ok.”

 

“No, Yuuri listen…” The beta trailed off as the looked past Yuuri and down the driveway, "….is….is that the gate? Is it open? They left it open Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri watched quietly as the beta ran for the gate. Just as he reached the gate, the beta stopped in his tracks, “It can’t be this easy right? Something’s wrong.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong Phit, you said first chance we got we’d run right?” Yuuri offered the beta another strained smile.

 

“Ok….let’s go then.”

 

“Right behind you Phit, just keep a look out, I can’t run too great right now.” The beta cautiously kept walking, looking in all directions. “Ok Yuuri, I think now’s our chance. Let’s go.”

 

_Clank._

 

The iron gate slammed shut behind Phitchit. 

 

“No Phitchit, you go.” The beta turned around to see Yuuri standing behind the gate, he was the one who had closed it. 

 

“Yuuri…what are you doing? Can you climb this gate? I can catch you if you jump. Actually let me climb back over so I can hel—“

 

“No Phitchit. I’m staying.”

 

“What? What’re you talking about, come on Yuuri this isn’t funny, we need to go.”

 

“Phitchit….You flinch every time I make any kind of movement towards you….You’re terrified of me. Of the monster that Victor has made me….There’s no going back for me. I’ve killed people, I’m bonded with Victor. My sister is dead because of me. You can go home and tell my parents, I doubt they or anyone else can do anything….”

 

“Yuuri….I’m not leaving without—“

 

“You want to know the worst part? The only person that I feel normal around is Victor. He’ll go on a killing spree if I leave….There’s no redo, my life as Yuuri Katsuki is over. I can never be that person again. Victor stole everything from me. He violated my body and soul until he broke me. And now, I’m going to make sure his life is as miserable as mine. So go home. I’ll make sure Chris never goes looking for you again. Tell my parents I’m fine, and I’ll see them soon. Now go.”

 

“Yuuri—“

 

“I said go.” Yuuri turned his back on his friend and started the long walk back up to the house. With every step he took, his heart shattered even more. He knew that Phitchit would try to come back and save him, but Yuuri wasn’t going to let anyone else he loved get hurt just to save him. He was going to have to prove to everyone that he wasn’t as weak as they thought he was. 

 

“YUURI. YUURI. YUURI. DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME. YUURI—“

 

The omega felt tears drip down his face as his friend screamed after him, but he kept walking further and further away. Once he was about halfway back up to the house he encountered the same alpha from before. The alpha was older than Victor, with dark brown hair and hazel eyes, attractive by all standards.

 

“What’s with all the noise out here? Where’s the beta?”

 

Yuuri smiled at him, “Phit? Oh he’s gone. Just walked right out. Someone left the gate open.”

 

The alpha half glared at Yuuri, once he decided he wasn’t bluffing he grabbed for his phone. “Shit…Hey we have a little situation—“ Yuuri gently grabbed the alpha’s hand, slowly letting out his sickly sweet pheromones, the alpha immediately halted all of his actions. 

 

 

“I don’t think we have a situation….do you?” 

 

“N—no. No we don’t.” Yuuri leaned into the alpha, gently pressing himself into the taller man. “Then why don’t you tell them that.” He gently encouraged, all the while maintaining eye contact. The alpha’s eyes had glazed over, he wasn’t in the correct state of mind anymore, all he could concentrate on was the omega in front of him who smelled like he was going into heat.

 

“Cancel. Everything’s fine.” The alpha happily threw the phone on the ground, and took a hold of Yuuri, he wrapped his arms across his waist and started to dip his hands into the omegas pants.

 

“I’m sure Victor wouldn’t mind….” The alpha trailed off as he stuck his hands down Yuuri’s underwear, his fingers hungrily looking for the omega’s entrance. “..if I had a taste…”

 

Irritation started to seep into Yuuri’s pheromones, he quickly controlled it and wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck. The alpha’s mouth made contact with the omega’s neck and he greedily sucked on it. Yuuri smiled as he slid the metal out of his long sleeve.

 

“Oh….I’m sure he would mind. Very. Much.” Before the alpha could react Yuuri took the long blade in his hand and sunk it into the alpha’s neck, easily slicing across his neck. The cut slit the carotid arteries, causing blood to spray onto his face and shirt. The alpha silently fell to the ground while holding his neck. Yuuri bent down to clean the blade on the alpha’s pants. He watched him as he bled out. 

 

“Sorry. It was fun, but being touched by an alpha that isn’t your pair is very painful and uncomfortable.” He watched as the alpha took his last breath, he straighten his pants and slicked back his hair. He wiped the tears and blood off of his face as he continued back up the driveway.

 

“Three to go.”

 

*********

 

Phitchit screamed after Yuuri until he couldn’t see him anymore. He had attempted to climb the fence, but his body was in no condition to even attempt to climb something so tall. He kicked the iron gate until he was sure his foot was broken, but nothing was going to open that gate, especially if Yuuri had been the one to close it. 

 

With no other choice, he hastily made his way down the road, he needed to get to a phone and call for help. He didn’t know who he was going to call, much less where to hide in case Chris came looking for him again. He was so lost in his thoughts and frantic walking that he didn’t notice the black SUV that drove slowly by him. He didn’t notice it until it stopped next to him, a Siberian Husky stuck his head out of the window. Phitchit stoped immediately, but just as he was getting ready to run, the door opened.

 

“Get in.”

 

“M-Mari?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST: I know some of you guys wanted Victor dead....but well.....
> 
> Second: I'm not dead! Yay (hahah) I actually got really sick back in November, which caused me to miss class, and so then I was like super behind in my classes. For those of you who aren't in college, falling behind in college classes is a no-no. Because then you're just forever worried, stressed, and panicked for the rest of the semester. And quite honestly I needed to focus on getting through those classes. By the time that storm blew over it was Christmas and New Years, so no privacy whatsoever as relatives moved freely in and out of my home. Which brings us to today! I was perpetually stuck on this chapter, major writers block. Mostly because I'm planning on finishing this story up soon :)
> 
> Third: THANK YOU to everyone who gave me kudos and left me encouraging comments through this unplanned hiatus. And thank you to everyone who stayed with this story and to those who joined during my away time :) I look forward to finishing this up soon! Thanks for reading :)


	19. Plan A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I have someone in mind to watch over you. He’s someone no one would notice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the calm before the storm...

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

 

“Victor….I think that’s…enough…”

 

_Thwack. Thwack. Thwack._

 

“How…”

_Thwack._

“…dare…they…”

_Thwack._

“…embarrass me….”

_Thwack._

“…in front…Of _my_ Yuuri.”

_THWACK._

 

The bat echoed loudly as it hit the concrete, with one last blow to the head, it completely turned the beta’s cranium into a bloody mush. Victor turned around to glare at Chris, blood and bits of flesh scattered all over his clothes and face. The Swiss alpha looked like he was going to be sick. Yura in all his rage emerged from the back room of the hotel covered in blood as well, with a stone-faced Otabek right at his heels. 

 

“I think…you killed all of them. How are we supposed to find information on Celestino’s whereabouts now?” Chris turned to face Victor.

 

“Easy. Pick up all the computers, cellphones, documents, envelopes. Everything. I want everything brought back to the house.”

 

Victor turned on his heels, exiting the hotel room as he ran a bloody hand through his hair. He passed a terrified hotel owner on his way out. He turned slowly to him and smiled. Handing him a huge stack of rubles, he leaned into the man and said, “I trust that this will take care of all the troubles we’ve caused you this evening. Don’t worry my men will make sure everything’s cleaned and disposed of…If I were you, I’d use that money to take a nice vacation. It won’t be long before an Italian man comes looking for his men, it’d be a shame if you had to answer to him.” With one last intimidating wave of pheromones, Victor continued walking, but he stopped a couple of steps ahead. Turning back to the hotel owner again, he gave him a devilish grin, “Say hello to your wife and daughters for me.”

 

Victor left the hotel owner in tears, and as he neared the car he noticed Otabek pacing back and forth with a worried expression oh his face. With cellphone in hand he froze when he saw Victor, “What now Otabek?”

 

“I can’t get in contact with any of the men back home.”

 

“ _What?_ ”

 

Everyone was in the car when they herd Victor yelling. Usually Victor preferred to drive at an average speed as to not draw attention to themselves but this time he wanted to get home as soon as possible. It was true. None of his men were picking up their phone. He had called number after number, with no luck. His stomach lured painfully when he realized that Yuuri might be in trouble….or dead. How could he have leave him behind? A murderous aura filled the entire car, and everyone was dead silent as Victor’s overpowering pheromones filled the air. No matter how much Victor struggled to stay in control, his alpha was raging inside him. _Protect. Protect. Protect._ He bit down on his lip so hard that he drew blood, the coppery taste filled his mouth as they continued their car ride in silence.

 

As they pulled into the driveway the gate opened, Victor almost leapt out of the car when he saw a body laying on the ground, “It’s not Yuuri.” Chris sternly grabbed Victor’s arm. But as they continued to drive up the road they came across two more bodies, and bloody footprints leading into the mansion. The front door was wide open, and the house was silent, Victor ripped through the house and sprinted up the stairs, taking three steps at a time.

 

_Yuuri. I need to find Yuuri._

 

As he rounded the corner dread filled him, a trail of blood led to their bedroom door. As he slowly pushed the door open, the floor was littered with Yuuri’s clothes.

 

****************

 

Yuuri lowered himself into the hot water, letting it burn his skin and watched as all the blood slowly dissipated into the water. At first you couldn’t really tell, but after a couple of seconds the water had turned pink, and as soon as he lowered his head into the water it turned red. He sat there as the hot water caressed his body, it almost seemed as the omega was bathing in blood. He had killed all three of the alpha guards Victor had left. He was going to be furious when he came home. That last one had actually managed to follow him all the way into the bedroom and had attempted to attack Yuuri as he was undressing. He had quickly over powered the alpha however, and bashed in his head with a table lamp. He pulled his legs in under the water and hugged them. He had killed those alphas with ease and no remorse, and that was exactly why he didn’t leave with Phichit. He wasn’t the Yuuri Phichit knew anymore, he wasn’t the Yuuri his parents or Mari knew either, this person inhabiting his body and mind was someone Victor had manipulated into existence. He was a danger to everyone around him, but at least now that Phichit was gone, he could focus on sinking Victor’s little group.

 

A small rustle outside of the bathroom door snapped Yuuri back to reality. He recognized the licorice scent immediately, “What do you want Mila?” Yuuri’s voice was stern and sharp as the red haired alpha entered the bathroom. The sound of her heels echoed off the walls as she approached the omega in the bathtub.

 

“You remind me of Vitya sitting in all that bloody water.” The female alpha kneeled down at eye level next to the tub. She gently ran her hand up Yuuri’s arm and up to his shoulder until her thumb graced the back of the bond mark on his neck. The sensation of another alpha’s touch sent chills stirring throughout his body. “Vitya sure did a number on you didn’t he? This bite mark is so deep, I’m surprised he didn’t kill you.” Mila shifted herself and kneeled at the back of the tub, behind Yuuri, she gently ran her fingers through his hair. She reached up and over the omega’s body and pulled the plug so the water stared drain, Yuuri watched as swirls of pink and deep red danced around the drain until they disappeared. She opened the hot water and placed the plug back in place, letting the steamy water cover the naked omega’s body again, this time no red defiled the clarity of the water.

 

“I can only assume you’re the one who killed all the guards.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why? Did they harm you? Touch you inappropriately?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Then why did you kill them?”

 

“Because I could.”

 

Silence filled the room. It was a couple of seconds before Mila regained her composure and reached over Yuuri again, she grabbed an elegant glass bottle from the counter and emptied some of it into the water. Bubbles started to form and quickly took over the tub, she also grabbed another bottle and emptied some of its contents onto Yuuri’s hair. A minty invigorating sensation spread over his scalp as Mila washed his hair with gentle pressure and circular motions. Yuuri felt himself start to relax under the alpha’s touch, but his skin prickled up in chills every time her finger grazed the bond mark. 

 

“So what’s your plan now Yuuri? Why didn’t you leave with your friend?” 

 

“Because there’s nothing to go back to.”

 

“If you want to leave, I can hide you, somewhere where even Victor won’t be able to find you.”

 

“He would kill a lot of people just looking for me. He’d go after Phichit, my parents, friends and family just to draw me out of hiding and you know it.”

 

“But wouldn’t it be better for you? At least you wouldn’t be here.”

 

“You’re mistaken if you think that this mark has made me identical to Victor. No one deserves to die just so I can escape.”

 

“But so many people are already lining up to die, just so they can rescue you. Yet here you are, willingly staying in this hell hole. Phichit, your sister, and now even Seung-gil—“

 

“MARI’S DEAD—“

 

“Oh….you didn’t know? Yura didn’t manage to kill her. She’s alive and working with Seung-gil from South Korea and Celestino. Actually, your sister has been working with Seung-gil for some time now. She’s finally decided to use her connections to see if she can get to you.”

 

“Leave my sister alone.” Yuuri’s heart was pounding at the thought of being able to see Mari again.

 

“I’m not going after her, but she’s now gotten herself involved with Celestino. And Celestino wants Victor and this entire household dead. So when our groups cross paths, there’s going to be a blood bath and your sister and friend might be caught in the cross fire. So my question again is, _what are you going to do?_ ”

 

Yuuri’s mind was racing, his heart ached at the though of being able to see Mari again. But both she and Phichit were in danger again, and it was all because of him. Yuuri needed to find a way to contact Mari, maybe if he talked to her she would back off. No. Mari would never let Yuuri stay here. Originally Yuuri had planned to destroy Victor’s mob reign and group slowly, maybe even kill Victor himself. He had planned to play the role of an obedient mate, and slowly wrap Victor in a web of lies. But now with Mari and Phichit in the line of fire, he needed to find away to solve this, to solve everything. His head throbbed at the sudden stress and anxiety that Mila’s words had brought him. 

 

“What are you thinking about Yuuri?” 

 

Yuuri slowly opened his eyes when he felt the female alpha’s breath near his neck. She slowly wrapped her arms around the smaller man’s shoulders and leaned against him, unconsciously nuzzling against his scent glad. 

 

“Confused.” Mila hummed in amusement. 

 

“No matter how much this bond has numbed me, I can’t mute the anxiety. I know that this will hurt me in the long run. Even with broken legs….I chase perfection…”

 

“If you decide to leave one day, I won’t stop you….but…” Mila slowly brought one of her hands up to Yuuri’s throat, lightly tracing a slicing motion with her finger. “…if you ever betray Victor, I’ll kill you. I usually hang back and let Victor do his own chaos, but I won’t stand back and watch him get killed. I’m his right hand, and I can see a traitor a mile away.”

 

Yuuri grabbed the alpha’s wrist, and harshly pulled her towards him. His pheromones quickly slipping into the steamy air, “ _The day I decide to leave, I’ll make sure to burn this whole place to the ground.”_ A reddish tint clouded the omega’s iris’ and Mila froze, but before she could respond the bathroom door flew open, and a murderous Victor stared at the sight of them. A naked Yuuri with Mila mere centimeters apart, they were in a very compromising position, Mila’s eyes shifted from Victor to Yuuri. Realization set in when she saw a sly grin on Yuuri’s lips.

 

“What are the two of you doing?” Victor’s icy tone was enough for Mila to quickly back away from Yuuri.

 

“Mila was helping me bathe, it’s hard to scrub my own back.” Yuuri shot Victor a blinding grin. The alpha was clearly caught off guard by the omega’s behavior, and didn’t make any move to come any closer. 

 

“Leave us Mila.” The red-head quickly exited the bathroom without another word. Victor stayed in the doorway slowly bringing a hand up to his bloodied tie, slipping a finger in-between the knot he pulled it lose, and with a grin he made his way over to the bathtub where Yuuri sat naked. Yuuri’s heart caught in his throat as the alpha approached him, both of their pheromones hanging heavily in the air. Yuuri found himself slowly standing up from the cover of warm bubbles, his skin was pale and shiny in the lighting of the bathroom, and swinging one leg over the tub he pulled himself out. He stood perfectly still in front of the alpha, “Do you have anything you want to say to me Yuuri?” 

 

The question hung heavily in the air, Yuuri knew what Victor was looking for. An apology. An apology for killing those men, but as far as Yuuri was concerned, he didn’t owe Victor an explanation, much less an apology. He didn’t owe anyone in this house a damn thing.

 

“No.”

 

_Slap._

 

The force behind the back of Victor’s hand making contact with his cheek reverberated off the walls, it almost knocked the air out of him. Yuuri stumbled back a couple of steps, but when he regained his footing he stared back up at the alpha. With such defiance that to Victor, Yuuri suddenly didn’t seem as small anymore.

 

Yuuri had to make a decision about how he was going to handle the situation and he needed to do it fast. He weighed the options in his mind, he could either respond with anger and attack Victor, or he could manipulate the alpha with the only thing that he held against him. Yuuri sighed internally at the coming task of letting Victor bed him, this time willingly. He needed to gain an upper hand in decision making, especially over Chris and Yura. And he would have to work out the minor details later, right now he just needed to have control over Victor.

 

A low and small laugh came out of the omega’s mouth, “You only lost a couple of men Victor….compared to what I’ve lost, I’d say you’re winning.” Yuuri circled back behind the taller man, wrapping his arms around the alpha he lay his palms flat against the man’s abdomen. And the slowly started to unbutton his shirt, peeling it off the alpha’s body. No matter how much Yuuri wanted to push Victor away, he knew that if he played the part of a submissive mate he could get him to do almost anything. The electricity that shot between the forced bond was almost unbearable, Yuuri could feel his mind begin to cloud over with desire, he could really loose himself in the lie if he really wanted to. He let his hands trail softly down the alpha’s abdomen tracing his abdominals with his fingertips. Victor flinched under Yuuri’s soft touch. His hands trailed even lower until he found his belt buckle, he made quick work of it and moved on to unbutton his pants, slowly dragging the zipper down. Yuuri giggled gently when he felt the strain in Victor’s pants, as soon as his pants hit the floor Yuuri inserted his hands into the alpha’s briefs eliciting a gasp from Victor. 

 

_Bang._

 

Both of them were startled when the bathroom door swung open for a second time. A sweaty and visibly furious Chris stood in the doorway.

 

“Where’s Phichit?”

 

The question was obviously directed towards Yuuri, but he made no move to answer. Instead the omega continued on with his activities as if no one was there, he wrapped his fingers around the growing length of Victor and started to slowly stroke him.

 

Victor also made no attempt to stop the activities of his mate, this was the first time that Yuuri had initiated anything sexual himself. Chris looked on from the doorway, his anger prevented him from turning around and leaving.

 

“DIDN’T YOU HEAR ME? YOU FUCKING OMEGA SLUT.”

 

Yuuri stopped his stroking and slowly turned around to look at the furious alpha, “Phichit is gone. I helped him escape. And if you ever go look for him…I’ll castrate you. You fucking lunatic.”

 

Yuuri’s words cut like a knife through the air and a switch went off in Chris’ head. Before anyone could react the Swiss alpha was headed towards the omega, with fangs barred. Yuuri stood still, he wasn’t sure exactly how to react to the situation. But before Chris could come anywhere near him, Victor’s hand made contact with Chris’ face, and he painfully threw the alpha back towards the door effectively demolishing it in the process. Victor slowly stalked over to the alpha who laid in a crumpled mess on the floor, and pulling him up by his hair he growled, “Don’t you ever bare your fangs at my mate again.”

 

“Now you’re making me into the enemy Vitya? Unbelievable, that omega has you wrapped around his little finger….HE’S SUPPOSED TO BE A SEX TOY. A BABY MACHINE. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING?….”

 

Chris’ words caused another swing from Victor, blood gushed from the alpha’s nose. “Get out. I don’t want to see you right now.” Chris grudgingly got off the floor and left. Silence hung in the air, Yuuri on one side of the bathroom and Victor on the other. He slowly made his way back to Yuuri’s side and grabbed a his hand, he leaned heavily into the small omega, visibly distressed. Yuuri took the opportunity to lead the alpha back into the bedroom and onto the bed, when the alpha’s hands started to trail all over his body, he let him. Yuuri lay on his back as the alpha’s mouth and hands ran up and down his body with a feverish hunger that he had never seen before. He was caught off guard when he felt the alpha’s lips land roughly on his, the same familiar tinge ran across his bond mark, he could feel all of Victor’s emotions seeping into him. Their lips continued to crash messily as Victor pushed his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, he ran it against the roof of his mouth causing the omega to squirm underneath him. There was too much stimulation going on for Yuuri, he put his hands up and pushed the alpha’s chest.

 

**********************

 

 Victor halted his actions immediately, and pulled his mouth off of Yuuri. Looking down he saw his mate underneath him, his face was flushed and he was panting gently. 

 

_He’s safe. He’s safe. Safe. Safe._

 

Victor kept repeating this over and over to himself. What was this feeling that was engulfing his chest? A tightness, that squeezed the very breath out of him. For a split second, Victor forgot who he was, and just looked at Yuuri, who looked at him with the same cloudy expression, neither here nor there. Victor knew it was all a lie. Everything that he felt, and everything that Yuuri felt was simply a secondary side effect to their bond. Love would never exist between them, if anything they’d be locked in a power struggle for the rest of their lives. And Victor gladly welcomed the thought, he would play along for however long Yuuri could keep up his facade. It seemed that Yuuri was still unaware that they shared a subconscious, they shared their emotions, and thoughts, even if they didn’t want to.

 

The alpha leaned into another kiss, gently placing his lips on the omega’s parted lips, he slipped his tongue inside his partners mouth. And gently coerced Yuuri into a deep kiss, he could feel all of Yuuri emotions running between them. Pleasure. Confusion. Anger. Denial. Desire. Want. Disgust. Yuuri was just as much a slave as he was to their biological forms. Regardless of how tough and put together Yuuri wanted to appear before Victor and the others, he was still a bonded and mated omega, and Victor was still the dominant alpha. Anytime that they were together like this, biology would take over, they would be like wild animals in heat and they would never be able to control that part of their relationship. Shackles clung on to them, binding their souls into a contract that neither would ever be able to break.

 

**************************

 

Yuuri was breathless and drifting in and out of consciousness as he watched the top of Victor’s head bob up and down between his thighs. He had lost count of how many times the alpha had brought him to orgasm. His entire body shook, as he gripped the alpha’s silvery hair, but every time the man’s mouth engulfed him, he melted. With one last expert lick, Yuuri felt his back arch as his body tried to relieve itself again. 

 

“Pffftttt.” He herd a small laugh coming from the alpha who now sat facing him, “Did you just have a dry orgasm?” Yuuri was too preoccupied with staying awake to answer. He felt the alpha slide himself in between his thighs, his erection rubbing against him. Yuuri laid back and bit the inside of his cheek, he needed to regain control of the situation. He let the alpha slip his fingers into him, properly stretching him out before trying to enter him; although with all the slick he was leaking from the foreplay, it was hardly necessary. Yuuri felt his eyes roll back every time Victor pressed against that bundle of nerves inside him. The heat started to coil up again in his abdomen, and he was leaking, both precum and slick. Victor took a hold of his waist and held him in place as he pushed himself inside. He felt his body stretch, trying to accommodate the alpha’s length. His body was a traitor, instead of rejecting him, it opened itself up to him, it made him feel like a cheap whore. Laying there and willingly letting Victor mate with him was the worst feeling ever. He started to feel his anger bubble up to the surface. 

 

He quickly realized it and suppressed it, he needed Victor to buy into the fantasy. He was willing to hand over his body if it meant being able to call some of the shots. As Victor started to thrust into him he let soft whines and moans leave his mouth, the moans encouraged the alpha to continue while the whines begged him to control his pace. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck and held onto him as their bodies rocked back and forth. The bed was creaking with their movements, and Yuuri concentrated on the ceiling in order to ignore what was going on inside him. He felt Victor start to gently nip at his scent gland as he continued, each thrust kept hitting that bundle of nerves, and despite Yuuri’s best efforts he couldn’t stop himself from crying out, he kept tightening around Victor. The alpha kept up his pace, aiming at that same spot, and it wasn’t long before Yuuri had orgasmed again, followed by Victor. He felt the alpha slip his knot inside of him. The waves of come that spilled into him made him nauseous, but at least now he knew it was over, at least for now. 

 

Yuuri jumped out of bed, as soon as he felt the knot completely deflate. He stood up, a river of bloody come and slick trailed down his thighs. He grabbed a robe and made his way to the bathroom, “I want a ballet studio, I need something to do in this little snow globe of ours.” 

 

*****************************

 

Phichit had been both confused and scared when the black SUV had pulled up along side him. He was getting ready to run when he saw a familiar face. _Mari._

 

He had quickly gotten into the car without another word. It wasn’t until he sat down that he realized they weren’t alone. A man sat in the very corner, stern faced and slightly annoyed at the look of him.

 

“Mari….how did you…?”

 

“How did I what? Survive? That alpha’s aim is shit. Although he got Kenji pretty good. But he’s fine as well. This is Seung-gil, he’s the South Korean Mafia head.”

 

Phichit looked back over at the silent man, he was looking at his phone as he pet his dog, he wasn’t even paying attention to them. 

 

“What are you doing with another mafia head?”

 

“Seung-gil and I have worked together for years now, yes in that kind of business. No my parents have no clue and neither does Yuuri. I assume Yuuri is still alive?”

 

“Yes….he’s alive. But…He’s not the same.” Phichit looked away from Mari, he was ashamed that he hadn’t been able to bring Yuuri with him, but how was he supposed to explain to Mari that he chose to stay?

 

“Is he bonded with that Russian?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Willingly? Or forced?”

 

“Forced.”

 

“Of course, let me guess the Russian threatened to kill you and me unless Yuuri stayed?”

 

“I think so, yea. But that’s not all. Yuuri….he, he’s killed some people. Willingly. By himself. Last night an Italian alpha had managed to get into the mansion, he even injured one of Victor’s body guards. He had all of us at gun point, he was going to kill Victor, and Yuuri came out of nowhere, and just killed him. He stabbed him in the neck and then shot him in the head.”

 

Silence filled the car as Mari stared back Phichit, it was as if she was trying desperately to understand what he was saying.

 

“Look, I was trying my best, but he scared me. You should have seen the look on his face when he was killing that alpha, it was…pure joy. Yuuri quickly picked up on the fact that I was scared of him. I think that’s why he refused to leave with me. He said he only felt normal when he was around Victor. Can you believe that? Yuuri comparing himself to that psycho?”

 

More silence. A stunned Mari just stared back at him.

 

“Mari.” Came a cool and collected voice from the corner, the silent Korean was finally acknowledging them. “You know the rules, we don’t take in killers.”

 

“He’s not a killer. I’m sure he was forced t—“

 

“Silence. I won’t stand for your excuses. From what I’ve herd he has no remorse, you’re probably right, it’s not because he himself wants to. But he’s bonded with that Russian lunatic, and it seems that they have a much stronger relationship than that of a mere alpha and omega. My guess is that some of Victor’s _personality_ fused itself in him when they bonded.”

 

“We can’t abandon him—“

 

“I told you I would rather not get involved in this mess. I benefit nothing from it, you should leave Victor and Celestino to work out their problems.” The alpha knocked on the window separating them from the driver. “Refuel the jet, we’re heading back to South Korea as soon as possible.”

 

His tone of voice made it clear that there was nothing further to discuss. Phichit glared at the man, he hated all alphas. The way they thought they could judge a situation regardless of anyone else’s input. 

 

The alpha turned around to look at Phichit, “Do you have something to say? You reek of that Swiss idiot, you must be Christophe’s mate. My, don’t you have terrible taste in men.” He gave Phichit the once over and looked away in disgust.

 

This infuriated Phichit, “Who the actual fuck do you think you are, to insult me in such a way. You don’t know the first thing about me.” The alpha’s eyes drifted back to Phichit, a seemingly uninterested and bored look on his face. “Phichit Chulanont, 19 years old, originally from Thailand. Beta, professional ballerina. Second only to the Prima Ballerina, Yuuri Katsuki. You moved to Russia with Katsuki three years ago, you live in the penthouse suite of XY Hotel. You study and preform at the Royal Russian Academy of Ballet, arguably the most prestigious dance academy in the world. Your part in _Danse des Petits Cyges_ was horrendously beautiful, I would know since I flew all the way here to see it myself. Did I miss anything?”

 

Phichit stared at the alpha in disbelief, how the hell did he know so much about him? “Wow, you googled my name, congratulations. Should I be impressed? Oh and just as a general FYI, I didn’t choose my mate. I’d never settle for such a second rate alpha and sorry excuse for a human as my partner. In the last 48 hours I’ve been beaten, raped, and abused. And that’s nothing compared to what Yuuri has been through. His mind is deteriorating, do you know how frustrating it is to be absolutely powerless?”

 

“There’s nothing you can do to help Yuuri now. You do realize that, right? There’s nothing you, Mari, or even I can do to reverse that bond. Even if we were to meddle and take Yuuri back, he’d still be bonded to Victor. Mated omega’s go through heat withdrawals when they’re away from their alpha’s for long periods of time. It’s something you as a beta wouldn’t know, it’s ten times worse for male omegas. Even if we were to kill Victor, there’s no guarantee that Yuuri would make it through the heat withdrawals. Omega’s that are abandoned by their alpha’s often times die, and same for those who are widowed. In short…if you want Yuuri to live a long life, you should be worrying about Victor staying alive.”

 

Phichit was stunned by all the information he was taking in, he had never really looked into the biological physiology of being an omega, much less what exactly went on when a bond was formed. When Yuuri had presented he had read some books detailing the differences in anatomy, and even the basics of an omega’s heat, but he had never looked further than that. “How do you know so much about omegas?”

 

Seung-gil looked over at Mari who nodded, he turned his back to Phichit as he removed his jacket. Once he pulled his jacket down, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled down his collar. A bite mark was clearly visible at the back of his neck. It looked old, he must have had it for a couple of years now, but Seung-gil wasn't that much older than him.

 

Phichit looked at him in confusion, “Okay, still doesn’t answer why you know so much about omegas.” An irritated look crossed the alpha’s face, I’m sure you can smell it now that my jacket is off. It was then that small and soft notes of Jasmin hit his nose. When he had gotten into the car he was sure he smelled two alpha’s, how had he been suppressing his scent? Was he using the same scent blockers as Yuuri?  “Are you an omega?”

 

“Yes, and just like you I didn’t have a choice in my mate either. I had the rather unfortunate luck of running into Jean-Jacques Leroy during my first heat. He’s the head of the Canadian Mafia branch. I ran away from him, and I almost died from the withdrawals. That’s how I met Mari, she tried to get me help and took me to the best doctors she knew. But the answer was always the same, sex with my mate. I had to make the decision of whether I wanted to die, or be at the mercy of JJ for the rest of my life. I finally decided to stop running, and I flew to Canada. We had sex and I instantly felt better. There’s no escaping your fate as a bonded omega. Even now that JJ has a fiancé I still have to meet him at least once a month. Victor is nothing like JJ, I’m sure he wants to keep Yuuri under his thumb at all times. There’s no way, he would let Yuuri go. He’d sooner burn all of Russia than have someone take away Yuuri. If there’s something I know about Nikiforov’s is that once they lay claim to something, there’s no changing their mind.”

 

“I don’t care about Victor, I need to help Yuuri.” There had to be something that he could do for Yuuri, he would just have to figure that part out later.

 

“Then you need to focus on keeping Victor alive. We shouldn’t be trying to aid Celestino, we should be trying to aid Victor. Although I doubt that he would take any help, he’s too prideful.” Seung-gil pinched the bridge of his nose. He was usually the peacekeeper between the branches. South Korea was forever tied to Canada given their situation, and Canada was aiding Russia. “Which means that I can decide to stand with Russia. What do you think Mari?”

 

Mari looked at Phichit. If they decided to aid Russia it meant that Phichit would have to go back to Chris. Or maybe it didn’t, maybe they could be able to aid from afar. The real question now was whether their combined efforts would be enough to take down the Italians.

 

“If we can manage to keep Phichit away from Chris, I’m in.” Replied Mari. Seung-gil looked over at Phichit who had turned a gray color. “Do you think you can handle defending the Russians, as long as it means that Yuuri would be safe for the time being? And I want to be perfectly clear that this doesn’t mean Yuuri will go back home and go back to being the person you knew. It means having to protect Victor and Yuuri regardless of their actions. Whether they decide to kill and slaughter innocent lives or not.”

 

Phichit locked eyes with Seung-gil, his usual expressionless eyes were flickering. It was as if he was searching for something in Phichit. “Yes.” 

 

“Are you sure? Because once I make contact with Victor there is no turning back. We will be at war, with the side we thought of joining first. Celestino will be furious.”

 

“Does that mean you’ll agree to help then?” Asked Mari.

 

“Yes.” He knocked on the window dividing them from the driver again. “Cancel the refueling for now, take us back to the hotel, I have a phone call to make.”

 

 

“Yes sir.”

******************************

 

In less than a week the ballet studio had been built for Yuuri. Victor had ordered the entire floor beneath their bedroom to be gutted in order to make room for it. The studio was about 5,000 square feet in total, it was enormous. It’s ceiling had a height of 24 feet, and wooden sprung flooring to ensure Yuuri’s muscle and joints would be well protected. Victor had even special ordered massive floor to ceiling mirrors to be installed, and the barre of course ran all around the room. Camera’s decorated every corner, it was the alpha’s only condition. A state of the art sound system was also added. It was the only place in the entire mansion that was his own. 

 

It had been about two weeks now, all Yuuri did all day was practice in the studio. From the moment he got up in the morning, until he laid down to sleep, it was all he could think of. At first using his ankle had been painful, but after a couple of days of slow warm ups, he was back to practicing full routines. The real reason Yuuri didn’t stop dancing all day was because it was the only thing that kept his mind off of Phichit and his sister. He was in the middle of an assemblé when a loud voice pierced through the music.

 

“Are you deaf or something? I said you have a package.” Yura was standing at the door way with a box, and he looked furious. Yuuri could tell that it had been opened, and the alpha had probable figured out what he had done. 

 

A couple of days ago, Yuuri had caught Otabek alone in his study. He had slid into the room while he was preoccupied on the computer, and managed to work himself onto his lap. Otabek remained completely still and uncomfortable as Yuuri opened a new tab on the computer. He ordered new clothes for himself and collars, and when he was done he smiled at Otabek as he held out his hand, “Can I see your credit card?” Otabek handed over his wallet without another word.

 

Yuuri had already received his clothes, so the box had to be his collars. He went to grab for the box when Yura grabbed his wrist, painfully twisting it in the process. “Let go”, was all Yuuri had to say to get the alpha to release his wrist. 

 

“What the fuck has gotten into you anyways? Why aren’t you that same scared pig you were a couple of weeks ago.” Yuuri moved so fast that Yura didn’t even have a chance to counterattack, with one swift kick to the ribs, he knocked the wind out of the alpha and brought him down to his knees. He then grabbed a fist full of the blonde’s hair and tugged his head back, “Stop wasting your breath with such stupid questions.”

 

Yuuri let go of the alpha as he pulled the box out of his grasp. He turned around to see Victor blocking the door way. “Out of my way,” Yurri told the alpha as he made his way to the door. But Victor didn’t budge, instead he waited until Yuuri had approached the door to pull a black American Express card out of his back pocket. “Here, stop harassing Otabek and causing problems for Yura. Next time you sit on another man’s lap I’ll leave you tied up to the bed with a vibrator up your ass for a whole week.”

 

Yuuri seemed unfazed at the threat, he grabbed the credit card and waved his hand for Victor to get out of the way. He planned to head upstairs and shower, but he was interrupted when he ran into Mila.

 

“Yuuri! My favorite manipulative omega. My, my aren’t you radiant today?” She flashed an eager smile, every time she came looking for him, he knew it wasn’t good news. “What is it Mila? I’m busy.” He didn’t stop to chit chat as he continued his ascend up the steps. Every muscle in his body was sore, he just wanted to get into the tub and relax. 

 

“There’s a meeting going on today. I think it’d be a great idea if you attend. You won’t want to miss any of it.”

 

“A meeting? I’m not interested.” Yuuri chimed in, he was getting irritated, _Is everyone in this house stupid and useless?_

 

“So how long are you going to play house with Victor? I thought you wanted to protect your friends.”

 

“I am protecting my friends. I’m staying put.”

 

“Just come to the meeting, show everyone that you’re not just some toy for Victor to play with until he gets bored.”

 

Yuuri slammed the door shut. He was so tired of everyone trying to control his every move. If anyone was in charge of his life it was him. He jumped in the tub and let his emotions wash away with the water. Yuuri walked around the room in his robe for a while, he pulled one of the new underwear out of the drawer, black silk with lace panels. He quickly pulled on black dress pants, followed by a black button up shirt that had mesh panels scattered near the collar and some at his sides. He slicked back his hair and tucked in the shirt. He left his glasses off and opted for his contacts instead, and made his way to the study.

 

He was the first one there, but he could sense that Victor was near by. He sat down at the chair behind the desk and waited for everyone else.

 

******************

Victor had been tense for a couple of weeks now. Ever since Seung-gil had called him to offer his help, he felt a bit uneasy. Had news spread that fast? Did everyone know that Celestino was targeting him? And did Seung-gil really think that he needed help? As he neared the study he could sense Yuuri near by, his instincts told him he was in the study, but why would he be in there? 

 

“Victor…” He was pulled from his thoughts when he herd someone calling his name. He turned around to see JJ walking behind him. He found the Canadian alpha to be rather annoying, but he had been a big help these last couple of weeks. 

 

“JJ, you’re early.” He didn’t bother to hide his disappointment. 

 

“Well I herd my little omega was going to be here today, so the excitement brought me here a little quicker. Speaking of omegas, do I finally get to meet your little toy today?”

 

“No, you won’t be meeting my mate.”

 

“Whatever, lets just get this meeting over with, I have wedding plans to finalize at home.”

 

“No one asked you to be here JJ.”

 

“Is that really the way to talk to the head of the branch that brings in the most money for you?” JJ flashed a smile at Victor, it took everything in him to not kill the man right then and there.

 

“Don’t forget that I hate ignorance more than anything.” Victor said threateningly as both entered the study. Victor looked over to his desk he saw Yuuri sitting there, his amber eyes flickered a reddish glow. He was in all black, and with his hair slicked back like that he really had the demeanor of a mafia head.

 

*******************

 

“Holy shit, is this him?” An alpha that Yuuri had never meant came bouncing towards him. He saw a look of annoyance cross Victor’s face. The alpha approached Yuuri, he also felt slightly annoyed at just the proximity of his face. 

 

“He’s gorgeous. I’m impressed Victor.”

 

“And who might you be?” Yuuri turned his chair in JJ’s direction as he sat with his legs crossed and hands under his chin.

 

“I’m JJ, head of the Canadian branch.” He flashed Yuuri a big smile.

 

Yuuri was annoyed, he hated the alpha’s smile and flashy demeanor, he needed to be taken down a couple of pegs. “How incredibly boring.” He turned his chair back to face Victor.

 

JJ looked like he wanted to protest, but one glare from Yuuri had changed his mind.

 

“What are you doing here?” Victor asked him.

 

“I herd there was a meeting, and I wanted to join.” Yuuri answered the question with a short and curt answer. 

 

Before long Yura, Beka, and Chris had joined the study, along with some less important alphas and betas. The last to arrive was Mila, and she was accompanied by another alpha. Yuuri’s interest was piqued when he realized the alpha with Mila was actually an omega. Yuuri continued to sit at the chair behind the desk and Victor stood next to him. All eyes were on them, Yuuri’s eyes shifted back to omega in the middle of the room, he kept looking at him.

 

“Seung-gil thank you for joining us today.” Victor addressed the omega, “For those of you who do not know this is Seung-gil he is the head of the South Korean branch.” There were silent nods all around the room. 

 

 _So he’s a head? Interesting._  

 

“Victor, we’ve recently come across information that Celestino’s right hand man is spending most of his time at a club in St. Petersburg. It’s one of the very few that isn’t run or owned by you. If anyone knows where Celestino is hiding, its that man.”

 

“So what’s the plan?” Yura chimed in form the side. 

 

“We could storm in there and take him forcefully.” Chris suggested.

 

But Victor shook his head, “No, they would see us coming, and either run, or counter attack us, we can’t fight them in unknown territory.” More muttering filled the room.

 

“Well….” Seung-gil spoke up again. “The club is a very specific club. It’s a strip club yes, but it’s dancers are all omegas. We could have someone go undercover and get information that way.” Silence filled the room.

 

“The only person I have on my team is Mila, and masking her alpha scent will be too difficult.” Victor was pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

“I’ll go.” Yuuri’s answer echoed the room. All eyes were definitely on him now. The Korean omega looked over at him, was there a slight smile? Mila was practically grinning, but he could feel Victor’s pheromones slipping into the air. 

 

“I forbid it.”

 

“Why? I can get the job done. The sooner we know where Celestino is, the sooner you can kill him right?” Yuuri had turned his chair slightly towards Victor. Victor glared and him and he glared back. Yuuri wasn’t going to back off, he knew that once Celestino was dead, there would be little to no reason as to why Victor’s group would ever cross paths with Mari or Phichit again. And once Celestino was taken care of, he could focus on taking down Victor himself. 

 

“I can do this. And I will do this.” Yuuri stood up from his chair and addressed the room. “I’ll get the information we need. Count on it.” 

 

“I’m coming with you.” Victor grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him.

 

“You will not. They’ll recognize you right away.”

 

“Then take Yura.” A scoff came from across the room.

 

“Oh you mean that blonde, green-eyed monster that’s famous all across Russia? No. If I’m taking anyone it’ll be Otabek.” 

 

“What is your obsession with Otabek?” Victor was practically foaming at the mouth.

 

“Stop this jealousy bit. It’s unacceptable of the head.” Yuuri patted his face as he pulled his arm free from his grip.

 

“Actually….” Yuuri turned around to see Seung-gil standing, “I have someone in mind to watch over you. He’s someone no one would notice.”

 

****************************

 

It took a couple of weeks for Yuuri to be properly trained. Mila had gotten him his own set of knives, they were all black with gold tips on the blades. They were extremely lightweight and easy to conceal.

 

“Here.” She pulled out a knife for Yuuri to look at. The entire knife was a matte black, only the gold tip reflecting in the light. A ‘YKN’ adorned the handles along with a small black diamond. 

 

“Even though you’re Victor’s mate I didn’t want you to lose your identity. So its ‘YKN’, for ‘Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov’, you’re still you even with him at the end.”

 

Yuuri laughed, “If it had been up to me, it would just be “YK” I don’t need the ’N’.” 

 

Luckily for Mila, Yuuri was good with any weapon. He was exceptionally good at knives and guns, he could change effortlessly between the two. 

 

Once the training was over Yuuri packed his bags with clothes and collars, the collars would come in handy after all. Initially he thought he’d wear the collars so he wouldn’t have to see the bond mark himself, but now he would use the collars to hide the fact that he was bonded. He slipped into some black skinny jeans that had some distress marks and cuts at the knees, and a simple black t-shirt with a loose zip up hoodie. The hoodie’s sleeves had been modified to hold at least 4 of his knives. His collar covered his neck, black and plain, with a simple ring at the front, selling the illusion that he was a submissive omega. He put his contacts in and headed downstairs. 

 

Victor was pacing up and down the living room, Seung-gil was sitting very unhappily next to JJ, and Otabek stood uncomfortably by the door with the keys in hand. Yura was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Chris. As soon as Victor saw Yuuri he walked over to him grabbed his face, “Don’t you dare try to escape. Or tell anyone you’re my mate, I promise you that Celestino and his men will kill you. But not before torturing you, and everyone you love. Do you understand?” Yuuri pushed Victor back, he put on his hoodie and headed outside. 

 

“Yuuri….” Yuuri turned around to see Seung-gil walking behind him, “The man that will be watching after you is in the car. Be careful.” And with that he turned back to the house. Otabek followed Yuuri and took his bag, he even opened the car door for him. As Yurri’s eyes adjusted to the darkness, he was met with dark eyes sitting across from him. His heart dropped. His hair was parted to the side, and gelled, a black mask covered his nose and mouth, but Yuuri knew it was Phichit.

 

“Phichit….”

 

“Yuuri…..it’s been a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long note ahead!
> 
> What took you so long?????
> 
> Honestly? This semester is kicking my butt, and I need to really stay on top of my grades. I'm so sorry! Also if someone can tech me chem that would be extremely helpful so I don't have to spend every waking moment trying to figure it out :(
> 
> This chapter was so hard for me to get out, I would start and then stop, and start and stop. I think that my inexperience as a fic writer finally caught up to me, I felt like there were so many important facts that I forgot to mention in the beginning that I had to slip in now. So hopefully it doesn't come off as too cluttered. 
> 
> And I was trying to make it very clear that Yuuri was internally struggling with himself in this chapter, he hates Victor but he also knows that sex, is something he can use to control him. I like the concept, but I also didn't want him to come off as weak because of the decisions he made. So soooooooo many things I had to work around! Again because of my inexperience, I found them especially difficult. AND I wanted better writing from my end, I felt like I had gotten sloppy these past couple of chapters.
> 
> If you guys wanna chit chat, drop a comment, I can't always answer right away, but I try to get to them! I'm considering making a tumblr/insta/twitter/anything really so it's easier to communicate! I appreciate you guys soooooo much! You have no idea, and the guilt of not having this out in Feb, like I had initially planned was eating me aliveeeee :(
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAYING WITH THIS FIC<3
> 
> oh and side note, I know I said I wanted to finish this fic up soon, but.....well there's so many things I need to get through so I don't know when I'll finish finish this lol :)


End file.
